Beneath the Twilight
by KNeu21
Summary: Set during Twilight: We all know the story of BxE, but what if there was another witness? A fateful field-trip to Forks High School changes badly abused nine-year-old Leandra's life forever when a fist fight brings Carlisle Cullen into the picture. He sees more than she realizes, despite her efforts. RATED 'M' for hints of ABUSE! *Pt1* RE-VAMPED VERSION OUT!
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Twilight or any part of it. I only own Leandra and her family.  
**

**Chapter One**

My swollen lip stinging in my mouth from the night before, I opened my swollen eyes. Nearly covered from head to toe in welts left by my stepfather's belt, it hurt to breathe, but I managed. They ran along my back, down my chest and stomach, over my left arm and down the backs of my legs. Criss-crossing in patterns that only anger can leave.

I sat up, brushing my auburn hair away from my face, and out of my green eyes. My name is Leandra Wallace, and I'm nine years old. Just a kid to some, but to me, I knew better. My constantly empty stomach growling, I was never treated as just a kid. I was treated like a punching bag, and a wife by my stepdad, Jack Wallace. He'd adopted me four years ago, which is the only reason I had his last name. Any way he could, he loved to own me.

It always took me a while to remember where I was after a dream like I had. As stated before, I'd had them often, especially the last couple of weeks, and in the beginning, I would cry when I woke up. I hated being stuck where I was, instead of with the loving family in my dream. Wishful dreaming, I'd always call it.

It wasn't fair that some kids got loving families of their own, when others, like me, were stuck with alcoholic mothers and stepfathers that beat them and wouldn't leave them alone at night.

I'd always promised myself that if I lived long enough to have kids of my own, I'd never, ever put them through what I had to go through. I'd also always promised myself that I would always survive, no matter what it took. No matter how hard he beat me, I'd never stay down for long. I would always get back up.

Back to the present, I looked around myself in my room. I numbly took in the blood stains around me. The ones on the walls, on the carpet, and the mattress I was sitting on. Each one held a painful memory, but by now I was so desensitized to it, it hardly effected me. Kicking the itchy wool blanket off of me, I stretched and groaned at the pain the action caused. I was sore and achy every morning when I woke up, but I hardly paid any attention to it anymore. I refused to let it get me down too much.

The field trip to the high school that day had me groan also, remembering it.

I sighed and climbed out of bed, wondering where my pajama pants wound up after Jack's visit the night before. I didn't care as I fixed my shirt and made my way into the bathroom pantsless for a quick shower before school. Jack had already gone to work, and for that I was extremely thankful.

It was Monday, and part of me couldn't wait to go to school. I desperately needed to recover from the weekend.

As I remembered before, my class had a field trip to the high school in Forks planned. We would be able to walk through the school, getting to know it a little bit. Some bright idea thought up by someone obviously trying to think ahead for us, but still blissfully ignorant. The asshole.

We would be assigned to groups of five, and go from class to class. They would get out of classwork, just to show us what they were learning that year.

I stared at myself in the mirror, groaning at the state of my face.

My lip wouldn't be too horribly noticable, as long as I didn't smile, or laugh, or talk. Or look at anyone. My eye was already darkening, and I hoped it didn't get too dark. The bruise on the left of my face was faded more today, which I was happy about. I was running out of concealer. I don't know why I bothered, noone looked at me close enough to notice anyway. Maybe today would be different. Maybe today, somebody would notice and not buy my lies. I didn't know why I even bothered thinking that way. Maybe wishful thinking, my mind just giving me something to hold onto just so I didn't kill myself.

I sighed and went ahead with my shower, and dressed in my longsleeved dark brown sweater, and baggy, holey jeans. My tennis shoes, which were a size too small, were nearly giving in and I hoped they had another year left in them.

I hardly ever got new clothes. And when I did, they were never new. They were always whatever Jack could find in the dumpster behind the thrift store. Clothes that noone would ever be caught dead wearing. As it was, I was wearing the best piece of clothing I owned. My sweater. The sleeves overtook my hands, but was thin enough to not do much in the way of keeping me warm. I pulled my dark pink wool hat over my loose hair, and I was set.

I headed out the door, announcing to noone I was leaving. The snoring in the living room told me my mother never went to bed the night before, which didn't surprise me in the least. She would be there when I got home from school.

Luckily, my little school was just down the road from my house. I had no umbrella to keep me from getting wet in the pouring rain. Cars passed me as I walked along the tall grass on the side of the road. Just like any other day, noone slowed down or even attempted to prevent themselves from spraying me with the mist off their tires.

It was days like this, I truly hated my life. One thought that always managed to make my heart ache, was that my father was out there somewhere. My real father, not the monster I lived with. My father had left, divorcing my mother when I was just a child. Something from my dream forced itself into my mind, remembering that in my dream, my father had died. Probably my poor mind making excuses as to why he wasn't there for me.

My shoes were useless in protecting my socks from getting hopelessly soaked as I stepped in puddle after puddle.

"Leandra!" I ignored Rachel's irritating voice as I walked passed the playground, and headed toward the front doors of the small elementary school. I hated Rachel with a passion. She was always mean to me, coming from one of the best families in town. Pretty, to boot. Long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes always made me jealous of her. Not to mention, she'd always had the best clothes. Her parents relentlessly providing for her and her older brother who had started middle school that year. I wished I was pretty, but I knew that even if I were, I'd probably not even be able to hold a light to Rachel's looks. Even if I didn't have all my scars, or bruises, I would never be as pretty as Rachel. Which was why I hated her.

There weren't many of us here, maybe 30-35 kids to this school. That was it for us in this town. Sappho was just a little side town to the only slightly larger town of Forks, Washington. Fifteen minutes away, tops. The parents in town demanded at least an elementary school be built, just so they wouldn't have to pay the three cents extra a year in taxes for the busses to take us to Forks instead.

By the time I walked into the front doors of the school, the other kids had arrived, playing on the covered, bright colored jungle gym. Squealing like animals when the cold rain would somehow drip on them off the overhang. As always, I kept my gaze down, my hands stuffed deep into my pockets. I headed inside to dry off before the bell rang.

Walking through the main hallway, my wet shoes made quiet squeaking noises. I made my way into my classroom, glad the door was open.

"Hi there, Leandra." The teacher, Mr. Daniels spoke, looking up from his desk, "Didn't feel up to playing outside today?" I shook my head, sitting down at my desk. I took my hat from my head, letting my hair fall down in front of my face, and laying my hat flat on my desk. Taking my little backpack off, I laid it under my desk at my feet. The little backpack I carried was supposed to have a packed lunch in it. Instead, it held the pack of cigarettes I'd stolen from my mom.

I didn't smoke often, just now and then when I knew I wouldn't be fed that day at school.

I often came inside first thing upon getting to school, so this was nothing new to him. My lack of a jacket stopped bothering him long ago, and much like he always did, he sighed and looked back down at whatever was on his desk. I never bothered him, sitting in here, so he never minded.

The longer I sat there in the silence, the more I felt myself unwinding. Relaxing from the hectic weekend I'd just had, receiving one of the worst beatings I'd gotten in awhile. I stared down at my hands as I smoothed my hat out, making sure to stay sitting up straight.

"Are you excited for the field trip today?" Mr. Daniels asked me. I just shrugged, keeping my eyes on my hands. I was never excited for anything anymore, to be honest. He stopped trying to make conversation after that, probably sensing I wasn't up for talking.

The bell rang a few minutes later, calling all the little urchins into class. I kept my gaze down as the desks around me became occupied. Knowing we'd only be sitting here for maybe half an hour, before we all had to get up again and go out to the bus.

Mr. Daniels began his stupid speech about manners and behaving ourselves. How we all wanted to make a good impression on the high school students. I would have much preferred to just stay where I was. I even asked him, as we all made our way down the hall toward the exit, if I could just stay there.

"Sorry, Leandra." He said, "There would be noone to watch you."

"I won't do anything bad." I said, quietly, "I promise."

"You have nothing to be nervous about." He smiled at me, patting my shoulder. I swallowed the shout of pain and sighed, resigned to my fate.

It certainly didn't help that I was the smallest in my class. In my school, actually. Most kids were over 4 foot, I was still stuck under that. I'd always been small, probably thanks to Jack starving me most of my life.

We stepped outside and I watched the other kids climb eagerly onto the bus. One bus could easily hold all of us. The yellow of the bus seemed ominous to me, like I wanted to turn and run from it. I just knew today was going to bite.

"Come on, Leandra." Mr. Daniels urged me and I sighed, stepping forward and climbing the steep steps. Walking down the aisle until I got near the back, I threw myself into a seat on the left and plopped down near the window.

I fixed my hair until it was covering my face once again. I stared out the window, already in my own world, ignoring everyone around me. I wished I could say the others ignored me too, but that wasn't the case sometimes. I did have my blissfully ignored moments, but a lot of the other girls didn't think I was "cool" enough to be left alone.

The bullying got bad sometimes, but it wasn't anything like I received at home, so I was thankful it hadn't escalated.

I didn't even look over when the seat next to me became occupied. I just slid down in my seat, my knees resting in the middle of the seat in front of me as I stared up at the window.

Too soon, we were all on our way.

"Hi, Leandra." I sighed at the voice of Rachel. I was considerably smaller than she was, I was the runt of the class, which already called for some picking on me. She didn't like me because I'd spit at her once.

"Hi, Rachel." I murmured, trying to be polite.

"So." She said, "You wore that shirt on Friday. Do you own anything else?"

"No." I said sarcastically, "There wasn't any fabric left after they made your shirt."

She laughed, "You know, I don't know why you bother coming to school at all. You're not smart enough to learn anything."

"Oh," I said, sitting, "I come to school purely for our conversations, Rachel. I wake up each morning thinking to myself, 'Oh, I hope Rachel degrades me today!' It's all I think about until you come up to me, and make my life hell." I glared at her.

"You're so ugly. That's why you have to wear that make-up." She laughed, switching seats. I sighed, sliding back down in my seat. I already knew that, thank you.

"At least I have an excuse, bitch." I said a little louder than I should have, "What's yours, Rachel?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, standing back up and sitting beside me again.

"You heard me." I murmured, not bothering to look at her.

"I don't think I did." She growled, "Repeat that."

"I said, at least I have an excuse. What is yours?" I looked at her.

I flinched at the rough slap she gave me. I looked at her, glaring now. Without thinking, I brought my fist across her face. The way it'd always been done to me. I didn't think. She hit me, so I hit her back. She started to cry and immediately unoccupied the seat beside me.

"My apologies, Rachel." I snapped, "Was I too rough on your pretty little face? Good. Hope you rot in hell." I started to cry as well, glaring back out the window. I had that horrible trait. Crying when I was angry. Rachel's horde of friends glared my way as they comforted her.

I hated the way she thought she could hit me and not get hit in return. There was only one person who was allowed to hit me, and that was Jack. I cried quietly, hating Rachel even more. All I wanted, ever, was to be left alone. Why couldn't anyone see that? I would live out my sentence in pergatory and all I asked was to not be bothered. Was that so much to ask for? I didn't think it was. I found myself thinking thoughts that I often did.

Maybe I should just kill myself.

I didn't have much of a future where I was living. I didn't have much of anything where I was living. I didn't have anything to look forward to, except beatings every day. Maybe this next one would kill me. Maybe this next one would be the last, and I could finally just let everything go. I cried harder thinking about that, ignoring Rachel's laugh behind me.

Though I was only nine years old, I already found myself aching on a daily basis for it all to end. I was so tired already, having been through so much in just nine years, I didn't care what the rest of my life had in store for me. I didn't care. I just wanted a way out.

Count on teachers not to be paying attention to what was happening in the back of the bus.

We pulled out front of the high school, and everyone started climbing off. I knew what the high schoolers were probably thinking. _'Great, a bus-load of brats.'_ I waited for everyone else to climb off the bus before I even stood. Wiping my eyes on my sleeves, I stood. As soon as I made my way off the steps, Mr. Daniels took me aside.

"Leandra, did you hit Rachel?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I said, "But she hit me first."

"You girls need to learn to get along." He sighed, "I've switched you to her group for the day."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him, "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, Leandra." He said, turning back to the rest of the class. I huffed and stuffed my hands in my jeans pockets. Great, what chance I had at any kind of fun I'd have today was just smashed into little tiny pieces. I gripped my little backpack closer to me, leaving my eyes down.

**A/N: End of chapter one. If you could be so kind as to leave a review, I'd love one.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

We gathered in our groups, Rachel and I keeping our distance. We were given a paper, telling us where to go and when. On this paper was a map of the school, in case any of us got seperated.

As we started walking, Rachel and I were pressed tighter together in the group. I felt a foot place itself in front of mine. I hit the ground with a whimpering cough, the landing having spread pain throughout my body from the welts I'd received. Picking myself up off the wet pavement, I looked up and watched Rachel grinning, continuing on with the group. The several groups had different teachers, as we had to be divided up. The teacher set to the group beside ours, Mrs. Kline helped me up as I glared after Rachel.

I sighed and followed, sticking close by Mr. Daniels as we made our way into the first class. The high school students all sat watching as we made our way in. Some of their faces lit up at our apparent "cuteness", the others just looked annoyed.

"Class, your first group is here." The teacher announced to them, "Move into your groups, and choose a student."

I was thankful to be picked before Rachel, nearly running over to the group of desks situated together. Rachels and my groups nowhere near each other, which I was also grateful for. I sat slowly, staring at the floor. I hated that we were forced to be doing this, and wished I had just "forgotten" to have my mom sign the stupid permission slip.

"Hi." I flinched at the over-enthusiastic greeting, looking up wide eyed, "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Leandra." I murmured, trying to ignore the stinging in my lip as I looked around at the group of six I was chosen for.

"Aww, she's so cute!" I looked back at Rachel's group, glaring. I shook my head and turned back forward, now glaring at the table.

"I'm Alice." She smiled at me, "And don't worry. You're cute too."

"No I'm not." I said immediately, looking down at the table again, "Not even close." Her eyes grew concerned before I sighed.

"You don't like her?" Alice asked, and I looked back up at her, taking in her appearance. Her deep golden eyes seemed out of place, but her short black hair accentuated her features fairly well. She really was beautiful, making me not like her just a bit. Some kids had it all.

"No." I said looking down, "She's such a little..." I bit my tongue around the word I wanted to use, "Brat."

I turned my head again, my hair uncovering part of my face. I watched Rachel laugh, giggling obnoxiously along with the group she'd been chosen for. Jealousy burned in my heart, wishing that just for once, I could be as happy.

"So." I said, looking back at them, "What are we learning?"

"Oh yeah." Someone else said, "Well, we're on..." I tuned him out and ignored him the rest of the hour we were there. It was math we were being shown, which I detested enough. Alice kept looking at me sadly, and I tried to ignore it, tried to smile at her without hurting my lip too much. I was hoping the concealer I'd placed would stay. It seemed as if my comment had really bothered her.

I wondered if I would make it out of this field trip alive.

Soon, we were called back to the front. Again, as we made our way out, Rachel's stupid foot caused me to trip once again, landing on the hard floor with another coughing whimper, my body once more exploding in pain. My eyes squeezed shut, and my cheeks blushed hotly in embarrassment at the laughter that rumbled through the room.

"Ow." I breathed quietly, trembling ever so slightly.

The teacher of the high school students instantly kneeled, helping me. Mr. Daniels didn't seem to notice, in a hurry to get to our next class. I got to my feet, looking over at the students with slight tears in my eyes. I met Alice's eyes. She looked deeply concerned once more, but I looked away before scrambling out of the room.

I followed them down the hall, this next class was english. I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

By the time lunch rolled around, and the class gathered in the cafeteria with everyone else, I was nearly desperate to slip off on my own. I looked around the loud cafeteria, finding Alice's eyes again. It wasn't just her this time, but others sitting with her. I blushed and waved a little, trying to let her know I was okay after being tripped. Though I was nowhere near okay on the inside. She smiled sadly and waved back, probably to make me feel less alone. I appreciated the gesture. I turned my attention back to Mr. Daniels.

"Can I go use the restroom?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, just hurry back." I nodded and turned, running from the room. I looked around me in the deserted hallway, heading the opposite direction to outside. I slipped out the doors quietly, and darted over to the next building, hiding behind it nearest the trees. Opening my little backpack, I looked around me again, making sure I was alone before quickly taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

I winced at the pain in my lip, but smoked quickly. Downing it, so to speak. My ears listened for any hint I was about to be discovered. Not picking up any, I continued. Smoking wasn't a regular thing for me, just days like today where I wouldn't have free lunch. Especially after the long weekend with nothing to eat. It gave my mouth something to do besides chew on my own lip, or hit someone.

I normally cried when I was off on my own, the deep, debilitating emptiness in my heart aching. Today was different. Today I didn't cry as much, because I was at a different school. I couldn't cry today, because I had to be on my best behavior.

I cuddled in my thin sweater as the rain started to pick up, thudding almost loudly as it hit me. I shivered, but continued. When the hot end started to get too close to my fingers, I stubbed out the cigarette and waved the air around me trying to clear it of smoke. Feeling confident I'd pulled this off, I spun, ready to jog back into the building, but stopped dead in my tracks, nearly bouncing backwards with a gasp.

My heart racing, I met the eyes of a high schooler, same golden eyes as Alice, but a guy, with auburn, almost bronze colored hair. I recognized him from Alice's table. I stared up at him, wide eyed, just knowing he was going to hit me, like I always was when I was caught doing something I really shouldn't have been. Maybe he hadn't been standing there long.

"H-Hi." I mumbled, "You scared me." I laughed a little awkwardly, my swollen lip slurring my speech just a little.

"Care to explain what you were just doing?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, uhm.." I hesitated looking down, "N-Nothing. Just getting some air. It's a little crowded in there." I laughed a little.

His eyes searched my face, and I suddenly worried my concealer had come off in the slight rain. I thought of the yellowing bruise along the left side of my face, my darkening eye. Hoping he couldn't see them.

"That's not what I saw." He replied. My cheeks blushed. I knew I'd been caught, so might as well try to make this just a little better. I sighed and my smile faded.

"Okay, look." I said quietly, "I don't do this often. Just.. Just now and then."

"Now and then is often enough. How old are you?"

"Nine." I answered, looking down.

"Nine years old and smoking." He shook his head, "Should I let someone know? Have them call your parents?"

I flashed my eyes to his, "No!" I nearly shouted, instantly trembling, "Please." I lowered my voice, "Don't tell anyone. I-I won't do it again, just please. Please don't get my parents called. Please."

He looked somewhat surprised at the fear in my voice, but sighed.

"Okay." He finally said, "Give me the ones you have, and I won't tell anyone." I quickly nodded, reaching into my backpack and handing the pack over, my heart still racing. Not even caring I was handing all the ones I had over. I was just thankful, beyond thankful Jack wouldn't be called. He nodded, "Just don't do it again, alright?" I nodded.

"I won't." I said quietly, "I promise."

"Why do you fear your parents?" He asked, tossing the pack in the trash. I looked over, before looking down.

"I-I.. I don't fear them.." I mumbled, "I just.. Jack, my stepdad, gets mad if he gets a call from the school and he has to leave work to come sort it out."

"Your stepdad." He said, "He's strict?"

"Very." I said without thinking. I instantly kicked myself, "I mean, yeah, he has rules.."

"What about your mother?"

"She's.." I recalled her passed out drunk on the couch every day, "She's very.. Laid back." All this talking was hurting my lip more.

"What happened to your lip?" He asked, looking at it. I blushed, cursing internally. It was noticable if I spoke too much, which I seemed to be doing like an idiot.

"I ran into a door." I said, looking down and thinking about the events of the night before. I'd run from Jack, trying to hide. Slamming the door too loudly, and he followed. Gripping me by the neck, his backhand was a little rough. Luckily, my lip hadn't split on the outside, only swelled from hitting my teeth.

"Uh _huh_." His tone suggested he didn't believe me.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked, shoving my cold hands in my jeans pockets.

"Edward Cullen." He said. I nodded, looking down.

"Leandra." I said, "Nice to meet you."

"Are you going to eat lunch?" He asked quietly. I sighed, remembering I didn't have anything.

"No, I'm not hungry." I murmured looking up at him, "How about you?" I smiled a little, "Do you always follow fourth graders outside?"

"Only when they go off by themselves." He chuckled slightly. I smiled slightly, shaking my head. My smile faded and I realized I'd have to go back inside soon. They'd start wondering if I fell in.

"I gotta go back now." I said sadly, looking up at him. He nodded. I hated having to tell him that. It was nice having someone to talk to.

"No more smoking, alright?" He asked quietly.

"Alright." I agreed. At least not here. He followed me as I started walking, my hands still in my pockets.

"Are you from around here?" He asked.

"No, I live in Sappho." I said, looking over at him, "This is the only high school anywhere around, so they bussed us here. Technically, I should be going to the school here, but some of the parents thought it would be cheaper to send us to the one closer."

He nodded, "So what class do you have next?"

"Oh, uhm.." I paused on the sidewalk, and reached into my little pack, looking at the paper, "Biology."

He chuckled, "I'll see you there then."

I smiled, "If you see a girl named Rachel, trip her for me."

"Is she mean to you?" He asked, frowning a little.

"We've never gotten along." I murmured, "So the stupid teacher thought it was a good idea to put me in her group." I sighed, "She trips me one more time, she won't have a foot left to trip me with. She's just mad I socked her this morning."

He saw I was getting irritated, "Is that how you got that bruise?" He asked, pointing to the left of my face. I blushed again, looking down.

"Uh.." Should I say yes? "No, that.." I couldn't think of anything. I reached up and touched it gently with my fingers. My stupid mind wouldn't come up with anything but the truth. Jack's fist. He seemed to stiffen again, but I ignored it.

"You don't have to answer." He said. I picked up something of a hidden meaning in his words. Something he wasn't saying.

"Yeah." I sighed, "So.. See you in a bit then." I tried to smile up at him, but his eyes seemed angry.

"Yeah," He said, turning and walking into the cafeteria. I watched after him for a few seconds before making my way back inside. I was half worried I'd made him mad by not answering, but oh well. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell anyone the truth.

I suddenly thought back to this morning. My wish. I'd wished that someone would look close enough to see the pain I was in. I'd wished someone wouldn't buy my lies. Maybe today would be different. Maybe today I would be seen.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Taylor, one of the other teachers asked.

"I got lost." I said quietly.

"Loser." Rachel snickered. I rolled my eyes but sat. I glared at the table, wishing so bad I could just reach over and punch that stupid smile off of her fucking face. I couldn't though, not if I wanted to avoid Jack getting called.

"Okay," Mr. Daniels said, and we looked up at him, "Finish up your lunches, and we'll start getting a move on." I looked up, noticing the cafeteria was nearly empty.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and we started off. The class splitting up to head to their selected classes. Mr. Daniels paused outside a door, opening it slowly for us as we made our way in. I looked around at all the eyes watching us.

We stood at the front, again waiting for the class to get into their groups. I met Edward's eyes and smiled a bit. I was chosen for his group and I walked over almost happily.

"Hi again, Leandra." Edward greeted me almost loudly. I looked over at Rachel's wide eyed, jealous expression witnessing Edward calling me by name.

"Hi, Edward." I said, turning and smiling back at him.

I kneeled up in the middle chair, my elbows on the table. Unfortunately, Rachel was in the group just beside mine, our chairs only inches apart. I scowled at the table. She shoved my chair out of the way, nearly dumping me out of it, so she could pull hers out.

"Jesus, fat-ass." I snapped, looking back at her, "Calm down over there. The cake is down the hall." Both of our groups started laughing as she glared at me.

"A-Atleast I own more than one shirt." She snapped back at me.

"Too bad they're all size 'Tent'." More laughter around us. Even Edward was smirking at the look on her face, "Aww hey, don't get mad." I said, laughing a little myself, "It'll be okay."

"At least I don't need my brother to say hi to me to try and make people jealous." She huffed. I looked confused at Edward before looking back at her. She thought he was my brother? I mean sure, we did have the same hair color, but that was it.

"I don't have a brother, sasquach." I told her, "We don't even look alike."

"Sure." She drew out the word, and again, I wanted to hit her.

"Really," I laughed, "I'm an only child."

"See? Even what siblings you could have had can't stand to be around you." Okay, that stung a bit. I almost told her it was because my stepdad preferred me over my mom that way, but I bit my tongue. Instead of replying to what she said, I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the table. She grinned in triumph and sat down.

I righted my chair when she was seated, tucking it in more. I wouldn't want a brother from Jack anyway. No doubt he'd be spoiled rotten, and be just like him. I didn't need another Jack in my life. One was more than enough.

I sighed, looking up and around.

"So.." I said, "Biology." Edward looked angry again, but I didn't point it out. A girl beside him smiled my way.

"I'm Bella." She said, reaching her hand across the table. I reached out and shook it.

"Leandra." I said.

"You're pretty quick with those come-backs." Someone else said. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I just can't stand _that_..." I gestured over my shoulder. I laid my weight on my arms, and scooted the chair closer to the table with my feet, still kneeled in it.

"It shows." The boy chuckled. I shrugged, looking down.

**A/N: Another chapter in. Again, please leave a review. I'd love to know your thoughts so far.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The hour seemed to go by too quickly. I was actually liking this lesson, despite the fact that Rachel sat inches from me. It was nice having kids to talk to, even if I chose not to speak that often.

Fifteen minutes in, she began throwing things at me. The first three times I ignored it. The fourth time, fifteen minutes until the end of the lesson, I spun and slapped her across the back of her head.

"I'm telling!" She gasped.

"Go ahead, mammoth." I spat, "I don't give a shit."

"Daaamn." The boy who'd introduced himself as Mike laughed.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"You're pretty tough for a fourth grader." He said. I shrugged.

"I get enough crap at home. I'm not about to let someone like that beast behind me start in too." I said, going quiet when I realized I'd admitted too much. I blushed, looking around at all the eyes on me, "So, uhh.."

"Yeah." Mike said, looking back down at the text book.

"What kind of crap?" Edward spoke up. I looked at him, confused, "What kind of treatment do you get at home?" Everyone's eyes were on me as they waited for my answer.

"Well, uh.."

"Her mom probably hits her." Rachel turned around in her chair, "Even her own mother doesn't want her." My face flushed hotly, and my heart beat sped up in anger. Instantly, I was trembling. She was wrong about the first part, but the second part hit home. I glared, slapping her.

"Leandra!" I heard Mr. Daniels shout from across the room. I liked the sound my hand made against her face. Rachel glared back, punching me like I had done this morning. Again, without thinking I jumped out of my chair dragging her to the floor between our tables by her hair. She shrieked in surprise as she hit the floor.

I pulled her hair tightly in my hand, slapping her repeatedly as hard as I could. She flipped us over, pinning a much smaller me to the floor and beating on me with her gorilla fists. The surrounding tables had stood up by now, watching our fight with wide eyed interest, creating almost a wall of bodies. Edward's eyes were as wide as everyone else's, as he leaned on the table to watch.

I grabbed her by the arm, pinching and twisting violently and pulling her off of me. I pinned her on her stomach, hitting her face on the floor. Squeals and shouts of pain escaped both of us as we continued for a few more seconds. She bucked me off of her roughly, sending me back into a chair, hitting my face on the leg of it before scratching her nails down the side of my face like a cat.

Mr. Daniels and the high school teacher had to actually push people out of the way to get to us to pull us apart. We clung to each other, yanking hair, scratching and punching each other. Eventually, they managed to pull us apart. I grinned internally at the ripping of her hair in my fist.

By then I had a bleeding nose and lip, obviously multiple new bruises and she nearly mirrored me. I shook her hair out of my hand, spitting my blood in her face.

"Bitch." I leaned back against the teacher, using him as leverage as I brought my foot up, kicking her squarely in the face.

"Leandra Wallace, that's enough!" The teacher holding me shouted, pulling me further back from her. The students surrounding us seemed disappointed that the fight had been broken up. I felt the stinging of her scratch and felt a renewed sense of anger. I pulled myself out of Mr. Daniels' hands and attacked her again. Cheers of the students around me spurred me on as I tripped, catching a good hold on her hair, wrapping my hand twice around it and holding on with all I was. I pulled her out of the other teacher's hands, and back down to the floor, placing my knee on her stomach. I brought my fist back, and punched her in the face once more, before I was yanked back. As I was yanked back, I kept hold on her hair, ripping more out and she screamed, following me. I managed to get one more punch in before Mr. Daniels pried my fingers open.

"You got lucky!" I growled at her. She was in tears now, covering her face.

"Enough, Leandra." Mr. Daniels growled down at me. I stood there, panting and glaring at her with hatred. I knew I wasn't much better off than she was, bleeding from the scratches which I hadn't managed to leave on her.

"Repeat that, bitch." I hissed, "Come on. Let's see how tough you are now."

"What is going on?" The teacher holding Rachel back asked, looking wide eyed between us.

"If you would have been paying attention, you'd know!" I shouted at him, still unable to calm down.

"Rachel teased Leandra about her home life, and Leandra didn't appreciate it." Edward answered.

"Is that it?" Mr. Daniels holding me asked, looking between us as well. I pulled out of his hands, spinning and glaring at him. I was still pissed, but I should have just shut my mouth.

"No." I shouted at him, "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of being forgotten about!"

"Stop shouting." He pointed his finger at me, which I smacked away. My pulse was still racing, and I wasn't about to back down.

"You only see what you choose to see!" I shouted, "She can do whatever she wants to me, but the minute I put an end to it, you step in!"

"Why are you this angry?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

I stomped my foot, "What do you even care?" I gestured behind me, "Rachel's just fine, thank fucking God!"

"I've had about enough of your mouth!" He grabbed me by the arm, dragging me toward the door, "Come on." He took us both to the nurse's office.

She took one look at the both of us and shook her head.

"I can't help them here." She said, "Let me call the doctor."

We sat waiting, and I ached to reach over and finish what I'd started. I hadn't calmed down yet, and I sat fuming, but I nearly had control.

"You're the bitch." Rachel whispered to me after a few minutes. Renewing my anger I stood up, and punched her once again. If I was going to get into trouble, I was going to get my anger out at least.

"Okay." Mr. Daniels with his back turned groaned, spun around and pulled me away again, holding me across the room from her. I struggled in his hands, groaning in frustration when I couldn't get loose. I grunted with the effort.

I watched as the door opened and the doctor they'd called came in. Mr. Daniels, not paying attention to me anymore, his hands loosened enough for me to yank myself free and launched myself at Rachel again. I slammed into her, wrapping my arm around her neck and punching her in the head repeatedly. Despite the hands trying to pull us apart, I kept hold.

"Stop this!" Mr. Daniels shouted, tugging and tugging. The doctor stepped forward and took gentle hold of my arm, surprisingly enough to get me to release her. I kicked and scrambled as I was pulled free of Rachel. Mr. Daniels took me from him, holding me away from her. The doctor stood between us, his eyes wide on me. I stood panting for a bit, trembling with the need to keep hitting her.

"You haven't seen a bitch yet, unless you've looked in the mirror at your ugly fucking face recently." I spat at Rachel. The doctor took in the sight, wide eyed.

"Leandra, enough!" Mr. Daniels shouted down at me. I glared at Rachel around the doctor.

"Does it hurt? Aww.." I snapped, "Fucking _super_!"

"Enough!" I flinched at Mr. Daniels next shout, but stayed glaring at Rachel. I was quiet now.

He sighed, before looking back up at the doctor, "I'm sorry you had to be called down here, Dr. Cullen." I looked up at his eyes, remembering that name. That must have been Edward's dad. I found myself suddenly feeling nervous. Just knowing this man was a father, made me view him differently. Instantly watching with careful curiosity. I didn't know what to expect, and that made me apprehensive.

"It's no problem." Dr. Cullen said, "Which one is the worse off?"

"Rachel." He said, "Right there." She was crying again as he kneeled in front of her, pulling on gloves and taking in the damage. I pulled my arms out of the teachers hands, fixing my shirt. His grip was starting to hurt the welts. I trembled slightly with my anger, watching him with Rachel. Keeping careful watch, I took in the way he carefully looked over her face, taking in the damage I'd done to her. I half wondered if he would be that easy with me, but I doubted it. I deserved nothing of the sort. I'd been bad, so I deserved every bit of pain I got.

"She's an animal." Rachel cried, looking over at me, then back at Dr. Cullen, "Can you put her down?"

I glared at her again, noticing the teacher was talking to someone else. I didn't like the way she spoke about me, especially to Edward's dad. I stepped forward, liking the way Rachel cringed away from me, but I was stopped by Dr. Cullens hand. It amazed me that just a hand held out could stop me in my tracks. I froze up, watching his hand for any indication he was about to hit me. I looked from his hand, to his eyes and what I saw there told me all I needed to know.

He wouldn't hit me, no matter what I'd done.

"Easy." He said, looking at me. I frowned, not used to trusting someone completely. His every movement told me he wasn't a bad person. I wasn't used to just knowing someone wouldn't hit me, and it confused me.

I sighed, and sat in a chair one away from Rachel.

"Sorry." I said to him.

"Both parents have been called, and they should be here any minute." Mr. Daniels said. I turned, looking up at him.

"What?" I asked, nearly shouting and standing. I caught the attention of Dr. Cullen as well. He turned his eyes to me, watching me closely.

"What did you expect me to do, Leandra?" Mr. Daniels asked, "Fighting, and most definitely, that language is not tolerated. Both of you are also going to be suspended, as I've also told your parents."

I whimpered and sat back down in a chair, hanging my head. I started to cry then. I cried in fear. This was it. This was something that would probably get me the beating of a lifetime. Jack hated being called from school, especially when it involved me getting into trouble. I covered my face with my hands, crying quietly. I wasn't afraid of him showing up here, I wasn't afraid of him driving me home. I was afraid of him taking me home, and what would happen there. I feared for my life, and I knew I had every reason to.

Glancing up, I saw Dr. Cullen glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you looking at?" I sniffled, turning my face away. My pride causing me to be rude, which I really didn't want to do. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and continued to cry softly. He didn't know. He didn't understand that Mr. Daniels calling Jack had just sealed my fate. I was going to die that night, and there wasn't anything anyone would do.

"Please.." I whispered silently, shaking my head and lowering it again, "Don't let him be too mad.."

The door opened once again, and a different man came in.

"Daddy." Rachel cried, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, honey." He said, kneeling beside Dr. Cullen, "Is she going to be okay?" He asked him.

"She'll be just fine." Dr. Cullen told him, "Some bruising, maybe two stitches for her lip, and she'll be fine." I stared at the floor, "She may have some pretty bad bruising around her nose, but it's not broken." I tuned him out then. I didn't care about her fucking recovery. I knew Jack wouldn't dare beat me here, but I knew it was in my immediate future. I cringed, thinking about that. I whimpered again, looking up at Mr. Daniels briefly.

We sat in silence, as I calmed down. I knew my tears would do nothing for me here. Dr. Cullen continued to glance at me now and then, but I ignored it to. I had to think if I was going to save my skin. Any hiding places? I still had the one at the top of my closet, but Jack had told me to stay out of the attic. This might be an exception.

The door flew open a few minutes later, slamming back against the wall, completely obliterating the quiet of the office. I flinched, knowing who it was. Closing my eyes, I took a deep calming breath, before opening them again. I looked over at all the shocked witnesses, meeting Dr. Cullens eyes again. I'm sure he saw the pure dread in mine as clearly as I saw the concern in his.

I listened as Jack stomped over to me, lowering my head.

"Fighting, Leandra?" He asked, loudly. I flinched again, but kept my head down, "Look at me." I turned my eyes up to his, the others in the office forgotten. He got a good look at me, and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Jesus Christ." He growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sor-"

"Yes," He agreed, "You should be sorry. Look what you did to that other girl." He said. I looked down again, and he kneeled, turning my head to look at her, "See what you did?"

I nodded in his hand.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He growled to me.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, for hitting you." I murmured. She looked wide eyed at Jack then back at me.

"It's okay." She said, obviously scared for me. Jack turned my head back to look at him.

"What were you thinking?" His voice was quiet, but I knew he wanted to shout.

"I wasn't." I whispered.

"That's apparent." He scoffed, "Where was your fucking _head, _Leandra?" I flinched slightly as his voice rose. My heart was racing as he stayed kneeled in front of me, waiting for my answer. The very thing he hated most, me not answering, "Answer me!"

"Hold on a minu-" The teacher spoke quietly.

"You stay out of this." Jack barked toward him, and he was quiet again. He turned his eyes back to me, his tone was softer, "Answer me."

"B-But she-"

"I don't care." He growled, pointing his finger in my face, "You know better than this. Making me drive all the way down here just to pick you up for being stupid. Are you honestly that selfish? That stupid?" It was quiet aside from Jack's scolding now, "You think the house pays for itself? You think everything in your f.." He paused, "In your life is free?"

"No, sir." I murmured, closing my eyes.

"That's right. They aren't." I looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. I looked over, meeting the doctor's concerned eyes.

"Look at me." Jack growled, turning my face back to him, "You just wait until we get home, young lady. You know better than this, but I'll make sure you remember this time. You won't forget again, you understand me?" That confirmed it. A storm was brewing, and I knew it wouldn't end well for me.

"Sir." Jack looked over at Dr. Cullen now standing there, "May I?" Jack grunted, but stood, allowing Dr. Cullen to kneel in his place. My eyes welled with tears again, not meeting his eyes. My cheek was still stinging. He replaced his gloves and gently took my chin in his hand, turning it so he could get a good look at the damage.

"I'll need to take you in the back." He said, "Check for concussions." He gently took my hand, and at first I flinched away, but realized his hand was comforting, despite it's cold temperature. He took my hand in his again and led me toward one of the back rooms.

"Hey," Jack called. Dr. Cullen turned and gave him a comforting smile.

"I just need to check her in a quiet, calm place." He said, "It's a little hectic out here." Again, Jack grunted and turned around. I was led by the hand down the small hallway, and into one of the three exam rooms, and Dr. Cullen closed the door.

I was seated in a chair beside the door, and he kneeled in front of me. I sighed deeply, calming down. He was quiet for a moment as I calmed down.

"What happened out there?" He asked gently, trying to meet my eyes.

**A/N: Enter Dr. Cullen. Something I'm sure you all were waiting for. ;D**


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Twilight! ...Just thought I'd point that out.  
**

**Chapter Four**

He continued to kneel there, waiting for a reply.

"She picks on me a lot." I finally said quietly, tucking my hands between my knees, "She said my mom hits me, but she doesn't. She said my mom doesn't want me, and I hit her. I got mad."

"Where did you learn that language?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I hear it a lot."

"Leandra." I looked up at Dr. Cullen's eyes, "Does your father always speak to you that way?"

"He's not my father, he's my stepfather, and yeah." I said, looking down, "But I'm used to it." He was quiet for a moment, turning a pen in his hands. Eventually, he spoke.

"This is extremely important." He said quietly, "Does he do more to you than speak that way?" I looked up, wide eyed into his eyes. My heart dropped, pounding in my chest. I was painfully reminded of my earlier wishes. What the hell was going on? Someone finally noticed. Someone finally paid enough attention to me to see passed the concealer, and passed the lies. I had to try, nonetheless.

"N-No." I whispered, looking down.

"Leandra, the bruise on the side of your face is old." He said, "It's already had days to heal. You didn't get that from the fight today." I fidgeted slightly in the chair, "If he hits you, you need to tell me." My heart raced faster, and I was incredibly glad he couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes, steeling myself. I swallowed and shook my head, "Are you sure?" He asked urgently. I sat there trembling.

If I told the doctor, maybe he'd be able to put a stop to it. Maybe he could make Jack stop hitting me, and visiting me in the middle of the night. Maybe he could make it all end, without me having to die. But I thought again. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't. The thought of the threat Jack gave me repeatedly had me sob and squeeze my eyes shut.

"I-I can't.." I whispered.

"Leandra," He whispered quietly, "Whatever he told you, was a lie. Whatever you're hesitating over, won't happen. If he hurts you, please tell me so I can make it stop." My heart pounded faster, and I trembled harder. I was afraid, deathly afraid of the man out in the reception area. Dr. Cullen was promising to make it stop, he was promising to make everything okay again. I hung my head, closing my eyes and covering my face.

"What do I do?" I whispered silently to myself, knowing he couldn't hear it. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly this time, I whimpered into my hands. The pressure on me in those final seconds seemed to nearly crush me. Dr. Cullen was just offering me something I'd so desperately needed. A way out. All I had to do was answer his questions honestly. All I had to do was tell him the truth, which seemed to be the hardest thing in the world.

The thought of no more pain at Jack's hands fueled me as I nodded my head yes.

"Just to make sure that this is what you're telling me." He said quietly, "Your stepfather hits you?"

I nodded again, "Yes." I didn't know what came over me as I started to cry harder.

He nodded quickly and stood, "Stay here." He said. He left the room, closing the door behind him. I sat in silence for a moment. I still felt the pressure, and the fear. I thought it would get easier if I had told him. I thought I wouldn't have to be scared anymore, but to my dismay, I was. I was very afraid.

What if Dr. Cullen was out there telling Jack what I accused him of? My heart took off faster at just that thought, and I stood up. I walked to the door, opening it quietly. I listened to what was going on just down the hall.

"Leandra is very shaken up." I heard Dr. Cullen's voice. I wanted to step out, but it seemed that he wasn't going to tell him after all. I calmed myself a bit and stood there in the doorway, but out of sight.

They talked quietly out in the reception area for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't know what I was supposed to be waiting on, but I heard as Jack began to grow impatient. Barking at Dr. Cullen to go get me, so we could go home. If he got his way, and managed to take me home with him, I probably wouldn't make it out alive again.

About a minute or two of stalling later, Jack's voice grew angry. Very angry.

"Leandra!" He roared, and I darted away from the door, "You lying little bitch!" Peeking out, I looked up the hall, seeing Jack being handcuffed rather roughly. He looked up, spotting me and resisting the officer behind him, with an anger fueled growl my way. I tripped backwards and crawled behind the exam table in the room, sitting with my back to it, and covering my ears as his angry shouts faded away. What had I done?

Everything had changed in just a few minutes, and I had no idea what was supposed to happen next.

I covered my ears, thinking about all that had happened when I'd heard that tone of voice. Beatings, bad beatings. Just two days ago, I'd heard that tone of voice, and received the hatred end of his belt, repeatedly, every inch of my body that could be covered up was bruised by that belt. My back, my chest, my stomach, my arms, shoulders, thighs and calves. Exploding in pain repeatedly as he brought it down over me. I shook my head, sobbing quietly now.

The kicking, the punching, the slapping and grabbing. Throwing me across the room, down onto the floor, into walls and furniture. My cries going unheard, falling on deaf ears. Bleeding into my bedroom carpet, into my mattress. The night visits, the pain when I refused him. The pain when I attempted to claw away, to get out from under him. His hand around my neck, shaking me until I plead with him to let me go.

"Please don't let him go." I whispered, my ears still covered, "Please.. Never let him go."

I sobbed harder. What had I done? By telling the truth, I saved my life. Dr. Cullen saved my life.

"Leandra?" I opened my eyes, looking up. Dr. Cullen and what looked like the chief of police met my eyes when I looked up. I stood quickly, wrapping my arms around Dr. Cullen, sobbing hard into his coat. I was so scared, so very afraid of what might come next. I felt bad about sobbing all over him like I was, but I needed comfort so badly, I didn't think twice. He held me tightly, not saying a word in complaint. After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to breathe, and looked around.

"When do I go home?" I asked, looking up at him.

"After your home has been assessed, making positive you'd be cared for." Dr. Cullen said, "If it's not fit for a child, you'll be released into the state's custody until it is." I closed my eyes, looking down, knowing what that meant. A flood of questions entered my mind. Where would I end up? Who would be my new mom and dad? How much worse off will I be? Will these new parents beat me, too?

"So.." I murmured, "A foster home until my mom stops drinking so much?"

He was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"I'd be better off on my own." I whispered, "My mom will never stop drinking."

"We'll worry about that later." Dr. Cullen murmured to me, "For now, I need to make sure you're okay." I took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. As I left the school, holding tightly to Dr. Cullen's hand and Chief Swan by my side, I didn't know what I was walking into, but I feared what it might entail.

I was led to Chief Swan's car, and hesitated as Dr. Cullen attempted to release my hand. He looked, puzzled down at our hands, before meeting my eyes and squatting in front of me.

"I'll be there at the hospital with you." He assured me, and I still couldn't make myself let his hand go, "I promise. Everything will be okay now."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked quietly, "What if I made a big mistake?"

"I can tell you right now that you didn't." He said gently, "You'll see." I whimpered, but hesitantly released his hand.

I was helped into the front seat of Chief Swan's car, the door closed gently behind me.

It was a short, but very nerve-wracking trip to the hospital in town. I climbed out more scared than when I climbed in.

"Do I have to do this?" I whimpered, looking back at Chief Swan, "Can't you just lock him up, and let me go home?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart." He told me quietly, "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Where am I going?" I felt brave enough to ask.

"I'll find a place for you." He tried to assure me. I frowned, knowing he expected me to be satisfied with such a vague answer. We walked across the parking lot and into the hospital, meeting Dr. Cullen as we stepped in. My stomach felt nauseous, and I looked around me in what felt like pure panic. So much was happening now, and the path ahead of me seemed so uncertain. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the urge to vomit.

"I'm not feeling very good." I whimpered, still looking up and down the hallways, "Can't I just go home?"

"Leandra?" I looked over as a friendly looking nurse stepped over to us, "My name is Lorrie. Can you please come with me?"

"No." I answered automatically. I felt the panic actually rising in me, scared beyond words. She held her hand out.

"It'll be okay, sweety." She tried.

"Stop telling me that." I whimpered, shaking my head and stepped back away from her, "You don't know what's going to happen to me any more than I do." I pushed passed her, following the signs for the restroom. Darting through the door, I dove into the first stall and slammed the door behind me before falling to my knees and emptying my already empty stomach into the toilet.

What was I doing? I couldn't go through this. I couldn't handle this. I was just one kid. How was I supposed to deal with all of this? Especially when I'd already been through so much.

"Leandra," I closed my eyes at Lorrie's voice, "It'll be okay, honey. I promise you." I listened as she made her way into the restroom, letting the door close behind her, "Just come on out when you're ready. We'll take it slow, okay?"

I took deep breaths. Slow, I could deal with. Although I doubted it would be slow enough to suit my taste, it was better than nothing. I only took a few minutes longer, calming down enough to step out of the restroom. Wiping my hands on my jeans I looked around at everyone there. Dr. Cullen, Chief Swan, and Lorrie all looked back at me.

I was far from alright, but I sighed deeply, knowing I had to do what they asked me to. It was my only option.

After a quick statement taking session from Chief Swan, my heart pounded as Lorrie took me into an exam room. I looked back, meeting Dr. Cullen's eyes fearfully as she closed the door. Dr. Cullen had stuck around this long. Hopefully he would stick around a little longer. I needed him to so much more than I thought even I knew.

Minutes ticked by, and slowly, I revealed all of my wounds to Lorrie. It was silent as she took in the damage done to me over not only the last couple of days, but the six years I'd lived with Jack.

I hissed quietly at the gentle touch along my back. Standing there in my underwear, I felt a little uncomfortable in front of her. Welts and bruises criss-crossing all over my body, some longer than the others when more of the belt had made contact with my skin. I was turned around, facing the nurse now.

Older bruises and scars mixed in with the welts, as her eyes took in the damage. Some of the welts had split the skin, but not too many of them, and she cleaned them. It stung, but I was able to deal with it. I held my arms up as she instructed I do, so she could inspect the welts on my sides and along my ribs.

She snapped a few pictures of the wounds. Making sure to document each and every mark she found on my skin.

"Leandra, this is important." She said quietly. I turned to look at her, "Did he touch you anywhere?" I blushed, looking away. I knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if I was still a virgin. She wanted to know if he'd done anything worse to me than beat me. I felt ashamed to admit that he had, which was the only reason I hesitated.

I stood there, looking down and she waited about a minute before asking again. I figured since I'd already gone this far, I might as well tell her everything.

"Yes.." I nodded and sighed. She sighed as well in sadness. She requested I let her do an exam on me. I hesitantly agreed. Doing whatever I could to make this go faster, it went somewhat smoothly.

Once that was over, I was allowed to put on some clean clothes provided by the hospital. A light purple, longsleeved shirt, and light blue jean overalls.

"What are you going to do with my old clothes?" I asked, snapping the strap into place. I liked these clothes. They made me feel better already. They were slightly baggy, but not overly so.

"They'll be taken in for evidence." She told me, "And your room at home will be searched for further evidence as well. With allegations this serious, we don't want anything to go unnoticed." I nodded, looking down. I was starting to feel tired. With everything going on at once, I knew I wouldn't be long for bed. Wherever that bed might sit. Gently, she placed a hand on my back and led me out of the room. We stepped out, and I walked over to a row of chairs outside the exam room.

"The injuries aren't life threatening." She told Dr. Cullen as I sat, "She should be alright. Just a little sore for a few weeks."

He nodded, and she continued, "There's something else you should know. She admitted to me that there was more abuse than physical." She paused and I tuned them out. I inspected my hands, knowing they were talking about me. I didn't exactly know what she was telling him, but I knew it was nothing good. She handed him the photos she'd taken. I looked up at Dr. Cullen as he turned to look at me, his eyes weighted with emotion. I half worried I'd be in trouble, for some unfathomable reason. Looking back down, I didn't want him to see my fear, or shame.

"You're sure she has no other family to take her in?" Lorrie asked, looking at me also, "No one who truly cares and understands her situation? I'd hate to think of her going through this alone, because of lack of trust."

He didn't reply, just watched me as I looked down.

**A/N: ****Told you it'd get better. Or.. Worse.. However you look at it. Please leave a review with your thoughts. :}**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**CPOV**

Walking into the high school, I couldn't help but shake my head at the reason I was called here. Two fourth grade students fighting. Humans never failed to astound me at their instincts. Hurting each other, nearly purely for the sake of hurting each other.

I made my way toward the nurse's office, already smelling the blood from the two girls. I listened in near shock as I heard one of them hit the other.

"Okay." A male's voice was heard as he pulled one from the other. I walked in through the door, quickly taking in the situation. The one he held was rather small, just positively fuming with the anger she felt.

I stood in shock, witnessing the smaller of the two, the one he held, pouncing on the other. Repeatedly punching the other in the head, she was so angry. Such anger shouldn't be possible in a young girl.

"Stop this!" Mr. Daniels called, attempting to seperate the small girl from the one being beaten on. He pulled at her, but she refused to release her. I stepped up, taking hold of her arm and she let go. She struggled in my hand, and I felt the effort she put forth to get back to the other girl. Mr. Daniels stepped closer and took the small girl's arm, pulling her back. I stood there between the two of them, shocked at the display this young girl put on.

"You haven't seen a bitch yet." The smaller of the two growled at the other, being held back by Mr. Daniels, "Unless you've looked in the mirror at your ugly fucking face recently." The anger behind those words was very real, it took me by surprise.

"Leandra, enough!" Mr. Daniels shouted. He was having a hard time controlling her. So the smaller girl's name was Leandra. I noted that for later.

"Does it hurt?" Leandra growled, her eyes holding such hate, "Aww.. Fucking _super_!" Where did she learn this much anger?

"Enough!" She flinched at his shout, and it seemed to do the trick. Leandra continued to glare at the one next to me, but was quiet.

Mr. Daniels sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry you had to be called down here, Dr. Cullen." I took in Leandra's appearance. She stood maybe 3'8, rather skinny for her age, weighing maybe 58 pounds. Her auburn hair loose around her face, her green eyes narrowed at the other girl. Shockingly, underneath concealer, were bruises she tried to hide. Despite the new wounds and bruises, the old ones were easy to see.

I had my suspicions now about where she learned such hatred. It wasn't uncommon for children as young as these girls to be so impressionable, that the way their parents acted passed on to them. It became like a second nature.

"It's no problem." I answered finally, "Which one is the worse off?"

"Rachel. Right there." Mr. Daniels said, gesturing to the girl seated in the chair in front of me. It didn't surprise me with how much anger was radiating out of Leandra. Pulling on gloves, I got right to work. She was more upset than hurt, which wasn't surprising in a child her age. I carefully assessed the damage, which was nearly minimal. It looked worse than it really was.

While I examined Rachel, Leandra kept watch on me. Curiosity in her eyes, probably assessing me just as much as I was assessing Rachel. She had a nervousness to her that also fit in to my suspicion.

"She's an animal. Can you put her down?" Rachel asked me, looking over at Leandra. Angering her further, she went to take a step toward Rachel. Though I knew what Rachel asked was uncalled for, I wanted to keep the two of them from hurting each other further. I held out my hand to Leandra, and she stopped. She stopped so suddenly, it seemed to surprise her. My hand was open, relaxed and she noted that. She seemed afraid, but I wanted her to see she could trust me. It amazed me that though I knew this girl just a few minutes, I'd seen more than the teacher of her class had in the months he'd spent teaching her.

Her eyes looked from my hand, to my eyes. Even more curiosity burning in hers.

"Easy." I told her, hoping to calm her somewhat. She sighed quietly and sat down in one of the chairs. Keeping one in between them.

"Sorry." Leandra sighed, and I knew she was calming down.

"Both parents have been called," Mr. Daniels informed me, "And they should be here any minute." I was happy about that. It would give me a chance to observe how the two of them interacted. To my surprise, Leandra turned her eyes to him.

"What?" She asked loudly, standing. I looked over at her in my surprise at the fear in her voice. How could they not have seen this?

"What did you expect me to do, Leandra? Fighting, and most definitely, that language is not tolerated." Mr. Daniels asked her incredulously, "Both of you are also going to be suspended, as I've also told your parents." I continued to watch as she let out a quiet whimper, sitting back down. She started to cry then, and given her heartrate, now fearful.

I continued on with Rachel, but my thoughts were heavily on Leandra and her quiet cries. I kept watch on her, seeing a very fearful child sitting to my left. She hadn't said a word about what happened at home, but I knew better than to take that as an answer.

She eventually noticed my continued watch on her, and sniffled.

"What are you looking at?" I knew it was only fear that caused her to react so harshly to me. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she leaned forward. Despair in every single one of her features.

"Please.." She whispered to herself, so quietly she probably figured I couldn't hear it, "Don't let him be too mad.." It was almost a prayer. Shaking her head, she hung her head again. Her words concerned me. Spoken so heartbreakingly softly, I was not about to let her go home with her father.

I saw all the weight this child carried, at such a young age, and already I went through what must be done to ensure her safety.

Rachel's father arrived then, taken by his expression he was worried about her. I turned my attention back to Rachel, ready to stitch her lip up.

"Daddy. I'm sorry!" She whimpered to him.

"It's okay, honey." Her father looked to me, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be just fine." I told him gently, "Some bruising, maybe two stitches for her lip, and she'll be fine." He let out the breath he was holding, "She may have some pretty bad bruising around her nose, but it's not broken." Glancing at Leandra who sat silently, knowing it was her that caused her harm.

I wanted to tell him not to be too angry at her. That it wasn't her fault, but I kept silent.

A few minutes went by, while I finished up with Rachel. I was about to stand when the door slammed open, causing everyone around me to flinch. Leandra's heart began to race even faster, and I was suddenly worried for her.

I met the eyes of a man who I instantly disliked. He made his way around the group, and stood in front of Leandra, who looked at all of us. Leandra met my eyes, and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Fighting, Leandra?" His tone worried me also. It was angry, instead of worried. Leandra's reaction to his tone concerned me further, "Look at me." She turned her fearful eyes up to his, and his eyes took in the state of her face.

"Jesus Christ." He groaned, irritated.

"I'm sor-" I hadn't heard her speak very much, but her tone was very fearful, very nervous.

"Yes," He interrupted her, "You should be sorry. Look at what you did to that other girl." The violence nearly blazing from this man had me stand. He kneeled in front of Leandra, taking the back of her head in his hand and turning her head toward Rachel, "See what you did?" She nodded her considerably smaller head in his hand, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

Instantly, she complied, "I'm sorry, Rachel." She murmured, "For hitting you." Rachel sensed the danger from this man as well, and she was worried.

"It's okay." She murmured back, taking in Leandra's father's stature. Her father turned her head back to him a little too roughly.

"What were you thinking?" His tone was lowered now, dangerous.

"I wasn't." She replied to him.

"That's apparent. Where was your fucking _head,_ Leandra?" There it was. I nearly flinched at the use of his language toward her. Her heart sped up, and she stayed quiet, "Answer me!" His voice just rose an octave, but it was enough. Clearly, Mr. Daniels didn't expect this type of treatment.

"Hold on a minu-" He began, starting to step forward.

"You stay out of this." Her father's tone made Mr. Daniels back down almost instantly. He turned his eyes back to his daughter, "Answer me."

"B-But she-" Leandra attempted to defend herself.

"I don't care." His finger pointed in her face, "You know better than this. Making me drive all the way down here just to pick you up for being stupid." Not one word of relief, only making her feel worse by blaming her, "Are you honestly that selfish? That stupid?" I wanted to speak up, but feared that would only make things worse, "You think the house pays for itself? You think everything in your f.." He paused, "In your life is free?" I knew what word he was going to use, but thought better of it, considering he'd already let it slip before. His anger was getting worse. I realized what I was seeing here.

I hated having my suspicions confirmed, I really did. It was so sad, so completely heartbreaking witnessing him speak to this child this way.

"No, sir." Leandra's head was hung, and her eyes closed.

"That's right. They aren't." Leandra looked toward me, fear shining brightly in them. I knew what she was trying to tell me, I knew she was afraid, very afraid of this man.

"Look at me." Jack growled, turning her face back to him, "You just wait until we get home, young lady. You know better than this, but I'll make sure you remember this time. You won't forget again, you understand me?" I didn't like the threat in his words. I stepped forward.

"Sir." I said quietly, as not to anger him further. He turned his eyes to me and I gestured to Leandra, "May I?" I half feared he wouldn't allow me to look her over, to make sure she was okay. Eventually, he stood and allowed me to step forward and kneel where he'd previously been. Leandra began to cry again as she looked away from me. I placed new gloves on, took her chin gently in my hand, and she flinched ever so slightly. I turned her head gently so I could get a good look at not only the scratches, but the yellowing bruise poorly hidden. I noticed her eye darkening in a bruise also. That wasn't received today either. That had time to darken. That was old. I sighed.

"I'll need to take you in the back." I told her quietly, "Check for concussions." I also knew I needed to separate her from her father, if I was going to get her to admit what I already knew to be true. She wouldn't dare it in front of him. I stood and took her hand softly in mine. She flinched away from me at first, and in that one touch, I felt her trembles clearly. After a moment, a very small moment, she took my hand again. Probably realizing that I was only here to help her. She stood up, willing to follow me.

"Hey." Her father grunted, obviously distrusting. I turned and though it bothered me, I smiled at him.

"I just need to check in a quiet, calm place. It's a little hectic out here." He must have believed me, because he turned around. I led her down the small hallway, leading her into the last exam room, closing the door behind me. Silently rejoycing that I had successfully seperated the two of them.

I sat her down in a chair, kneeling in front of her and giving her a moment to relax. I looked over her face again, and I knew those bruises weren't the only ones on her. I knew she was abused, but just how much? She kept her gaze down, sadness and relief in her features.

Her heart started to slow down to a more normal pace, and she sighed.

"What happened out there?" I asked her. She still kept her gaze down, probably unsure how to answer.

"She picks on me a lot." She murmured finally, "She said my mom hits me, but she doesn't. She said my mom doesn't want me, and I hit her. I got mad."

"Where did you learn that language?" I asked, though I already knew.

"I hear it a lot." She shrugged a bit, looking down at her hands.

"Leandra, does your father always speak to you that way?" I asked her, hoping she would continue to cooperate with me.

"He's not my father, he's my stepfather, and yeah." She looked down again, "But I'm used to it." I knew what I was facing now. Again, I hated having it confirmed. She was too young to have to deal with someone like him. I studied her again. She wasn't the violent one in this situation as I had originally thought. She was reacting to her anger the only way she knew how. The only way she'd been taught.

"This is extremely important." I murmured to her. I paused for a few seconds, "Does he do more to you than speak that way?" The fear in her eyes as she turned her gaze to mine was answer enough. The fear, and surprise, as well as one more emotion I hadn't been expecting came to her. Surprise. She seemed surprised that I'd noticed, but also afraid.

"N-No." She whimpered, and I knew it was fear causing her to answer. She was afraid, and it was easy to see why. I decided to state my reasoning.

"Leandra, the bruise on the side of your face is old. It's already had days to heal. You didn't get that from the fight today." I told her, her heart rate picking up again, "If he hits you, you need to tell me." I pressed slightly. She shook her head slightly. Hardly convincing, "Are you sure?" I asked, stressing the last word. I wanted, needed to give her every opportunity to tell me. She was trembling, thinking hard, considering telling me. She let out a quiet sob, closing her eyes tightly.

"I-I can't.." I couldn't take that as an answer.

"Leandra," I whispered to her, "Whatever he told you, was a lie. Whatever you're hesitating over, won't happen." I knew in these cases, the child was often threatened, "If he hurts you, please tell me so I can make it stop." That had done it. I could see it in her eyes and the way she seemed so unsure. She covered her face with her hands, her head hanging.

"What do I do?" She whispered to herself again. I wanted to answer her, tell me the truth, but I stayed silent. She knew what she had to do, and she would find that in time. All she needed was just someone to refuse to take no for an answer.

She seemed to tremble harder as her heart pounded faster. I knew this was hard on her, so I waited patiently. I didn't want to pressure her too much. I wanted her to choose to trust me, to choose to let me help her.

Ever so slightly, her head nodded.

"Just to make sure that this is what you're telling me." I murmured to her, "Your stepfather hits you?"

I had to confirm before I did anything.

She nodded to me again, "Yes." More tears spilled down her cheeks, and I stood. I nodded to her.

"Stay here." I told her, leaving the room. I knew what I had to do. Keep her separated from him, and let the proper people know.

"Where is she?" I almost ignored her stepfather's question as I asked for her file. I knew during field trips, the teachers had to carry the student's files with them. Just in case something were to happen on their outing.

The nurse handed it to me, and I looked through it. Leandra Wallace, nine years old. Stepfather's name was Jack Wallace, mother's name Gina Wallace. He'd adopted her, seeing as how they had the same last name. I shook my head slightly.

"Hey, doc." Jack asked again, "Where is she?"

"She's still in the room, still calming down." I answered him, looking up at him.

"Well, bring her out so I can take her home." He grumbled, "I've got things to do."

"Just a minute, please." I told him, turning to the nurse. I stepped closer to her, whispering my request she call the authorities, and let them know of Leandra's case. Seeing the seriousness of the situation, she quickly nodded and turned into another room.

"What does she need to calm down from, anyway?" Jack scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "She won that fight. She should be happy."

I shook my head, "You shouldn't encourage her to fight." I listened, nearly groaning as the door down the hall opened, "Leandra is very shaken up." I was half nervous she would attempt to come out here, but she never did. Staying out of sight, merely listening for any sign that she was about to be hurt.

I stalled for as long as I could, praying the police would show up before Jack caught on to what was going on. I told him anything, trying to keep him calm. He seemed the type to easily lose his temper, of course that could have been an understatement.

"Alright, doc." Jack barked, "Go get her, before I have to. I want to get the hell out of here."

"I can't comfortably do that." I told him, "She needs just a few more minutes to calm down."

"She can calm down at home." He insisted, running his hand through his hair frustratedly.

The pressure seemed to build and build until finally the police showed up. Four officers and Chief Swan. He took one look at them, and began to get angry. Quickly. I stepped back, both protecting the others in the office, and Leandra down the hall, and let the officers do their job.

The anger in his eyes was enough. It was all I needed to know.

"What the fuck is this?!" He snarled to me, "Oh, I know she wasn't stupid enough to tell stories!"

"No," I answered him calmly, "No story telling here. Just the truth, Mr. Wallace."

"Leandra!" He roared toward the hall, "You lying little bitch!" The two officers behind him wasted no time in handcuffing him. He seemed to get more angry, looking behind me. I knew she'd poked her head out, and given her heartrate, she was terrified. He nearly shook the officers off of him, but they kept hold on his arms, dragging him from the room.

This was, by far, the worst case of anger I'd ever seen. And Leandra had grown up in the middle of that. I worried for her then, very deeply.

Charlie came up to me, shaking his head.

"I heard there was a child involved, and brought all the men I could." He said quietly, "It's sad that this still has to happen."

"Thank you for coming." I told him, "She's back here." We started down the hall, clearly hearing her cries. We stepped into the dark room quietly, just as she whispered.

"Please don't let him go. Please.. Never let him go." There was no way on earth a child could simply make up that kind of fear. We stepped closer to where her voice was coming from, the floor behind the exam table.

Charlie took one look at her, curled into a ball and covering her ears, and I knew he agreed with me.

"Leandra?" I called, and she looked up at me, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She darted to her feet, and wrapped her arms around me. Her trembling told me she was so very afraid of Jack being released.

She buried her face into my jacket, and cried. I held her tightly, knowing she just needed someone to care. Someone to let her know everything would be okay.

It took her a few minutes to calm down. She turned her head, looking back toward where Jack had been dragged off from.

She turned her eyes up, looking at me, "When do I go home?" She didn't know much about this situation, it showed.

"After your home has been assessed, making positive you'd be cared for. If it's not fit for a child, you'll be released into the state's custody until it is." She closed her eyes, seeming defeated. She understood what I was telling her.

"So.." She whispered, "A foster home until my mom stops drinking so much?" I hadn't known her mother had a drinking problem. This complicated things, as much as I hated to admit it. As much as I wished for a simple ending.

"Yes." I told her. She sighed.

"I'd be better off on my own. My mom will never stop drinking."

"We'll worry about that later. For now, I need to make sure you're okay." She nodded to me.

I introduced Charlie, and she eyed him with distrust, but I knew it was only instinct for her. We left the school shortly after, to head to the hospital to assess her abuse. Closely. I walked her, her hand in mine, toward Charlie's car. When I attempted to let go, she held on, looking up at me.

I sensed then that she'd built an attachment to me. This could have been very bad.

"I'll be there at the hospital with you." I told her, hoping to calm her enough about riding with Charlie. I continued when she still didn't release me, "I promise. Everything will be okay now."

"How can you be so sure? What if I made a big mistake?" She was having doubts. Understandable, given her now hazy future.

"I can tell you right now that you didn't." She would wind up in a foster family that would love her. I could tell that right then, "You'll see." She whimpered gently, but released my hand. It worried me deeply, just how much it bothered me to have her release my hand.

At the hospital, while I waited for the two of them to come in, I called Lorrie over. I filled her in on the situation, and asked if she'd be willing to do Leandra's exam herself. She agreed, of course, knowing as I did that Leandra would probably be more comfortable if she did it. She walked off to start her chart, as they stepped in.

Leandra looked around her, pale and panic clear in her eyes.

**A/N: I thought I'd put Carlisle's point of view in this just for a bit more insight. Not much going on in this one that you haven't already read. Just his thoughts.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**CPOV**

"I'm not feeling very good. Can't I just go home?" I wouldn't doubt her stomach would be queasy, especially given what she'd been through already, and how much more she'd be put through before she could rest.

Lorrie returned then.

"Leandra?" She turned her eyes to Lorrie, "My name is Lorrie. Can you please come with me?"

"No." Her voice told me she was seconds from losing what little was in her stomach. Lorrie held her hand out to her calmly.

"I'll be okay, sweety." She tried to calm her.

"Stop telling me that." Leandra whimpered, taking a step back, "You don't know what's going to happen to me any more than I do." I watched as she ran off. She was feeling overwhelmed, and it was easily understandable. She was afraid and I hated having to rush her.

Lorrie gave me a sad smile before following Leandra.

"Poor kid." Charlie sighed, "I wish this could just wait a few days." It couldn't.

"We just need to get passed this part." I murmured, "Find her a place to go, and we'll go from there."

"I don't think it'll be that easy." He commented, beginning to walk up the hall. I followed, "Not with how scared she is. Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"I can't say as I have." I muttered, keeping my eyes down the hall.

"She trusts you, Dr. Cullen." He said, "You can just see it in her eyes." He paused as we stopped outside the restroom where Lorrie stood waiting, "I don't doubt she'll cooperate with Lorrie, and the exam, as much as she doesn't want to. That's physical. She doesn't care so much about that, but the emotional and the mental wounds she's gotten won't be so easy to treat. That much, I can tell you." He paused again, before shrugging, "Kids are like magnets. They tend to attach themselves to those who help them the most."

"I told her we can take this slow." Lorrie murmured, "She's so scared. I wish I knew what I could do to make this whole thing just a little bit easier on her."

We all looked to the door as she slowly stepped out. She looked around, her eyes meeting mine last. The tiny, subtle sigh she released when she saw I was still there told me that what Charlie had said was true.

Her green eyes, shining with unshed tears and fear, landed on me and just a fraction, calmed. She looked at me with such trust, such dependence and I worried again. Not only for her well-being, but because of how strong of an attachment she had built to me. How would I let her down?

Charlie kneeled down in front of her, explaining to her that he needed her statement. I almost protested, wanting to wait until after she'd had medical care, but I realized he wanted to get it out of the way now before she changed her mind.

Hearing her story, hearing her recount just how often she was beaten so brutally, made it hard to breathe. How hard he'd beat her for nothing but his own satisfaction of beating her. Hearing her tell Charlie how he'd starve her for days, eating only when she got the chance to at school. Locking her in her room for days, and her only reprieve was school. How he'd speak to her, cussing and yelling, never a kind word. He'd always seemed angry to her, and her voice broke when she told Charlie that she never understood why.

She cooperated through the entire thing, until he got to the end. Where Charlie asked if Jack had done anything more than hit her, starve her, or confine her. She clammed up.

"Can we stop now?" She asked, her small voice pleading so strongly, "I-I just.. I want to be done."

He sighed, "Of course." He said, "You've done great so far, Leandra. You're so brave, and strong. Just stay strong a little longer, okay?" She nodded as he stood. Leandra sighed heavily and stood also, following Lorrie into the exam room.

Charlie looked pale, sick. Crushed and devastated.

"It never fails." He said after a moment, "It never fails to get to me the pure evil of some people." He paused, watching the door as I did, "Nine. Nine years old, and she's already witnessed the darkness in some people that would be more than some others have seen in their whole lives." I couldn't respond. He eventually continued, "When they get done, have the evidence sent straight to me. I want to make sure I pin this bastard with every mark she has on her. I'll make damn sure he fries for what he's done."

"I will." I told him, watching as he turned and strode away.

I waited out in the hall as Lorrie looked Leandra over. I'd seen how Jack handled her, I'd heard her story, and if that was any indication, Leandra would be in quite a bit of pain for some time.

I listened as Lorrie asked the question I'd been worried about.

"Leandra, this is important." She started gently, "Did he touch you anywhere?" She didn't answer right away, which worried me further. It took her asking again a minute later for Leandra to answer her.

"Yes.."

My eyes closed, another punch to the stomach.

Lorrie requested Leandra let her do an exam on her, to make sure she was okay. Leandra agreed, and it went smoothly from there. When the door opened, Leandra walked out and Lorrie walked up to me. Leandra sat in one of the chairs behind us as we talked.

"The injuries aren't life threatening. She should be alright. Just a little sore for a few weeks." Lorrie told me quietly. I nodded to her. It was less than I expected, "There's something else you should know." She continued, "She admitted to me that there was more abuse than physical."

She paused, letting me take in what she was telling me. Lorrie looked as if she might cry while explaining what she found, and I wouldn't blame her if she did. Nine years old, and being abused to that degree.

I was handed the stack of photographs she'd taken of Leandra's bruises. Looking at the top photo, I couldn't help but close my eyes. The pain this child must have been in was immense. I turned and looked at Leandra sitting there. She looked up at me with somewhat a confused look, uncertain even. She looked down, shame now in her features. She didn't understand, I was sure, just how much had been taken from her.

"You're sure she has no other family to take her in?" Lorrie asked, looking at her, "No one who truly cares and understands her situation?" Her voice was pleading, but my mind was already thinking, "I hate to think of her going through this alone, because of lack of trust." Leandra fidgeted slightly in her chair.

Lorrie was right. Chances were whatever family Leandra would be placed with, she wouldn't trust enough to confide in, much less help her through this. If she were to be placed with a family she didn't trust, she wouldn't thrive after what she'd been through. This was a delicate situation that had to be considered carefully. At least until her father was found.

As far as I knew, Leandra had no other family, but given the urgent situation, she couldn't be made to wait to find a foster home until someone else was found. She would be taken into the state's custody that afternoon, so I had to think fast.

"I may be able to do something about those worries, Lorrie." I murmured, touching her arm as I walked down the hall toward my office. What I was considering was crazy. I was sure there would be objections, but also consent.

What I was considering was not only dangerous for her, but also dangerous for us. She was human. She wouldn't heal anywhere near strangers, though. She needed somewhere she felt safe, somewhere she knew no one would hurt her. She trusted me, that much I knew. She'd trusted me enough to tell me what was going on, and that was more trust than she'd have with whatever other family she would be placed with. The attachment she'd built to me promised that she would do well if she were to be placed with us.

I had to at least try. For Leandra's sake.

I sighed and picked up the phone, dialing Esme's number. Her voice came over the line, and I spoke quickly.

"Love," I asked, still thinking this was crazy, "There's something really important I need to ask you. Would you mind coming down so we can talk in person?"

"Of course." She smiled, "I'll be right there."

"Thank you."

Once I hung up, I went back out into the hall, walking over to where Leandra and Lorrie sat. Leandra turned her eyes back up to me, and suddenly what I was considering didn't seem so crazy after all.

"Lorrie, if the official from the state gets here, please direct them to my office." I requested, "I'd like a chance to speak with them before they take her."

Lorrie smiled, obviously having an idea of the solution I had in mind.

"Of course." She said, handing me Leandra's file.

"Can I go get some water?" Leandra asked, looked at both of us.

"Sure, sweety." Lorrie told her, "Come with me." She stood, taking Leandra's hand and walking her toward the lounge. Leandra was calming down, easing from her tension earlier.

I stood against the wall for several minutes, nearly half an hour, going over the situation again and again in my head. Looking over her file, I sighed. Severely underweight, not even close to where she should be. Blood pressure slightly elevated, but that would be caused by the stress she was under.

The elevator sounded, letting me know someone had arrived. I smiled when I saw Esme step through, spotting me immediately. She walked over, a smile on her face.

"Okay, before you say no, let me fill you in on her situation." Esme's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she smiled nonetheless.

I walked her slowly toward the lounge, filling her in on the gist of the situation, holding her hand. I told her my concerns for the girl, and she'd agreed that they weren't crazy. By the time we'd reached the doorway, the look in her eyes was so heart-breakingly upset, I couldn't help but embrace her.

We paused outside the doorway, listening to Lorrie attempt to make conversation with Leandra, who didn't respond.

"I want your consent to apply to foster her." I told Esme, half expecting her to say no.

"Carlisle," She smiled, "You already have it. Any decision you make, I'm always with you. It's the kids you have to convince." She looked at her watch, "School should be letting out in a bit. Have them come here, instead of home. Tell them what you told me, and things should go your way." I nodded, kissing her. She was so loving, so understanding. I had no doubts Leandra would take to her right away.

Reaching out, I opened the door and Esme peeked inside. Leandra looked up, meeting Esme's eyes before looking to me. She walked in slowly, making her way to Leandra's side, taking the seat to her right. I followed her inside.

"Leandra," I said, "This is Esme. My wife."

"N-Nice to meet you." Leandra was still nervous, but still polite. Esme was already smitten, and I stayed for a few minutes, making sure Leandra would be alright with the visitor. Esme asked her non-personal questions, getting to know her, which Leandra answered.

Leaving the room, I did just as she asked. I called Edward first, requesting him to have everyone else meet me at the hospital, and that there was something I needed to ask them about. He informed me that both his, and Alice's vote was yes. I smiled, forgetting about her gift for a second. I nodded.

"See you there." Edward said, hanging up.

I looked over once more as the elevator announced a visitor. It was the official from the state.

"Mrs. Harrison." I smiled, greeting her. She smiled back at me, and I could see that this may go in my favor. I really didn't want to do this without the consent of the others, but I couldn't wait.

"Dr. Cullen." She greeted, "I'm here to see Leandra."

"Yes, she's right through here." I said, "Though there is something I wish to ask you regarding her." She turned her eyes to me.

"You may ask me anything." She said.

"I was wondering what my chances were of being an approved foster." I told her quietly. She turned to me, a small smile on her face.

"Well." She started, "You certainly have an excellent reputation, as do your children. More than enough funds to accommodate a child, and given the fact that we haven't chosen a foster home for Leandra as of right now, I'd say you have an excellent chance." She said.

"I'd like to apply." I told her, smiling.

"Great." She said, smiling wider. She paused, opening her briefcase and pulling out a packet of paper, "Just fill this out, and I'll come back and pick it up around, say, five?" She said.

"Sounds great." I paused, "Where will she be going tonight?"

Mrs. Harrison sighed, her smile fading, "If she doesn't need to stay here, then I'll have to take her with me. A group home until your application is approved." I looked down, frowning.

She looked around, "Is there _any _reason at all she may need to stay the night?" She asked, obviously hoping.

I thought.

The door to the lounge came open and Leandra came running out, a hand over her mouth. Running passed us, she threw herself into the restroom, and was heard emptying her stomach before the door was closed all the way.

"Right." Mrs. Harrison said, "I'll come back and check on her when I pick up the application. See her settled in for the night." She smiled at me. I knew what she was getting at. Both of us knew her upset stomach was probably due to nervousness, stress, and anxiety over the events of today, but Mrs. Harrison was using this as an excuse to keep Leandra out of a group home.

"Thank you." I told her, returning her smile.

"My pleasure, Dr. Cullen." She said, turning and walking back to the elevator. As she made it to them, the doors opened and the rest of my family came through. Mrs. Harrison gave them a smile, and walked around them into the elevator as the doors closed. Esme made her way over to me.

"What are we doing here, Eddy?" Emmett asked, looking around. They made their way over to me, and I smiled at them.

"You'll see." I nodded to him. I listened as she washed her hands and rinsed her mouth out, opening the door and walking out. She looked first to the right, then to the left, spotting the suddenly crowded hallway. Her eyes went wide when she took in Emmett's size, and she hesitated, jumping as the door closed behind her.

The look on Emmett's face was amused.

"That's the kid that got in the fight at school." Emmett chuckled, "I heard all about it." Her cheeks flushed, and she ran off back toward the lounge.

"Nice going," Alice muttered, "You scared her."

"What?" He asked, "The kid's a beast. I heard the whole thing."

"So, Carlisle." Jasper asked, "Why are we here?"

"I'll go find her while you fill them in." Esme murmured, kissing my cheek and walking off in the direction she'd run.

"Well, yes." I started, "She was one of the ones in the fight this afternoon. I was called in, for further treatment of the girls." Everyone was quiet, so I continued, "Upon treating Leandra, I discovered more wounds on her than she received this afternoon, and seeing the way her stepfather treated her, I instantly knew what, or who, caused them."

"What do you mean?" Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"Leandra has been severely abused." I murmured, "Her stepfather was arrested earlier."

"Good." Emmett nodded, "But why are we here?"

"Well, you see, considering her stepfather was arrested, and her mother isn't anywhere near fit to take care of a child," I said quietly, "She's got nowhere to go." Alice was smiling by now, and they all looked to her. Rosalie caught on.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious." She slouched a little, "Tell me you're joking. _Another _human?"

"Not in the slightest, Rosalie." I told her, "I wouldn't even be considering this if it weren't for the fact that her abuse is among the worst cases I've ever, _ever_ seen." I paused, "And the attachment she's seemed to build to me is also one of the strongest I've ever seen."

"It can't be that bad." Rose shook her head. Edward, having had enough, reached forward, and pulled Leandra's folder out of my hand. He opened it, and grabbed the pictures, holding them out to her.

"That," He said, "That was caused by one man." Rosalie gently took the pictures, surprised by his frustration. The others leaned over, looking through them with her. Their eyes went wide as soon as they landed on the first photo. The photo of her back, the black bruising in criss-cross shapes marring her skin, raising in welts that covered nearly every inch. The next picture was of her stomach and chest, the welts wrapping over her small shoulders to meet with the ones on her back. Down the front of her legs, there was a small area where the welts hadn't touched on her right leg. Probably caused by her curling into herself, trying to cringe away from it. I was quiet as they finished looking through them. Alice's hands were covering her mouth in horror, Jasper's eyes were pained. I couldn't blame them for the pain in their eyes. The pictures painted a scene so horrible, there were no words.

"I-I.." Rose was at a loss for words as she handed the pictures back to Edward.

"The point is," I continued, "She trusted me enough to tell me what was going on. She won't trust anyone else the way she trusts me, and I fear that if she were to be taken to any other home, she would attempt to deal with all of this on her own, due to lack of trust. Which would potentially cause more harm to her."

They nodded numbly, so I continued, "There are bound to be difficulties, I'm aware. It won't be easy, but I'm considering Leandra in this as well. She needs somewhere she'll feel safe, with a family she trusts. She won't find that anywhere, but with us."

They were quiet as they all glanced at each other.

"I'm asking for a vote." I said, "If the majority votes no, I won't even attempt to send this in." I lifted the application, "But I'd like you to consider this. I know how difficult this will be, I understand the risks, but I can't turn away from her. This is temporary, just until we find someone of her own family to take her. A grandparent, perhaps. Maybe her father."

"Carlisle," Edward looked up from the file he'd been reading, "Is this accurate?" I knew what he was referring to. Solemnly, I nodded to him. He closed it rather roughly, handing it to Rosalie. She must have still been hesitant.

"This may sway you." Slowly, she opened it, looking through it. She stiffened further as her eyes fell on that one bit of information I knew she found. Her eyes were incredibly pained.

"Jasper," She spoke gently, "I know how hard this would be on you, but I have to agree with Carlisle on this." She looked up at me, then looked over at him. She closed the file, handing it back to me.

"I agree with Carlisle, too." Emmett nodded, "No kid should have those marks on them."

"You have my vote, Carlisle." Edward murmured.

"Mine too." Alice nodded, looking down.

"Carlisle." Jasper spoke last, "Fill out the application." He gave a small nod. I smiled, knowing I could count on them.

Esme came back around the corner, holding Leandra's hand. We looked toward them, and she hesitated again.

"I promise you, sweety." Esme murmured to her, "You don't need to be shy." Edward stepped forward, and I saw recognition enter her eyes.

"Hi again." He said, kneeling in front of her.

"Hi." She said quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were alright." He said gently.

"I-I'm fine." She said, glancing back at us, "I just.. I don't know why everyone is here."

"That's all my family." He said, looking back at us, "My two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and my two sisters, Alice and Rosalie." They each waved as their names were said, "And.." He looked back at me as if to ask if it was alright to tell her. I nodded to him, letting him know to proceed, "Well, they're here to meet you."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because if all goes right, you'll be coming to stay with us for a little bit." Her eyes grew wide as she absorbed what he was telling her.

"Wait.." She said, looking down, "I won't be going to the state?"

"If all goes correctly, no, you won't." He said gently, "We thought about it, and thought you were much better off with us."

She slowly walked over to me and looked up at me, glancing at the others looking at her in admiration.

"Are you sure?" She asked, confused. I kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm positive, Leandra." I told her, taking her hand in mine. She smiled slightly and hugged me. I hugged her back gently, clearly feeling the welts on her, and being careful not to put any pressure on them.

"I just have one question." She asked, pulling away.

"Sure, Leandra." I told her, "What is it?"

"I want to go to my house." She said, looking into my eyes, "I want to see my mom."

**A/N: Cliffy! Review to get more. ;D**


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER!: You get it by now. I don't own Twilight, or anything/anyone related to it.  
**

**A/N: This chapter gets pretty descriptive, so exercise caution if you're sensitive to that sort of thing. Anyhoo.  
**

**Chapter Seven**

**CPOV**

She didn't understand how the process worked, clearly. I didn't know how to tell her that her mother wasn't at home anymore. She'd been removed from the premises in order to give the investigators access to the entire home. She currently sat at the police station where she would sober up.

"Please?" She asked quietly when I didn't respond, "I just need to see her. Tell her that I'll be okay now. She probably won't understand at first, and she'll have to get up to get her own beer when I'm gone, but.." She paused, shrugging and looking down, "Just five minutes. That's all I need."

"Leandra," I said finally, "She isn't there."

"Then where is she?" She seemed to get worried, and I realized that her mother had never been the one to abuse her. She still cared about her mother.

"She's somewhere safe." I replied, hoping to ease her troubles, "Don't worry about her."

"Why isn't she at home?" She insisted.

"She had to be taken out of the house, Leandra." Edward answered for me and she looked to him, "So they could properly search it for evidence. She's somewhere safe, I promise you, and being taken care of as we speak."

"Oh." She murmured, seeming to calm down, "Taken care of how?"

"She's sobering up." I explained.

"She's not going to be very happy." She said sadly, "She hates it when she has to do that." She paused for a few seconds, "So I can't go and see her?"

"Not right this moment, Leandra." I said regretfully.

"You said there were cops in my house?" She asked, curious.

"Yes." I replied and she looked down again.

"Do you think.." She started quietly, seeming almost afraid to ask what was on her mind, "That I can go there anyway? There's something I really, really need to get."

"Just let me know what it is, and I can have someone else get it for you." She shook her head.

"I don't want to say what it is. They'll never find it, anyway. It's hidden, and I don't like it when other people handle it. It's something really special to me." She paused, meeting my eyes again, pleading so powerfully, "Please?" I considered her request, searching her eyes, "Just five minutes. Less. All I need to do is go in and get it."

"It's okay, Carlisle." Edward murmured to the side, "She needs this." She glanced to him, but didn't seem put off by his comment.

I sighed, eventually giving in.

"Alright." I murmured, "But we need to be back here before four. Can you agree to that?" She nodded, sighing in relief.

The entire way there, I kept glancing her way. Noting her carefully controlled expression. Despite how she tried to hide it, I saw the nervousness and slight hint of embarrassment in her green eyes.

"Turn here." She instructed quietly, and I slowed, taking the turn carefully onto a nearly overgrown road. Only a set of tire treads in the loose soil told me that this path had been taken recently. Puddles had formed in the uneven drive, leading us further from the road. I took the drive slowly, hoping to put this off as long as possible. Which was completely unlike me. There were other paths, leading to the left and right off the one we were on. More paths to other houses. It amazed me that others lived out here as well. I knew the tiny town of Sappho wasn't known for its wealthy residents, but I never expected this.

"Here." She sat up straighter, gesturing to the left. I followed her instruction, slowing even further as I took the tiny turn. As I followed the drive, I also kept an eye on her expression. The closer we got, the more nervous she became. Without even seeming to realize it.

"This one." She murmured quietly. Her heart raced faster, and I could clearly understand why, once we pulled to a stop outside of a trailer home.

"Are you sure about this, Leandra?" I asked her for the third time since we'd begun this journey.

"I'm sure." She said, looking out the window. She seemed to steel herself, looking at the house with almost as much trepidation as I did. She hesitated for just a moment, taking in the sight of the place she'd grown up. I frowned, not liking the sight myself. Such deplorable conditions. Before even stepping foot inside the trailer, it seemed to me as if this place should have been condemned long ago.

There was no separation between the yard, and where the wild grew. The trailer sat sadly, almost ominously. I could tell that at one point, the place had been painted white, with blue trim around the windows. Now, it was a musty shade of brown and green where the moss crawled up the house.

"Leandra, you don't have to go back in there." I said, trying so hard to change her mind. I knew what seeing the house would probably do to her. Though I understood completely that she'd been spending every day of the last six years of her life in this place, I didn't want to allow her back into it.

"Yes I do." She replied, "I can't leave it here."

"I'll go in and get whatever it is for you." I offered again, hoping she'd take me up on it. She shook her head again.

She gulped, but before I could attempt to talk her out of it again, she opened the door and jumped out into the rain. Closing the door behind her quickly. I followed, not about to let her go in alone.

We jogged through the rain up to the front door, standing just underneath the overhanging roof. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and groaned, smacking her hand against the wood when it was locked.

"Hold on." She said, turning and running off the porch. She ran up to one of the side windows, placed her palms on the glass and slid it up. Reaching in, she grabbed a stick, and propped it up inside the track. I watched, shocked, as she jumped herself up, grabbed onto the sill, and getting a good grip on the side of the house with her shoes, she pushed herself through the window. Tumbling into the house with a quiet curse of discomfort.

I listened as she made her way through the house, and unlocked the door, opening it for me.

"They must have locked it behind them." She said, stepping to the side and letting me in. Instantly, I smelled residual blood and alcohol. I honestly didn't want to even set foot into the house. Honestly afraid of what I'd see.

"Sorry it's not so clean." She told me quietly, "I've been a little busy." I looked around the small living area with horrified eyes.

The sofa and loveseat to my left were torn in several places, mismatched and stained. The dark, matted carpet was as well. For drapes, plain bedsheets and torn towels were pinned to the walls over the windows. A few feet in front of me, through a large open doorway sat the kitchen. A clothes rack sat in the kitchen, where the dining table should have been with a few of her shirts hung on the middle bar. The dining table, instead, was in pieces in the corner.

There was a hallway off the right of the kitchen. Not so much a hallway, as an alcove which held two doors that I could see, probably a third, in which the window was held that Leandra had climbed through. A few holes were punched in the drywall, which looked to be caused by a fist. The wallpaper was yellowed by what looked to be cigarette smoke, and peeled in some spots. She looked up at me, almost embarrassed.

"Welcome home." She said, looking around sadly.

She turned, looking at a door across the room, and the opposite end of the living area.

"That's their room." She said, "I'll be right back."

She walked through the living room, not meeting my eyes, opening the door and looking to the left, searching the room with her eyes. Probably searching for her mother, just to see if I was telling the truth. When she didn't see her, she turned around with a sigh.

She closed the door behind her, pausing.

"Um.." She said, looking at the loveseat. She crossed the room to it, and reached forward, brushing it off. Hesitating, and looking at it again. She went back into her mothers room, coming back out with a clean sheet, throwing it over it, "There. You can sit if you want. I'd uh.. I'd offer you something, but all we have is water." She paused, "Or beer."

"No, thank you." I said, still taking in the stained walls, furniture and carpet. I'd only taken two steps inside the door and could clearly see this was not fit for a child, "That's all there is in the house?"

"That's it." She said, shrugging, "That's all there ever is. Jack never bothered to buy food. Only fast food now and then for my mom. He said it was only because he didn't want her dying of alcohol poisoning or starvation."

"When he did feed you, what would you have?" I hated asking her these questions. I honestly did, and feared the answers, but I needed the information.

She looked down, "Scraps. Whatever was left after he ate. Maybe a french fry, sometimes two. A two pack of crackers. I don't know." She shrugged again, looking up and away, "I didn't stop to count. I just picked them up where he threw them and ate it. Whatever it was."

"Leandra, how long has the house been this way?"

Without missing a beat, she looked up at me, "As long as I can remember." She looked around herself sadly, "I try to clean it, but it doesn't stay that way for long." She seemed to remember something.

"Uhm.." She looked around herself again, "Oh yeah.." She headed through the living room, to the alcove off the right of the kitchen. I couldn't help but follow her. I knew where she was headed, and I couldn't help but need to see this for myself. Perhaps to torture myself. I wasn't sure.

She paused outside the door in the middle, knowing I was there. A door to the left held a tiny bathroom, and a door to the right was an empty room. The room which she had climbed through the window in to.

"You don't want to see this." She said back at me, her hand on the knob. I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and she sighed, "Okay." She pushed on the door, and groaned, "The door sticks sometimes." She threw herself against the door and stumbled when it opened. I was speechless.

Her bedroom carpet was a lighter color than the one out in the living area, clearly showing off the bloodstains almost literally covering the floor. Holes had been punched in the walls just as the walls out in the alcove had. The wallpaper in this room was less yellowed, but had dark brown smudges in areas which I identified as blood. Her clothes dresser was barely standing, the drawers half built. Her bed was twin sized, sitting in the corner on an old metal frame. A thin blanket covered the sheetless mattress, and a caseless pillow sat strewn near the bars of the metal headboard. It reminded me greatly of a prison cell. The room hadn't been intended to be used for that purpose, it was clear, yet everything in this room shouted 'prisoner'.

The horror scene in front of me made it more than clear what had happened in this room. She looked back at my wide eyes, almost embarrassed again.

"Sorry. I told you you didn't want to see this." She said gently.

"My mom hasn't been in this room in years." She said, "And I prefer it that way." She looked around herself in the room, before walking further into the room. She walked to the closet in the corner, pulling it open with difficulty and crawling in to retrieve a smaller red bag. It was more of a stuff sack, with draw strings.

"Why do you prefer that she not see this room?" I asked, curious.

"Because." She said quietly, "I couldn't bring myself to hurt her that way." She hesitated, the bag in her hands. When I didn't reply, she started off again.

She walked over to her dresser, positioned herself beside it and seemed to steel herself for something. I watched as she pulled softly at the top drawer, and as she jumped back when the front right foot collapsed under it, her small hand reaching out to catch it before it could fall. I went to stride forward, but she shook her head.

"I've got it." She sighed looking at me again, "It does that sometimes." She kneeled down and tilted the dresser back, pounding the foot back in place with her hand.

She pulled on the bottom drawer this time, holding the dresser up with one hand, managing to get it open.

"I don't have many clothes." She said quietly, fishing out jeans from the bottom drawer. She sighed and paused. Looking between the red bag and her pair of jeans. She looked up at me, still kneeled on the floor, "I can't fit much in here." She said, lifting the bag.

"There will be clothes for you at our house." I told her, looking at her sadly, "Just little things is all that's needed, Leandra. Things you want to bring." I paused, "Whatever it was that is so important to you."

She nodded in understanding now, and stood, discarding the bag. Walking over to the bed, she hesitated.

"Uh.." She froze, turning to look at me and I realized. She had to pull the blanket back. She glanced back at me again, and back to the bed. I kept careful watch, knowing what I was about to see would haunt me forever.

She sighed and pulled back the blanket, shaking it a little. Again, I was speechless. There was no fitted sheet on the mattress. The mattress was caked with blood, and another substance. I knew what it was, but didn't say a word.

I stared, horrified, as she crawled onto the bed, kneeling in the center of it. Right over the blood stain. Discovering why she needed to throw the blanket back, she pulled something out of the pile of the blanket. Tossing it back behind her, I stared horrified once more. A knife shined in the dim light in the room, lying discarded on the floor.

"I hate it when he leaves that here." She sighed, shaking her head. I wasn't sure how much more I could discover about the way she lived, and still allow her to leave our family one day.

Feeling along between the thin mattress and the wall, she pulled something up. My heart broke at what it was, and I instantly knew that this was the object that had meant so much to her. Something she refused to leave behind. It seemed too easy to forget she was only nine years old. What she held in her hands reminded me forcefully, however.

A small teddy bear. The brown fur of the bear was flattened, but otherwise seemed unharmed. She kneeled there on the bed, brushing the bear's fur off, and sighing as she looked down at it.

"I have to hide it." She said, turning to look at me, "Otherwise Jack will burn it. My dad gave it to me before he left. Jack's already burned everything else I had of him, but I managed to save this." She crawled back off the bed and met me by the door, "He never looks there, so I know that's a safe spot to hide this."

She sighed, holding the bear to herself, and started out of the room again.

My heart was breaking for this child. She'd been alive only nine short years, and already seen so much sadness, having been forced to grow up way too soon. When I looked at Leandra now, I saw her differently.

It amazed me now to think that this child had been alive only nine years, and nobody ever noticed how strong or brave she was. Nobody ever knew her pain, or her heartbreak. Every single day for the passed six years, she hid what she could, and lied about what she couldn't. Purely to keep everything she knew, her world of abuse, concealed for as long as she could.

Her neglect had left her under weight, and under height for her age. It took me off guard how a three foot, six inch tall and fifty-five pound human could hold so much strength, so many reasons to admire her. I had to admit, I had not a lot of experience when it came to children, but it startled me to think about how much she'd been through, and how well she was dealing with all that was going on, because I knew that that wasn't normally a trait of children. Especially ones as young as she was, and how much she'd been through.

She was needing more than just a helping hand if she was going to get through this, I quickly realized.

She needed someone she could rely on. Someone she could draw strength from, because I knew, I saw, and I understood that one day soon, she wouldn't have it in her to be strong on her own anymore.

It struck me, taking me off guard to realize just how badly I wanted to be that someone.

**A/N: A bit shorter than the last chapter, and I apologize. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Huge thank you to Holly and Stars-In-The-Eyes for the reviews! :) It means a lot to me. Thank you guys!**

**Chapter Eight**

**LPOV**

"We can go now." I told him, not looking up, "I got what I came for." I held up the bear, still feeling slightly embarrassed over it. He nodded, and we started out of the house.

"I can't imagine what you must have gone through in that house." He finally met my eyes as we headed back down the porch stairs, and I looked down again. Remembering all my time spent cringing on the floor, the yelps of pain echoing off the walls...

"I'm sorry." I said, looking back up at him, "That you had to see that." He opened the passenger door of his car for me, and I didn't give my home a second glance as I climbed into the passenger seat.

It only took a few minutes to get back to the hospital. I found myself getting pretty emotional. For reasons I'd never understand. Leaving the house I'd gone through so much in behind, it hurt. Even though all my time spent there was hell, it was all I'd known. It was familiar, I knew what to expect there. I was scared. Even though fear was nothing new to me, this was a different kind of fear. This was fear of the unknown, something I'd hardly ever experienced before. And when I did experience a fear of the unknown, it usually turned out that the unknown was painful. In one form or another.

"Carlisle?" I looked over at him as I stood from the car into the hospital parking lot, "Am I sleeping here tonight?"

"Yes." He nodded, "Mostly for observation." I nodded. My eyes already felt heavy. I was tired, exhausted after the day I'd had. I wasn't even worried about eating anything, as I was used to going long periods of time without food, though three days was pushing it. I suddenly wished I'd brought some pajamas or something with me. Though I had next to nothing to my name, I wanted to at least seem like I did.

I looked behind us as we walked in, unsure if I should request to go back. I decided against it, because of how late it was already getting. It was nearing 4pm, and I was already ready to just lay down and fall asleep. Even though I knew I was safe, the back of my mind still expected to be woken up at 11:00 tonight. Though I knew I was safe, I was still uneasy.

I jumped when Carlisle took my hand. I hadn't realized I'd slowed down.

"Sorry." I said, looking down. We walked into the elevators, and I sighed, "Carlisle? When we get there, can I just go to sleep? I'm so tired."

"You still have to eat, Leandra." He said quietly. My stomach growled at just the thought.

"Oh." I said, looking down. I didn't dare get my hopes up, for fear of getting let down. The elevator doors opened, and we stepped out. I sighed, knowing I still had a decent amount of time between me and sleep.

I looked to Carlisle, watching as he carefully avoided my gaze. It surprised me just how much he already meant to me, how much I trusted him. I watched as he looked at his watch.

"If you have to get back to work, you can. You don't have to stay." I told him, "I'll just.." I looked around myself.

"No, it's alright." He said. I watched as Esme made her way over to us from inside Carlisle's office. I sighed and sat in a chair nearby, definitely feeling emotionally drained. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the back of the chair. I tuned out the quiet murmurs of Esme to Carlisle as she filled him in on things.

"Honey," Esme kneeled in front of me, "Alice brought you some pajamas if you want to take a shower."

That woke me up. I nodded quickly, surprised at how incredibly relaxing that sounded. Normally, showers weren't anything special to me, but this one appealed greatly to me. She smiled, and pointed to a room behind her, "Right in there, sweety."

"Thank you." I murmured, pulling myself to my feet, hoping I could continue walking. I walked hesitantly into the room, looking around. I didn't even know what caused me to hesitate, but I looked around the harmless room after a few moments. One bed in the corner, I spotted the pajamas Esme referred to folded at the foot of it. I touched them with my fingertips, smiling at the softness of the fabric. All the clothes I'd had were stiff, itchy. Probably due to the fact that all I had to wash them with was water, and my own two hands.

I looked around, spotting the small bathroom. I looked at the teddy bear in my hands, and going with my instinct to hide it, I placed it behind the two pillows on the bed. Picking up the pajamas, I slowly made my way into the bathroom, turning on the light.

It already had everything I'd need in it, surprising me further. Soap, shampoo, even conditioner. I smiled slightly at the bottles, before closing the door behind me. I looked at the knob, debating whether or not to press the lock. I sighed, giving in and pressing the lock in. It made me feel better, and I just hoped I wouldn't get into trouble for it.

I reached in and turned the water on. I debated with myself on whether or not to use the hot water. Occasionally, more often than not, I wasn't allowed to use the hot water. I had to shower in the cold, because I was always told that I hadn't earned the hot. To ensure that I wouldn't use it, the only time the water heater was plugged in, was when Jack wanted to shower.

I gagged a little at that thought.

He always made sure to empty it before unplugging it again. It was a routine for him. It was located in their bedroom, so I couldn't just go in and plug it in again. Even when he was gone. I was always too afraid that he'd find out.

I was tempted to use it, I really was. However, something in my mind held me back. Something I'd been trained to do. Fear Jack, even when he wasn't around, so eventually, I decided against it.

My shower didn't last very long, as I couldn't stand too long under the cold spray. It hurt my skin, not only with the rough pressure, but it felt like pure ice was hitting me. Stinging my already hurting body violently.

I nearly jumped out after completely rinsing off. My skin slightly purple and shivering, I curled tightly into the towel, panting a little between rough shivers. I dried my hair most of the way, before pulling my pajamas on quickly. I couldn't even pause to look at myself. I didn't bother taking a look at the bruises I had all over me. I just wanted to be warm.

Coming out of the bathroom, I felt even more tired now that I was cold. The pajamas were a little big, but I loved that fact. They were light gray with dark blue stars printed on them, long sleeved and incredibly comfortable. I paused, looking at the bed. Smiling slightly as I looked at my teddy bear, now on the front side of the pillows, sitting upright and facing out.

I sighed deeply and sat on the edge of the bed. Unable to help myself, I scooted further back, laying down and cuddling the teddy bear to myself, curling into a trembling ball around it.

A quiet knock at the door had me jumping and whimpering, not expecting the sound.

"I'm sorry, Leandra." Esme murmured, walking in slowly and taking in the marks on me, "I didn't mean to startle you." I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"It's okay." I murmured, unable to make myself sit up. She stepped in slowly, making her way to me with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked, sitting beside me on the bed.

"I'm just cold." I murmured, my voice shaking with my trembles. Her hand softly touched my upper arm, her concern growing as she felt my temperature.

"Carlisle." She called, rubbing my arm gently. Trying to warm me up.

"No." I said as he stepped in, "I'm okay. I usually warm up in a few minutes."

"Honey, you're freezing cold." She replied, "Here." She pulled a blanket off the end of the bed, laying it over me. I uncurled long enough to grab the edge of it and curl tighter in it.

"Just from the water." I explained, another shiver rolling through me and shaking my quiet voice, "It's colder than I'm used to."

"Didn't you use the warm water?" Esme asked, shocked. I shook my head, whimpering as a particularly rough tremble actually hurt.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked, concerned as well. I was quiet for a moment, unsure how to explain.

"I was never allowed to use the hot water at home." I finally said, "I hadn't earned it." It took a moment before either of them spoke. My teeth chattered quietly, and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop shivering.

"Leandra." Carlisle finally spoke, "I want you to grasp something." I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "Never again will you shower in cold water. Understand?" His voice sounded angry, and for a second, I wasn't sure what I'd done to anger him. I was confused. Numbly, I nodded. His tone softened and he sighed, "I think out of everyone, you deserve warm water the most."

"B-But-"

"No." He interrupted me softly, "You don't have to listen to what he's told you any longer." It took me a while to understand that concept. It didn't register to me.

"Never?" I asked, confused.

"Never." Carlisle repeated firmly. He paused, watching as it hit me. I smiled a little, hesitantly accepting what he told me, "Now, I want you to go in and take another shower. At very least, just to warm up." I didn't hesitate. I nodded and jumped up eagerly, shivering the entire way to the bathroom.

This shower took a little while longer. Truthfully, I was only in the bathroom for a few minutes, ten minutes tops. I was amazed, shocked really, at how easily the hot water stole my energy. I was tired, exhausted, but no longer as sore as I was. I'd never felt anything like it, the relief I got out of warming up under the shower spray.

My eyes didn't want to stay open, and as I left the bathroom a second time, my eyes were only on the bed. I noticed that Carlisle and Esme had both stayed, probably talking about me. I didn't care. I was ready to sleep, and I knew it would be the deepest sleep I'd had in a long, long time.

I crossed the room, once more curling up around the teddy bear. I stretched a little, yawning. Esme stepped over to the bed, sitting down beside me. She smiled comfortingly at me.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked tiredly, blinking up at her.

"Not yet." She said gently, "There's someone here to see you." I hesitantly nodded, and Carlisle nodded as well, leaving the room. I almost protested. I would have, if I'd had the energy.

Watching the door closely, I smiled a little when he returned. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I held when an official looking woman walked through the door behind him, a gentle smile on her face. Her soft black hair falling gently over her shoulders. She had a kind face, one that seemed made to comfort someone.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Leandra." She said quietly, "Especially since you probably want nothing more than to just rest."

"It's okay." I said, watching as she made her way over to me.

"I'm just here to meet you. To get to know you a little, if that's alright?" She asked, smiling again. I nodded. She pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, sitting slowly. Carlisle stood beside her, overseeing this visit. It comforted me that both he and Esme were there with me.

"So, Leandra." Mrs. Harrison said, opening a folder over her knee, "My name is Mrs. Harrison, and I'm the one that's been assigned to your case."

"From the state?" I asked quietly, trying to read what the file said.

"That's right." She said, smiling softly. She began with non-personal questions. Probably to ease me into trusting her. I answered most of her inquiries quietly, but some of them that were meant to be non-personal seemed too personal to me, and I couldn't force myself to answer. I eventually sat up, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

She stayed while Carlisle brought me some food. Talking with her helped me eat slowly, holding myself back from swallowing everything whole.

"I hear you got into a fight today at school." She said, fiddling with her pen, "Tell me about it."

"She deserved it." I mumbled, frowning at remembering.

"Did she?" Mrs. Harrison asked, surprised.

"She's always mean to me." I replied, "I got tired of her always picking on me, and I just.. Hit her." Her eyes studied me for a moment before she nodded.

"That isn't the answer, though." She commented, "Hitting someone else."

"I know." I said, "I know I shouldn't have done it, but that's the only way she'd shut up about my mom."

"I see." She said, nodding, "Had you tried going to a teacher? Talking to them about it?"

"No." I replied, "I knew they'd do nothing about it. They hate me, you know. They all do."

"Now I don't believe that." She said, leaning forward interestedly, "What makes you say that?"

"Because." I mumbled, looking down. I hesitated for a moment before looking back up at her, "They never saw me." Her eyes softened in sadness, as did her posture, "No matter how hard I tried, they never saw me. I think they didn't see me on purpose." She seemed to compose herself, looking down at the folder in her lap. It was clear she didn't have a response to that. One wasn't needed.

After a moment, she sniffled slightly.

"Mrs. Cullen was just telling me that you've been informed of their request to foster you?" I nodded, subconsciously curling the teddy bear tighter to myself, "How do you feel about that?"

She was asking me my opinion on this? I looked over and met Esme's eyes.

"I'd like that." I said quietly, looking back up at Mrs. Harrison, "I don't want to go anywhere else."

"You're comfortable with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"I trust them." I murmured. I was getting worried, despite trying to stay calm, "Nobody else will see me like Carlisle did. I can already tell you that, because I've been waiting six years for someone to notice. If I go anywhere else, I'll be forgotten about. Or go to a worse place than I came from. If I can stay with Carlisle, then I know that nothing like that will ever happen." My tone gave away my worry, and Esme reached over, taking my hand in hers.

"It's okay, Leandra." Mrs. Harrison murmured, noting how upset I was becoming, "Looking over their application, I don't see anything that says it won't be approved. It looks like you'd be a perfect fit in their home." I sighed in relief, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"I wanted to get your opinion on this, for this very reason." She said gently. I nodded, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, "Just breathe, sweetheart."

There was a heavy pause in the room as I regulated my breathing. I did not want to get too upset. I honestly wanted to keep the food that now sat comfortably in my stomach.

"The trial is in four weeks." Mrs. Harrison continued, "You shouldn't need to be there, considering the evidence you allowed to be collected." I felt my breathing quicken again at just the thought of facing him ever again. I looked up at her with wide eyes, disbelieving of what I was hearing. They shouldn't even be considering me having to be there.

"I think," Esme said softly, pulling me to her, "We should postpone this subject."

"Of course. My apologies." I whimpered, fighting back tears.

"It's okay, Leandra." I looked over at Carlisle's voice. Instantly, my breathing slowed, and I began to calm down.

Mrs. Harrison smiled as well, looking between Carlisle and I.

"I think I've seen all that I need to see." She said standing and shaking his hand, "Dr. Cullen, I'll give you a call tomorrow." She turned and looked at me, "It was very nice to meet you, Leandra. Get some rest, sweety." I watched her leave the room, before looking up at Carlisle.

I sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

"Are you ready to sleep now?" Carlisle asked quietly and I nodded without hesitation. I was still exhausted. That hadn't changed. I closed my eyes, yawning softly, content for the first time in a long time.

"Go ahead and get some rest, sweety." Esme murmured to me, and I nodded. I watched as she squeezed my hand gently and left the room, followed by Carlisle. I resisted the urge to call him back as he closed the door softly. I yawned again, and crawled under the thin blankets on the bed. Curling up on my side, my bear cuddled close to me again, I closed my eyes. Immediately falling off the edge of sleep, knowing I was allowed to this time.

Unfortunately, I dreamed.

_Jack's angry eyes bored into mine, and I flinched at his fist. Part of me wanted to run, but I just held onto his arm, crying and begging him to stop. He lifted me by the neck, and I looked around me, seeing that night had fallen. It was now near midnight, and I knew what was on his mind. I cried harder, kicking around as he carried me backwards toward the bed._

_Throwing me down onto it, I bounced a little before scooting back, curling into the corner the bed was situated in. I sobbed quietly, shaking my head._

_"Please." I begged, drawing my knees closer to my chest. I shut my eyes, shaking my head. I felt the bed dip beside me, and I knew what was coming. I felt his hand wrap around my ankle, and he yanked me roughly out of the corner, pulling me under him._

Hearing the door open, I was instantly awake. Bolting upright, I looked around myself as I gasped.

It was dark in the room, and I couldn't see much except the shape of someone near the door, the light behind them in the hall blinding me a bit. Immediately I crawled backwards, towards the corner, tucking my legs beneath my chin tightly, as I did in the dream. I started crying heavily, unable to control myself.

"Please, please, please.." I sobbed quietly, more of a whisper, shaking my head. The light above my head turned on, and I cried harder, trying to calm down. It was just Carlisle.

"Easy, Leandra." He said quietly, walking over slowly, "It's okay." As he got closer, standing beside the bed, I kneeled up out of my curled position and wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him. He seemed surprised at first, before returning the hug.

"Please.." I sobbed again, squeezing my eyes shut.

"It's okay, Leandra." He murmured, sitting gently beside me and embracing me securely. It took a few minutes of looking around myself before I calmed, knowing I was safe, knowing Jack wasn't coming into my room.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Carlisle murmured gently. I shook my head, pulling away and looking up at him.

"No," I shook my head, "It wasn't your fault. I-I.." I looked down, "I guess it's just instinct by now. I was having a bad dream."

"How long has this been going on?" He asked quietly.

"The night visits started three years ago." I said, staring at the floor, "But he's been.. That way since my mom moved him in. I was three." I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and he shook his head, "Sorry."

He looked at me, confused, "What ever for?"

"Telling you that." I said quietly, "I don't even like knowing, so why would I burden you with it?" I sighed, looking down, "I don't think sometimes."

"Leandra," I looked over at him, "Please never hesitate to tell me anything." I smiled slightly and nodded, looking down.

"How is my mom?" I asked quietly, looking over again.

"As well as can be expected." He said, "She's signed up for a 6 to 12 month program in Seattle."

I nodded and sighed, bringing my legs back up to my chest, perched on the edge of the bed.

"Carlisle," I murmured, "I don't want to go back to her."

"That's understandable, Leandra." He told me.

"I'll always think she'll forget about me again. I'll always be afraid." I paused, "I love her and everything, but just when I needed her, she ignored me like the rest of everyone in my life. Besides you. I don't want to go back to her. It'll just happen again."

"Give it time." He said, "You have at least 6 months to make that decision."

I was quiet for a moment.

"Earlier, Mrs. Harrison said something about a trial.." I whispered, "What do I do if I have to be there?"

"Don't worry about that right now." He said gently.

"But I am." I murmured, "Carlisle, if I ever see him again, he'll kill me." I closed my eyes, "As long as I can remember, he's always told me that if I ever told anyone what he did, he'd slit my throat. He always said that if I ever told, no one would find me." I trembled, remembering, "And I know he'll find a way to kill me, Carlisle."

"Leandra, I promise." He said after a few seconds, "He won't ever, ever lay a hand on you again."

"You don't know what he can do." I murmured, looking up at him.

"Possibly not," He said, "But I know what I can do to keep you safe." That made sense. Surprisingly, I felt better. I nodded, kneeling up to hug him again. He returned the hug, before pulling back to look at me, "You don't need to worry about anything while I'm around. You just concentrate on healing, and I'll take care of you." I closed my eyes, nodding. Trying to hide the fact that I was crying again. No one had ever said those words to me, I'd never had anyone I could talk to, or trust. No one who cared, or even gave me a second glance.

"Everything is okay now." He murmured quietly, "Go back to sleep." I nodded and turned back to the blankets, crawling under them, "You're safe here."

I realized, as I was settling into bed again, that I hung onto every word Carlisle told me. Without even realizing it. It came as a surprise to me, because I never realized just how much he meant to me. How much it meant that he was still there, offering to take me in. For no reason at all. It didn't make sense to me, and I was almost afraid to believe it, but I also knew not to question it out loud. I didn't want to change his mind.

Something in me told me that this man was trustworthy, and without my knowledge, or even consent, I'd already placed every bit of trust I could afford to place in him.

**A/N: Chapter eight in. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Huge thanks to Stars-In-The-Eyes for their review once again. I was going to wait until tomorrow to release this chapter, but considering I'm getting such positive feedback, I thought I'd let it out early. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

**CPOV**

Watching as she settled back down, curled onto her right side, and again, I nearly forgot how old she was. Her auburn hair fell around her face, framing it.

Her eyes closed, and she fell right back to sleep. I had no doubts I would need to come back in here again sometime during the night. And every night for who knows how long. She was so strong, so brave, but again, only nine years old, and so very deeply traumatized.

Sitting and watching her sleep, I feared I was getting too attached. I'd always had so many paternal instincts, since taking on so many "foster children". This was a completely different situation. I'd never considered actually taking on a foster child. I would never have attempted it if I hadn't become so involved.

She needed me so much, and I wasn't the slightest bit hesitant about giving her what she needed. She needed a father, she needed a mother. Someone she could place her trust in, and gain love in return.

I reached over and picked up her small hand. In her sleep, she squeezed my fingers softly, as if letting me know I was either doing the right thing, or making a big mistake.

I stood slowly and made my way out of the room, closing the door behind me quietly. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes. I had to compose myself. This was not only hard on her, but hard on me as well. I'd never met a child like Leandra. I'd never, in all my years of helping others, come across a child so brutally abused. It hurt me to know she'd been through so much in such a short period of time.

Opening my eyes, I looked to the chairs outside her room. Jasper met my eyes sadly, and I knew it was him that helped her get back to sleep.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He nodded his head and stood.

"Carlisle, you've got your work cut out for you." He said, walking over.

"You're probably right." I nodded, looking down, "She's so afraid."

"Not only that," He said, shaking his head, "She's so attached to you, it's going to take a long while before she can bear to be away from you. You mean so much to her already. She needs you."

"Should I distance myself from her?" I asked.

"No." Jasper said, shaking his head again, "That would only hurt her more. Imagine being in her situation. You're the first one that she found she could trust. You stepped up for her, proved you would protect her, even if you didn't mean forever. She placed her trust in you, and you came through for her. That did more than just comfort her." He paused, "Alice sees nothing going wrong in the immediate future. Hopefully the way remains clear."

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Carlisle, you're attached to her as well." He told me, "Don't try to deny it, it'll only confuse you. I'm aware now that you choosing to foster her was the best move you could have made for her, but the only problem I see, is you letting her go one day. This attachment goes both ways." He paused, "It'll work out. Some way. We'll make it work."

"The risks-" I shook my head a little.

"Are something we're just going to have to deal with." He said firmly, "We will make this work. I'm confident that we'll find a way." He paused, waiting for me to agree with him, "If we have to hold our breath for however long she's with us, even if it's nine years, we'll do that. You deserve this, Carlisle. After how much good you've done, how many others you've helped, you deserve to be happy. I can honestly think of no one better qualified to help this child."

"Thank you, Jasper." I told him honestly.

An hour passed as we stood discussing things quietly, and she woke up once again.

Walking in, she wasn't afraid like she had been just an hour ago. The way she looked at me told me she was building a stronger attachment to me.

"Be careful." I heard Jasper murmur out in the hall. I walked over to her, sat on the side of the bed.

"You're always right here when I wake up." She murmured, laying back down. She yawned quietly, "I might depend on that."

"And that's okay." I told her, "You're more than welcome to depend on me." I watched as she closed her eyes, this time intentionally reaching forward and grabbing my hand. She held it tighter, slowly releasing the pressure as she fell back to sleep.

She didn't understand just how hard of a life she'd had until now. Mostly due to the fact that she didn't fully understand what it was like to have an easy life. To her, the problems she'd faced and the pain she'd felt was normal. She understood that what Jack did to her wasn't how things were supposed to be, but that didn't explain to her why it was wrong.

She would have a difficult next few weeks, I already knew that. Her struggles weren't over yet, and that hurt me. Her fight wouldn't be over until Jack was finally in prison.

She had so much on her shoulders, it wasn't fair. All the while, worrying about her mother, or going back to her one day. This was also something I needed to come to terms on.

Letting her go.

Perhaps sometime soon, they'll find her father. A blood relative was something that out-ranked her choice. She would go with him whether she wanted to or not. If they could avoid splitting up a family, they'd do whatever it took.

Since her mother hadn't been the one to inflict the abuse, she could freely fight to regain custody after her treatment. Again, Leandra's opinion would have no weight against a court.

This foster wasn't a permanent situation, and I understood this going into it. From the start, I forced myself to understand the fact that one day, most likely one day soon, she would leave. It had to be temporary. Somehow, that bothered me more than I ever thought it would. Even understanding that she would leave, the attachment I felt was unavoidable. I couldn't help but feel it. Despite how I tried not to.

I sat there for hours, watching her sleep. Watching the room slowly lighten as morning neared. Eventually, the door opened quietly, and Esme made her way in, giving me a small, sweet smile as she saw me there. My hand still in Leandra's.

"So." She whispered, "Jasper told me how attached you're getting."

"It's unavoidable." I admitted in a whisper also, "Look at her. She so very badly needs someone to give her love and support, something she's never had growing up."

"I see that as well." Esme replied, "She needs someone she can trust, and she's chosen you." She paused, sighing, "She needs you, Carlisle."

"And I'll be here for as long as she needs me to be." I found myself promising. I made this promise to this child that I'd only met less than twenty-four hours ago, despite the fact that not only was bringing her home dangerous to her, I also didn't know how long it would take to find her father. If there was a blood relative available to take her, she'd go. That was how it worked. I dreaded that day, no matter how hard I tried not to.

"Are you saying it's okay to get attached to her?" She asked, stepping closer to the bed and giving my shoulder a little squeeze.

"I suppose so." I smiled a little at her, "But not too attached. She's only with us until her father can be located. Remember."

Leandra's face was relaxed in her sleep. Exhaustion in every breath she took. Eventually, Esme took the seat beside me, managing to barely jostle the bed. Instantly, Leandra wasn't so relaxed. Her forehead creased, a frown on her lips. She released my hand and rolled over, turning her back to us. Curling up on her left side this time. Her pajama top had come up a little in the back, allowing a bit of her back to be seen. Displaying her abuse so prominently to the both of us. The welts seemed less angry, but still horrifying to see.

Esme, not having seen them personally before, gasped quietly. I hadn't either, but I held in my shock a bit easier. I placed my arm around Esme, hugging her and nodding as she looked to me.

"That's so horrible." Esme commented in a whisper, "Who would do that to a child?"

"Jack Wallace." I sighed, reaching over and gently pulling her top down, covering her back again and fixing the blanket until it was over her. I stood and sighed again, "I'm going to get her breakfast. Please stay with her, in case she wakes up."

I stepped out of the room and met Jasper's eyes again. Though he seemed disapproving, he smiled a bit at me. He knew what this little girl was quickly becoming to mean to me.

"It's only temporary." I told him as I passed, heading up the hall.

"Right." He replied, and I heard the quiet chuckle in his voice.

When I returned, she'd awoken. She sat upright in the bed, seeming nervous. I saw why. Alice sat on the side of the bed, talking non-stop about shopping trips and all the new things she'd get. Jasper stood behind her, staring at the floor and shaking his head subtly.

As soon as Leandra's eyes landed on me, she no longer seemed nervous. Her eyes softened, most of the fear leaving. Alice, seeing the change, looked back at me and smiled. Jasper also looked to me as I let the door close behind me.

"Oh." Alice said, "Breakfast time." She stood, probably to make room for her to eat comfortably. Leandra seemed confused.

"I just ate last night." She reminded me, frowning, "Do I really get to eat again?"

Alice's smile faded as she and Jasper both looked to me. Esme turning as well from her place on the bed.

"Of course." I replied, "Why wouldn't you?"

"I guess I'm just not used to it." She said quietly, "Normally I don't eat until the afternoon. On weekdays."

"You'll eat then too." I told her firmly, "Don't worry." I placed the tray of food onto a bedside table, sliding it over to her. She didn't ask any more questions. She sat up straighter, wincing slightly as the movement caused her pain.

I sighed, shaking my head a bit.

"I've got a few things I need to wrap up. I'll be back in a little while." I informed her, "Are you going to be okay for about an hour?"

She looked up, seeming nervous again.

"I'll stay with her." Esme offered, and Leandra relaxed a bit.

"I will, too." Alice volunteered, "She'll be okay." I nodded and turned, leaving the room. I headed straight for my office, checking the time on my way. Just passed 8am. I hoped it was early enough that they were able to get to my application.

For the first time in quite awhile, I was nervous. Truly nervous. It worried me to think that this wasn't official yet. I didn't want to keep Leandra here longer than she needed to be, but I didn't want to request her release papers until I was sure of where she would be released. To our home, or someone elses. I couldn't imagine a family being more qualified to take her than ours. I tried to ease my nervousness with that thought.

I paced, waiting for the phone call.

A knock at the door had me pause, opening the door to find Edward there. He, of course, must have heard my inner ramblings. He stepped into the office, closing the door quietly behind himself. It puzzled me that he was here, instead of with Bella. Then I remembered. They'd gotten out of school today because of some nice weather coming our way, but Bella would still be in class.

"They'll call soon, Carlisle." Edward tried to ease my mind as well, but I still found myself nervous, "You have nothing to worry about." I knew I would be worried until this was official. I needed to know the fate of her. This call, that seemed so perfectly simple, weighed so heavy on me. If the answer was yes, that would be great. If it was no, I'd take the steps necessary to appeal it.

Shortly after 8:30am, the call finally came. I kept my voice steady, talking with the official on the other end of the line. A home inspection was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, but she was allowed to go home with us. As soon as she was released. The official let me know that Mrs. Harrison had been the one to put a rush on the application, knowing the importance of it. Making it possible for us to bring her home before the inspection. That normally wasn't allowed.

I would have to thank her later.

I hung up with the official, and before I could leave the office, the phone rang once more. I answered it curiously.

"Dr. Cullen." It was Mrs. Harrison. Looks like I wouldn't have to thank her later, "Just calling as a follow-up. I assume you've heard the news by now?"

"I have." I responded, smiling, "I really want to thank you."

"It was no trouble at all, Dr. Cullen." I heard the smile in her voice, "I thought she deserved something going right for once."

"Really." I said, "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Congratulations, by the way. I have absolutely no doubts she'll do very well in your home." She said, "And I must thank you. Saving me from finding a suitable home for her. This one would have taken a lot of precious time. Worry over her, or if I'd chosen the right home. You understand."

"Of course." I told her, "No, I understood that this was a special case from the beginning."

"I'll tell you, reading her file was horrifying. I can't imagine what it must have been like to have been the one to discover her the way you did. All without managing to hit her stepfather."

"I must admit, it was hard refraining from that." I said honestly, "But I knew her well-being outweighed the need for physical violence."

"Admirable." She replied, "I'm more than happy to have been given the opportunity to give her this one little thing. I've got something I need to take care of. It was nice working with you again, Dr. Cullen. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything at all."

"Of course." I said again, "It was great seeing you again as well. Maybe not for the reason, but please. Call me Carlisle."

"Have a great day, Carlisle." She replied, and again, I heard the smile in her voice.

"You as well, Mrs. Harrison."

"Call me Glenda." She requested, and I repeated my goodbye, using her name as well.

This time, when I hung up, I was able to actually leave the office.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about." Edward murmured, following me up the hall.

I stopped by the nurse's station on the way to her room, requesting her discharge papers, a smile on my face. Lorrie looked up from the chart she looked over behind Jennifer, smiling as well.

"You were approved?" She asked interestedly. I gave her a nod, and she smiled wider.

"Yes." She celebrated mildly, "Oh, I'm so happy for her." I looked back as the door to Leandra's room opened, and she was led out into the hall by Esme. She held the bear to her, making sure she had it with her. Already dressed in brand new clothes, she already looked like a new child.

Alice and Jasper trailed behind, Alice's knowing smile made me wish I'd have asked her before letting my nervousness getting the best of me.

I signed the discharge papers personally, filling out everything I needed to fill out.

"Hi Edward." Leandra greeted quietly, smiling slightly.

"Hey." He greeted, returning her smile, "Have you heard?"

"I get to go home with you guys." She replied, "I was nervous at first. I thought they'd say no." She paused, looking down, "I can't tell you guys how thankful I am that you're letting me come stay with you for a little while."

"We're happy you are, Leandra." Jasper replied. She looked back at him, smiling a little before looking back down.

She was taken home, a school transfer for Wednesday.

She'd taken the spare bedroom on the first floor, but kept it the way it was. She didn't request anything to make it more homey. Seeming hesitant to accept that this would be where she stayed for at least a few weeks. Depending on how long we had her.

The first night home, she insisted she do something around the house. Though there wasn't much that needed to be done. She seemed surprised when Esme fed her for lunch, and dinner. It was a new concept to her, and I knew it'd be awhile before that became normal.

The next week passed without much of a hitch, and though I tried not to, I grew more attached to her. Her wounds had healed, but the scars remained. She slowly started to gain weight, and began to look a little more healthy. I knew it'd take time, more time than just a week before she'd be where she should be weight-wise for her age, but it was an excellent start.

School was something new, and she struggled with it. Having to start a new school so late in the year, she had her qualms about even going. It wasn't a complaint, more of a hesitation. It was natural for her to be nervous about it, but eventually, she went. It took a bit of persuading, but she eventually went without a problem.

During the week, she'd already begun to come so far. Emotionally, she was still hesitant. Almost unsure of the others. Esme and I were the ones she trusted most, which was somewhat surprising to me. Given her history with parents, I realized that I thought for sure she'd come to trust us last. Then again, I reasoned to myself, we'd been there from the beginning. Since the start of all of these new changes, I'd been there. Explaining her attachment to me. Any time I was home, she was always right beside me. I tried to be home as much as possible that week, to help her adjust. She seemed to be doing well.

Her strength never failed to astound me, and the more comfortable she grew in our home, the more she showed it. Her personality shined through most in her eyes when she looked at me. Her smile and laugh told me I'd made the right choice. Once she began to trust the others, more like the way she trusted me, things looked up nearly instantly. Getting even better.

They all saw what I saw. Their admiration of her grew as well, and despite the trepidation of having her around, they adjusted.

Her and Emmett quickly became friends. She was, of course, apprehensive at first. It was understandable, but the more he spent time with her without hurting her, she grew to trust him to a point. She still jumped when he moved too fast, or shouted at something, whether it be out of disappointment or happiness.

She was still in the hesitant stage of trust with the others, but I knew she would get passed that in time. Now that she'd begun to trust them, I knew it wouldn't be hard to fully gain her trust. I began to notice something troublesome, however.

She was observant.

Always looking on with careful curiosity, which was bound to happen. Whether she realized it yet or not, part of her sensed that she was different than we were. We'd made it a habit, already, to go into our rooms at night. Just so she didn't notice when she'd wake up in the middle of the night, which was every night, that we were still wide awake. Most of the time, she'd stay up in her room. There was just that small chance, however, and I didn't want to risk her catching on. She'd already begun to notice that she never saw us eat.

I didn't want to dislike the fact that she was watching us so closely. It wasn't her fault, and she couldn't help it. She saw more than I gave her credit for, though, which could potentially be a bad thing.

Despite the dangers of having a human around, especially a human child, the house seemed to liven up. She didn't much act like a child, having had to grow up so quickly, but now and then, the fact that she was actually a child made itself known. In the little things she would do or say. Now and then, on very rare occasions, the wall she'd built would lower just enough to the point where we could see how young she still truly was. Her fear would come through, and I saw her struggle with all the weight she bore. She was afraid, very afraid, and I quickly realized that she was just taking one step at a time. One day at a time. Just to make it through.

Despite her upbringing, the more we got to know her, and the more adjusted she got to us, it surprised us to find that she was very polite. Hardly an unkind word toward any of us. With the way she'd been treated, I was very surprised that she didn't have more problems than she did. Even despite the fact that she had little sleep. No tantrums, no violent outbursts. Now and then, she'd grow depressed, but Jasper often helped her with that.

Eventually, we ran into a snag. A week and a half after she'd been home. Bella knew about our kind, but Leandra did not. An opportunity for a game of baseball presented itself, and I debated whether or not to tell her.

The vote was no, not yet.

I couldn't blame them. Telling her would be putting her into harms way, something we wanted so desperately to avoid. We wanted nothing more than for her to be safe, and would pay any price to achieve that.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter nine. :) It'll pick up from here in a place where I'm sure you all are about to recognize. Chapter ten might take a little while to get out there, because I still have a lot of editing to do on that one, but it will be spectacular. I hope lol**  
**By the way, if anyone notices any mistakes in these chapters, please feel free to either PM me or leave a review, and I'll go and correct them immediately. Thanks to everyone who has Favorited/followed this story as well! It's great to see how many of you are enjoying what I have to write. Lots more to come, I promise!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Twilight. I'm just playing with it a bit. All credit goes where credit is due. Stephenie Meyer. You'll see why I'm putting this in a moment. ;)  
Without further interruption, enjoy the next chapter!  
**

**Chapter Ten**

**LPOV**

"Leandra," I looked up at Carlisle as he poked his head in the door, "Are you sure you don't want to go visit your mother? We might be awhile."

They were going somewhere, and for once, had to leave me here alone. I didn't mind. I'd been wanting some kind of solitude for a few days, needing to be alone.

It was hard to be alone in a house full of people. Especially ones who seemed to notice every little thing about you, including your mood, or sometimes your thoughts. Maybe my eyes gave something away. I wasn't sure but I didn't think too hard into it. All I knew is I didn't mind having the house to myself for a few hours. It'd give me time to think about things, and cry if I needed to cry. Things I normally hid, not wanting to worry anyone.

"I'm sure." I nodded, "I'll be okay. I've got tons of homework anyway." I smiled a little at him, gesturing to the area of my bed covered with papers. I'd just gone back to school that day after a few days of needing to stay home, thankfully having the weekend ahead to catch up on what I'd missed.

"Alright, well you have my cellphone number if you need anything." He said. I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I said, laughing a little, "I promise not to burn the house down."

He smiled a little at me, and left the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

I listened to the garage door shut, and it was quiet. I stood, walking to the dresser in the corner and turning the small radio on low. Whenever I felt lonely, I found listening to the radio made me feel better. It didn't happen often, but the radio helped me when I was. As an added plus, I found it drowned out all the normal 'empty house' noises. Ones that would keep someone like me paranoid. I sighed heavily, and flopped back onto the bed, relaxing for a bit before getting back to my homework.

I did what I always did when I got a chance to. I reflected.

I thought about how crazy the last week or so had been, and I wondered how long I had here. I hated to think about ever leaving, but I knew better than to expect that I'd be staying permanently. As much as I wanted that, I couldn't intrude on their lives any more than I already was. It wasn't fair to them.

I'd been here for over a week now, but it felt like much longer. I'd come a long way in just a week. I was starting to realize that the others in the family are just as kind-hearted as Carlisle and Esme. I've known that all along, but it was taking my heart a bit to learn that. I was learning that not everything I do is grounds to beat me. Again, I'd known that, but I still half feared for the day I ever discovered Carlisle's bad side.

I trusted him completely. I did. It was just a hesitant kind of trust. Now that I was away from the hospital, and all those nurses and people coming to see me, things had calmed down. Things stopped moving so fast, but it left my head spinning. Wondering if any part of what I'd seen from Carlisle had been an act. I knew better than to believe that part of my paranoid mind, but the thought was always there. He'd never shown me anything but kindness and compassion, but a week wasn't forever. Would he stay the same for as long as I knew him?

I rolled over onto my side, staring out the large window at the trees in the yard. Dusk lighting filled the room around me, thunder rumbling further off in the distance.

I thought about my mother. Wondering briefly how she was doing. She was in Seattle, and the longer I lived here, the more I realized just how much true resentment I held toward her. I'd been told that so far, she was doing well. A good start. I never knew what to say to that, so more often than not, I didn't say anything.

I loved my mother. Nobody could deny that. Hell, I even couldn't, but that didn't stop me from disliking her. I thought often of how many years I'd spent trying to get her to see what was going on, and each occasion I recalled, she never came through. Not once. She let me down in the worst way, and she could never make up for it. Well, she could, but it'd take a lot.

I'd never forgive her, I quickly came to realize, for the choices she'd made that led me into so much pain, and nobody could repair that. Least of all, her.

Carlisle often offered to take me to see her, telling me how good it would be for me. I turned him down every time. I really didn't want to see her. I had nothing good to say to her, even if she would listen. I knew the family knew how I felt, because now and then, I'd overhear them discussing it. I'd hear my name in a passing whisper, so it wasn't like I'd be eavesdropping. I tried not to do that, as I knew it was quite rude.

I wondered how much longer I'd be here before that stopped. The whispering.

There also had been talk about my father. Nobody had found him yet, and they were considering beginning their search in other states. He obviously didn't want to be found, otherwise I knew I'd have been with him by now. I cringed at the thought, looking to the teddy bear perched on my pillows.

As much as I missed my father, he'd let me down as well. I was told I looked more like him than I looked like my mom. I'd been given his hair color, and his eye color. My mom had a medium light brown hair color. Like it was going to be blonde, but didn't quite lighten enough. Her eyes were also a lighter shade of brown. A handful of shades lighter than chocolate.

A far cry from my dark auburn hair color, and green eyes. I remembered when my mom would say how Chris practically made me on his own. That was a long time ago, however. I don't remember how true that statement was, but it always stuck with me because back then, I didn't quite understand how babies were made.

And as much as I missed my father, I didn't want to go to him either. He let me down just as much as my mother had. He left me when Jack first came into the picture, after promising he'd always be around. Just left. Nothing but a goodbye, and the teddy bear. That was the last time I saw him, and that was why I always kept the bear with me. The last gesture he'd ever given as a sign of his love.

My dad wasn't a bad father. Quite the contrary. From what I could remember of my life before Jack, I'd always been a daddy's girl. I remembered clearly preferring him over my mom. We were inseparable. He'd always have a kind word, or smile to offer me. Shielding me when I'd get into normal toddler trouble, taking the heat for me.

I didn't remember much of him, as I was only three at the time that he left, but the glimpses I did remember were wonderful. I did, however, remember clearly the day he left. I remembered that pain. I remembered my mom pulling me away from him, and I remembered looking back to see him climb into his car as I cried for him. Part of me knowing that that was the last time I'd see him. I remembered being confused and heartbroken.

I shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts before I could get too lost in that one.

I didn't want to go to my father, because I'd always be afraid of him abandoning me again. He never stuck around, he never saw me again after that day. He just left me for Jack to raise.

What an lovely job Jack did, I thought bitterly.

Part of me blamed my father for Jack's abuse. If he'd only have stuck around, if he'd only stayed, he would have definitely seen how badly I was suffering. I could already tell that the day they find him, would be a bad day.

I jumped a little over an hour of reflecting later when I heard the door slam shut downstairs, and loud talking. My eyes went wide, and I jumped up. The talking seemed stressed, or angry, and I recognized Carlisle's tense voice. Followed by someone else's I didn't recognize. Walking over to the radio, I turned it off, trying to hear what was going on.

I paused at the door, before I opened it quietly. Hesitating, I still heard the talking, so I left the room. I stepped around the corner, and I spotted them in the kitchen. Carlisle stood there, tenser than I'd ever seen him. Esme stood beside him, equally as tense, but more worry showed in her eyes. Her worry worried me. A stranger stood with his back to me, and I watched as Carlisle noticed me standing there.

He muttered a quiet, "Excuse me for a moment," before making his way to me.

"What's going on?" I asked when he got to me, trying to look around him.

"Go back into your room." He told me quietly. I looked at the man standing talking to Esme in the kitchen. I wanted to know what he was saying to her to upset her so much. The urge to protect her made itself known, and I frowned. Carlisle attempted to turn me around, but I stayed put. Placing my hands on his arms. I stepped passed him, despite his tries to stop me.

"What's wrong?" I asked Carlisle, meeting his eyes again with worried ones of my own, "Who is that?" My curiosity grew, and I stepped closer to the man, "What's going on?"

The man seemed to stiffen, and turn to look at me. He met my eyes, and I let out a gasp. I stumbled backwards, tripping on Carlisle behind me, but I was caught before I could fall. Instantly trembling.

"Another human?" The man's voice was heavily accented, but that wasn't what scared me. His eyes were red! Not brownish red, just.. Red! I quickly turned and scurried up the hall as fast as I could, whimpering the whole way.

What did he mean by _another _human? Wasn't everyone here human? I shut my door, pacing back and forth in the room for a few minutes. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute and I didn't think it would ever slow down. It had to have been the lighting. It had to be some kind of optical illusion. Those weren't contacts, I was fairly certain.

I yelped in surprise, stopping my pacing at the knock at the door. I looked at it, suddenly wondering if I should open it.

"Leandra, we need to talk." I let out the breath I was holding at Carlisle's voice. I walked over quickly and opened it, watching as he stepped in and closed the door. His movements were tense, as were his eyes when he turned to look at me. I wrapped my arms around him, trembling. Which I often did when I was startled or scared.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" My voice shook slightly with fear, "Who was that? H-His eyes.."

"I know, Leandra." He said, "It's a long story that I cannot explain right this moment, but I need to get you somewhere safe."

"Aren't I safe here?" I asked, pulling away and looking up at him.

"Normally, yes, but right now it's not as safe as I'd like."

"Carlisle, please." I whimpered fearfully, "Tell me." He paused, and sighed, pulling me over to the bed and sat.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded, so he continued, "Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise me that you'll save your questions for later, and let me get you out of here." I nodded again, "And you must promise me, that no matter what, you'll tell not one word of this to anyone. What I tell you must stay with you and only you." Hesitantly, I nodded. He paused, seeming to debate with himself. I kept my worried gaze on him, waiting somewhat patiently.

"That man out there," He prompted quietly, and I nodded, "He's a vampire." I frowned. For a second, I questioned if I'd actually heard what I heard. It took me a moment to realize that I had heard him correctly.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head, "No.. T-Those.. They don't exist, right?"

"Leandra," He said, taking my cheeks between his hands, his eyes looking into mine, "Look at me. You know I would never lie to you."

And I did know. My eyes widened in fear, knowing he was either extremely crazy, or telling the truth. Knowing Carlisle, he was anything but crazy. My heart sped up and he released his hold on me. It hit me that what he told me, he believed one-hundred percent. He was telling the truth, at least his truth, and I found myself believing him. Without a doubt.

"Something went wrong, and we have to leave for awhile." He said, standing again and striding to my closet, "I want to make sure you're safe, and you have to promise me that where I take you, you'll stay put until I come and get you." I watched as he placed clothes into a duffel bag. I was having a hard time breathing, trying to take everything in. I had to pull it together, though. I didn't want Carlisle to worry.

"Did he bite you o-or something?" I asked, looking over at him. He froze, and looked at me, "T-The.. The one downstairs, did he bite anyone?"

"No, Leandra.." He murmured, turning away, "No, that's not it." He went back to packing my bag.

"Then what is it?" I asked, walking over to him. I watched as he pulled two large wads of what looked like cash out of his pocket and placed them in the bag. What would I need money for?

"Leandra, you promised you'd hold your questions." He said, zipping up the bag. He grabbed my shoes, and handed them to me. I pulled them on, stumbling as he couldn't wait. Taking my hand and leading me out of the room, into the living room, which was suddenly crowded. I looked around me at everyone, the strange man gone. I took the still opportunity to tie my shoes hurriedly.

Esme and Bella came downstairs, and I met their eyes worriedly as I stood back up. I had no idea what was going on, but their worry worried me. I sensed the tension, and my head spun in my panic. I watched as Carlisle handed a cellphone to Esme and Alice.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella." I looked around, Bella nodding to him, "Alice, Jasper- Take the Mercedes." He continued, "You'll need the dark tint in the south. We're taking the Jeep." I looked around, trying to piece together what was going on. No one looked at me as Carlisle gave direction, "Alice, will they take the bait?"

I watched as Alice's eyes closed, and she became still. Bait? What bait? My stomach felt queasy and Bella looked as if she felt the same way I did. I wanted to throw up. No one was explaining anything, and my head was spinning. Reaching over, I hesitantly took Carlisle's hand in my own, hoping he didn't mind. He didn't seem to, only giving my hand a soft, comforting squeeze.

"He'll track you." Alice eventually said, "The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"And Leandra?" Carlisle asked again.

"He'll leave her alone." Alice said. Carlisle nodded.

"Let's go." He pulled me with him toward the kitchen. We paused and I watched along with everyone else as Edward kissed Bella nearly roughly, and turned away from her. I was pulled into the garage alongside Carlisle, Edward and Emmett following.

He opened the back driver-side door to a giant Jeep, and looking at me pointedly. I hesitated only a few seconds before climbing in, receiving my bag at my feet and he closed the door again.

What was going on?

I was about to open the door when he climbed in. Everyone was splitting up, and I didn't like it. Emmett crammed himself into the backseat with me, while Edward sat in the front. No one said a word as everyone else left, us being the last to leave.

"Leandra, remember what I told you." Carlisle murmured as the garage doors closed behind us, "Stay put until I come and get you." I bit my lip and nodded. His voice was tense, and I didn't like it.

It was quiet in the car, but I sensed the tension. He must have packed several weeks worth of clothes in that bag. How long was he going to be gone? Where was he going? I wanted so badly to ask, but I had promised. I couldn't ask the millions of questions running through my mind.

He pulled to a stop outside an unfamiliar house, leaving the Jeep running. He climbed out and opened my door for me. I climbed out quickly as he pulled my bag from me and took my hand. I stumbled along beside him in the dusk darkness, trying to keep up as he led me up to the door at a fast pace. Faster than I had ever seen him move before. I looked over and up at him as he rang the doorbell.

Slowly, I started piecing it together. He was giving me away. Coming up with some random excuse just to get rid of me, telling me whatever he could think of to keep me from asking questions. I couldn't breathe for a moment, and it seemed to hit me hard.

I felt my heart breaking, already feeling like an abandoned puppy. Tears started down my face, and the rejection squeezed in my stomach heavily, making a seemingly solid ball.

"If you didn't want me, you could have just said so." I muttered quietly. He looked down at me, surprised.

"That's not it at all." He said, hugging me into his side. The door opened then, Mrs. Harrison standing there looking at us with surprise.

"There is no time to explain," He said, "And I apologize for not calling ahead, but I need to ask you to watch her for a few days."

"O-Of course, Carlisle." She said, nodding to him, "Come on in, Leandra." I turned, watching as he squeezed me tighter for a moment, before he pulled away from me and strode back over to the jeep. I sniffled as I walked in. The pain in my heart intensified, and I expressed it with a sort of coughing sob. Tears falling faster down my cheeks.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked me gently.

"I don't know." I sobbed, standing there as she closed the door.

I was shown to the guest room, and I left my bag in there by the door. Mrs. Harrison talked with me, explaining that it was more than likely only a family emergency and that he'd be back for me. Telling me that Carlisle wasn't the type to just abandon someone without a reason. How she'd worked with him for years on cases like mine.

I forced myself to calm down, a bitterly cold, numb feeling crawling into my heart.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me quietly, gently rubbing my back.

"I'm not really hungry." I answered with a sniffle and a soft shake of my head.

"Would you like some water? Or tea?" She offered, concern in her eyes.

"No." I replied, "No thanks. I just.." I sighed, "I think I'd just like to be alone."

"Alright, sweety." She said sadly, "Just let me know if you need anything." Without replying, I stood from the couch and headed into the room that was mine for the time being. I laid on the bed, curling up onto my side and staring at the wall.

Eventually crying myself to sleep that way.

The next day came, and I stayed in the room most of the day. Knowing she was probably working, I used the time I had alone to cry and wonder repeatedly what I had done wrong. I recalled the last week, thinking hard. I couldn't think of a particular moment when I misbehaved. There was the hesitancy about returning to school, but that didn't last too long. There was the time when I didn't come out of my room for quite some time. I was depressed then, though, and I didn't want to bring everyone else down. There was the time when I didn't finish everything at dinner. I'd had a big lunch, and was still a little full. I tried, though. Didn't that count?

I hadn't broken anything, or caused any trouble. Why would Carlisle feel the need to lie straight to my face, only to abandon me? What reason had I given him? Maybe it was because I ate too much. I _knew_ three meals a day was too much. Maybe I wasn't smart enough. Maybe I wasn't pretty enough. Maybe I asked too many questions, or talked too much. I honestly couldn't understand it.

After wondering about that, I found myself making promises. If he came back for me, I'd try even harder in school. If he came back for me, I'd let Alice dress me in all those fancy clothes. If he came back for me, I wouldn't eat three times a day. I'd only eat once, and if that was still too much, once every few days. I wouldn't get depressed anymore, and I wouldn't ask another question for as long as I lived. I would be the best kid in the world. I would never speak again, if he would just come back for me.

I cried more times than I could count all afternoon, sniffling into my pillow. My throat felt permanently closed off with emotions I couldn't handle, and it hurt so bad.

Mrs. Harrison returned home to find me still in bed, still in the clothes I'd arrived in. I was in the middle of a crying fit, and she came in to sit beside me on the bed. She didn't say anything, just rubbing my back. My head pounded from all the crying I'd been doing, further adding to my pain.

"I'm so sorry, sweety. I know this is scary." She murmured during a break in my cries, "He'll come back. He'll come and get you. You'll see."

The rest of the day passed, no word from Carlisle.

I ate hardly anything at dinner, still feeling the knot of rejection pitted deep in my stomach. It hurt, it ached and I knew it was going to be there for awhile.

I was passed the bargaining stage of my grief as I laid on the bed again, and was now onto the angry part. I was angry at the fact that he would lie just to get me out of his hair. I was angry that he'd just dump me on someone else, without even an explanation. I was angry that he never even let me say goodbye to the others. I was angry that he'd promised he'd always be there for me, only to just drop me and leave. I was angry, and now determined.

I would not go through this pain again.

It was just passed 1:00am, and I wasn't sleeping. Despite all the emotions of the day and how exhausted I was, I was wide awake.

I'd just begun to get used to their house, and everything. Now that he had given me away, I wasn't about to just get used to someone else's house. I would go back to somewhere I knew. I would go back to familiar, knowing what I had to do.

The sudden loud bang in the dark house had me fling upright in my bed, my eyes wide. Without thinking, I dove off the bed and across the room to my bag. I listened as whoever was in the house started throwing things around. I flinched back away from the door as I listened to the stranger in the kitchen this time.

With quick panicked breaths, I picked up my bag, along with my shoes, and ran back across the room over to the window. Throwing it open, thankful it was silent, I jumped out the window quietly and ran down the street.

I was going to be leaving anyway. That was as good of a reason as any. I prayed that Mrs. Harrison would be okay.

I ran through the rain, only stopping a block away to slip on my shoes. The rough street hurt my feet, and shoes would help me run faster with the heavy bag.

I quickly made it to the center of town. Remembering the way back to my mother's house, I was determined. If Carlisle didn't want me anymore, I probably would suffer the same fate with any other family. I was unwanted, so I didn't want them either. I would go back to familiar. I would go back to known.

It was harder to get there on foot, taking me nearly half an hour. I certainly was cold, however, too afraid to pause long enough to dig through my bag and find a sweater.

When I got there, none of the lights worked. I decided to try anyway. Heading out the back door, I flipped the breaker at the electric pole. Lights came on inside, and I panted in relief.

The bills had still been paid with all the money Jack had stashed in his account, which I was incredibly thankful for. Nobody had thought to call the electric company to have it shut off. All I had to do was turn it on at the pole outside, and everything worked again.

Not bothering to make my way any farther than my room, I collapsed on my bed with a sigh, bouncing slightly when the rough springs in the frame resisted. I didn't bother to remove my shoes as I pulled the thin blanket over me and curled tightly in it. The blanket smelled like dust and blood, but I didn't pay attention to that.

Carlisle might have abandoned me, but I knew I could live here at my mom's house for a good while by myself. Nobody caring. Here, I would live. Staying out of everyone's way.

I closed my eyes in the dark room, feeling lonely, but in control.

**A/N: And here is chapter ten. Again, I don't own anything Twilight related. All credit goes to Stephenie. I'm just borrowing her work. I thought I would put this again, just so I don't get sued or something. xD  
I hope you enjoyed this one, and chapter eleven will be quicker coming out. :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Opening my eyes again, it was morning. Mrs. Harrison probably noticed me gone by then, but that was fine too. I just hoped she was okay. Hopefully she had called the police or something. I comforted myself with the thought that she was probably just fine, but then the thought of her having to tell Carlisle, if he ever came back for me, that I was gone messed that all up. I really didn't want her to get into trouble over my actions. It wasn't her fault that I left. I'd have to find some way to get her off the hook for that one.

I felt slightly hollow as I sat up, staring around me at the blood stains. I knew this room, and despite the horrible memories buried in the walls, here was familiar. Even if I didn't hear the familiar snoring out on the couch, or the angry way Jack would call my name for sleeping in too long. The house was empty, and I could easily feel it. It wasn't as familiar without the typical noises.

I climbed out of bed and wandered through the house. Remembering everything there was to remember about it. Each stain on the carpet had a memory. Each hole in the wall, each crack or tear in the furniture had a memory behind it. I relived my past in those few hours I spent wandering. Sitting, reflecting. I remembered even the memories from before Jack came into the picture. What faint ones I had.

My father, holding me up in front of a Christmas tree. That was all I remembered. Just sitting there, knowing it was him that held me, and staring at the lights. I also remembered that I was extremely happy. I was happy in this memory. Truly happy. Something that seemed so simple, yet huge at the same time. It was huge to someone like me, who wasn't happy very often.

I tried to think of the last time I was truly happy. As happy as I was in that memory, and couldn't recall, but I could think of a time when I was content. I was comfortable. I was almost happy, hesitantly holding myself back from that one emotion that all humans deserved. I'd been holding myself from being truly happy, because I knew one day, this would happen.

The very last time I was almost happy, was three days ago. Before everything went to shit. Emmett had cracked some joke, I couldn't remember now what it was, and I couldn't stop laughing at it.

I smiled, just thinking about it. Hanging my head, my smile faded as I realized I might not ever see him again. I might not see him again, because Carlisle had to go and abandon me.

I felt the bitterness again, closing my eyes and my smile fading from my face.

I trusted him. I'd put my trust in him, and got burned for it. I got burned for it, because I was so stupid to ever think I'd be wanted. How someone like Carlisle could ever feel any sympathy over someone like me.

_'Stop right there.'_ I thought to myself, _'How dare you?'_

I instantly felt ashamed.

Up until the other day, Carlisle had been the perfect father. He always listened to me, no matter how stupid the subject. He never made me feel uncomfortable, or embarrassed. He always made sure I was doing okay, and would come in if I was having a particularly painful nightmare. He'd sit with me until I calmed down enough to go back to sleep.

He honestly cared about me, and I knew that for a fact.

Even if what he did was horrible, it still couldn't erase all he had done for me. It didn't erase what he meant to me, and I understood that that was the very reason his abandonment hurt so badly. If he hadn't shown that he truly cared about me, then I wouldn't have been effected so much when he left me there.

My heart was breaking again, just thinking about it. I fought it back and stood.

If he didn't want me anymore, that was fine by me. I knew I would hurt for awhile over his actions, but at least I knew to be smarter. To not trust so easily.

Hours had passed during my reflections, and before I knew it, it was noon.

Aimlessly, I wandered into my mom's bedroom. The large room was quite plain, hardly anything in it. Her side of the king sized bed faced the large window looking out toward the drive. As a habit, I grabbed the glass of water on her bedside table and took it to the attached bathroom to refill it.

Something I always did for her was make sure she had plenty of water near her, so when she threw up, she could rehydrate herself. It skipped her having to ask me for it. Two Tylenol for the headache she'd wake with before drinking four more beers to get back to sleep. I learned that routine early on in life. Before I was tall enough to really reach the sink without having to hop up onto it.

I sat on her side of the bed, staring out the thin sheet covering the bright window.

I took care of her. Despite the fact that she'd bring her suffering on herself, I would do what I could to make it better. Most of my memories of her consisted of her sleeping. Not only sleeping, but passed out. Bringing her water, or pills. Making sure Jack hadn't left his boots in the middle of the floor on the way to the bathroom.

Being brought out of my thoughts, I heard the sound of a vehicle outside the house. I leaned forward and pulled the sheet covering the window back slightly, spotting two police cars parked out front.

I felt my breath catch as I bolted up, and ran through the house as fast as I could. Snapping off lights as I went. As soon as I was in my room, I grabbed my bag and spun back around, heading back to my mother's room.

Inside her closet was a rather large area where the floor had worn away. It was bad, because if you pulled up the carpet, it led to underneath the trailer. I hated going down there, because there were always animals or spiders under there. Extremely dirty, filthy. Cramped and dark, and I was headed there. Throwing up the carpet, I threw the bag down into the hole first before carefully climbing down into the hole after it. The carpet had just fallen back into place, covering the hole effectively as I crouched down when I heard the front door open.

I listened to faint talking and footsteps above me. I wasn't sure why I was hiding from these guys, I knew I did nothing wrong. It was probably because I knew the only reason they'd be looking for me was because Mrs. Harrison told them I was gone, and was going to send me away also. I wasn't going to another family. I wasn't going to let someone else make me believe they cared, only to toss me away like yesterday's sandwich.

I sat huddled, hearing the bedroom door open, then the closet door.

"She was here." One of them said, "The light in the other room was still on." I frowned, silently smacking myself in the forehead. I'd forgotten the light in the laundry hall. Right above the back door.

"We'll keep an eye on the place." The other one said, "If she was here, she might come back. Seeing what she saw, she's probably scared out of her mind." Listening as they left the room, then the house, I crawled over toward a crack in the skirting of the trailer. Watching as one of them drove away, but the other one stayed.

Okay, so I could still pull this off, as long as I was careful. About an hour of sitting down there, I pushed up the carpet quietly, climbing out and stretching. Pushing the closet door open and peeking around it, I crept silently to the bathroom.

I hoped the flushing of the toilet wasn't too loud, and crept into the kitchen, reaching into a cabinet, I lifted out a flashlight, and extra batteries. Grabbing a broom, and a bottle of bug spray for a little spider web cleaning in my new hiding area.

I killed sixteen spiders that way, most of them the dangerous black kind. It creeped me out, and when I couldn't stand it anymore, I climbed back up into the closet. Under the trailer was a last resort now. Any other time, I'd carefully stay in the closet, or my mom's room. Anything to stay out of the dark, dirty area under the trailer.

The day slowly faded, and the cop stayed outside. Replaced with his partner sometime around six, I knew someone would stay out there. I watched as he ate a sandwich, realizing how hungry I was.

After it got dark, the front door opened again. I dashed from the window back into the closet. Nearly tripping in my haste, I half fell down the hole. The stiff carpet falling just right back over the hole. I curled into a crouched ball, balanced on my feet, and squeezing my eyes tight shut, and my arms tight around my knees. I hated being down there.

A noise at the other end of the trailer, underneath with me, caught my attention. I listened to the cop walk slowly through the house, seeming to check every room and every hiding spot. Silently, I turned on my flashlight, and shined it in the direction of the noise. Two pairs of glowing raccoon eyes met the light, and I squeaked in fear, hoping they weren't hungry.

They stayed on their end, and I stayed on mine, watching each other. Now and then, they'd smell the air, sniffing in my direction. I picked up the broom slowly, considering the fact that I might need to defend myself. I lifted it slowly, as not to startle them into thinking I was trying to hurt them.

The cop eventually made his way into the room above me, looking around. I had to turn off the flashlight then, nervous that he'd see the light through the carpet. I listened extra hard for raccoon-ish noises, trying to listen for them if they decided to come closer. The cop seemed to hesitate in the room, pulling open the closet door slowly.

"Where could you be?" I listened to him whisper.

A tickling on my arm, had me jump and swat at whatever it was. Startling the animal directly in front of me into jumping back.

"Oh god, don't eat me." I whispered, trembling and closing my eyes. I didn't feel any sharp teeth tear into my skin, or claws rip me to shreds. Only another tickle on the back of my hand, a second tickle on my knee. They were smelling me, but not attacking me. I could handle that. My heart pounded harshly in my fear, not even daring to count on their lack of hostility to last.

I think they decided to take pity on me.

The cop slowly left the room with a heavy sigh, and as soon as I heard the front door close again, I threw myself up and out of the hole. Reaching in, I grabbed the bag and pulled it up beside me. Just to keep it away from the raccoons.

I panted, still half panicking as I unzipped the bag, looking for extra clothing in case I had to go back down there tonight. I wanted both protection from the cold, and as much protection from razor sharp claws as I could get. I ached so bad for a shower, but I decided against it as I pulled on a heavy sweater. I needed to be aware of everything around me. I didn't want to be caught off guard.

I would outsmart these cops if it killed me.

Then I wondered to myself. They were safe, clean, fed and probably just bored. Me, I was filthy, starving, scared, cold, and being smelled by raccoons. Who was better off? Was I really outsmarting them? Was it really smart to keep this up? I half considered just turning myself in, then reconsidered. If I were to turn myself in, I'd just go to a different foster home. That thought alone kept me crouched in the closet.

I dug around in the bag a bit more. Surprised at what I found. A stash of food, wrapped in plastic bags. Chips, and whatever else could last without being refrigerated. I smiled sadly at the gesture, lifting a bag of cookies out. It really did make me wonder. Even when he wasn't around, he still felt the need to take care of me. Or at least give me what I needed to take care of myself if it came down to it. He really must have moved quick to get all of these baggies together in the short amount of time we had the other day.

I also realized that the smell of this was probably what attracted my friends under the trailer.

It was quiet in the house now as I sat crouched near the hole, eating a couple of cookies. I didn't know how long I'd be here, so I wanted to ration what food I had. Eventually, I stood, and peeked out of the closet. Nobody was around, and I silently crossed the room to peek out the window at the cop's car still sitting outside. I had no doubts that I was being searched for elsewhere as well, but they knew I had been here once, so here is where they'd stay until I was found. They weren't stupid.

I crawled onto my mom's bed, uncurling just to stretch my aching muscles. I hoped they would give up soon, and just leave. I snoozed, not letting myself fall asleep. I needed to be ready to jump up at a moments notice.

Two days of this passed, and I was getting into a routine with them. They'd trade off in the morning and the evening, and the one that had just arrived would do a sweep of the house. They were going to give up and move on after tomorrow, I'd overheard, so I just had to hold on until then. I'd grown accustomed to my raccoon visitors at night, and when I'd have to crouch under the trailer while one of them walked through the house, I'd toss the raccoons a dinner roll to keep them away from me. They were always satisfied with that, and I'd watch them as they tore bits off of it, staying occupied for the entire time I was down there.

The afternoon of the third day, I had to leave the closet. I needed to use the bathroom and get some water. It was easier to move around at night, but I couldn't wait. One of the tasks wouldn't wait any longer. The third task I needed to do required me to leave the room, which was a no-no. I needed more batteries for my flashlight. I needed them for that evening when I'd have to crouch again.

I felt confident, the cop outside usually staying out of the house until evening, so I chanced it.

I was nearly back to the room when the front door opened again.

Barely managing to hold in the squeak of surprise, I raced back through the room and into the closet. Accidentally dropping a battery on the floor, I left it as I dove into the closet, down onto the floor and back through the hole. Scratching my arm open on a jagged piece of wood in the process.

"Shit!" I hissed, my eyes watering at the pain, I managed to drop the carpet somewhat quietly. The bedroom door opened, and the cop stepped in slowly. I listened to his footsteps walk over to the battery on the floor, pausing to pick it up. It was quiet for a few minutes.

I jumped when I heard him speaking to someone. Given the one sided conversation, it was on his phone.

"Yeah, she's still here somewhere. She used the bathroom, and grabbed some batteries for something." He said, "Is there any way you can bring me the blueprints to the place? Great. Thanks. Have you gotten a hold of the foster parents yet?" I listened hard, trying to hear, "What'd they say?" So they had. I wonder if they even cared I was gone, "Oh I see. Well yeah, that happens. Just let them off the hook, Jeff." He said, pausing, "This kid is probably just scared, thinking she's been abandoned then being a witness to a violent murder." My breath caught in my throat, making a startled cry. I covered my mouth tightly, afraid I've given myself away.

There was another pause, "So yeah, bring me those blueprints, sometime soon if you've got the time. I want to see if there's anywhere she might be hiding." He paused again, "And when the foster parents get back, bring them here. Maybe she'll come out for them." I listened to him turn and leave the room.

I was a witness to a violent murder? I hadn't seen anything, but the person in the house might have done something to Mrs. Harrison. I certainly hoped not. If something happened to her, it would be my fault. What if whoever was in the house hurt her before she could call the police, and they thought I saw it? I started to cry, thinking about it.

I didn't understand before what was making them try so hard to find me. Now I did. My heart sunk slowly as I considered the thought that they blamed me for Mrs. Harrison's murder as much as I blamed myself. I didn't want to go to jail! The worst thing I had done in the last four days was feed two raccoons! I'd muttered a curse word, but that scratch had really hurt.

I had to think. I looked around me, crawling toward the skirting. I kicked one out carefully, trying to avoid as much noise as I could. Looking around, it wasn't a straight shot into the trees from where I was. I'd have to dodge large piles of lumber, or trash. It would be tricky getting out this way. The only thing I could hope for, was the blueprints didn't have under the trailer printed on it. I had to think ahead anyway. I crawled across the ground, looking through the crack and spotting the cop out by his car, talking on his phone again. I realized that I could do this.

I could get away, find somewhere else to hide until they gave up again. I still had a chance.

Pushing up the carpet, I quietly climbed up. Looking out in the hall, I noticed it was brighter, and realized the cop had left the front door open. That wasn't where I was going, though. I dragged my bag up behind me, and crept slowly through the living room, headed for the kitchen toward the back hallway, and the back door.

"Hey." I yelped, dropping my bag at the cop's call. He'd come back in at exactly the wrong time. In my quest to be quiet, I'd taken too much time.

Abandoning the bag, I flew through the house, toward the back door. I had about two seconds before he caught up to me, so I had to make them count.

**A/N: Chapter eleven: Check. Chapter twelve: Pending. Updates coming soon. ;) This chapter came out a little short, so I apologize about that. Perfect cliffy spot, though. :D  
**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

I thanked my lucky stars that the back door was unlocked as I shoved through it right as he just missed grabbing a hold of my arm. Nearly tripping down the porch stairs, I ran as fast as I could into the trees.

"Leandra!" I heard him call behind me. I continued to run, flying through the trees and underbrush as fast as I could. I really put my lungs to good use, and they ached for air before I finally stopped. Panting heavily, I looked around me. Listening for any sign I was about to be discovered, I leaned against a tree and fought to catch my breath.

I heard him call my name again, and instantly took off once more. Running hard, I made careful sure that I hopped over whatever obstacle was in my way. All the while, looking for anywhere to hide.

I stopped again after a few minutes of running. Looking behind me, I kept walking this time.

"Leandra," I heard him call loudly, and stopped walking, knowing he was quite a distance from me, "Carlisle is on his way."

"So?" I called back loudly, "He left me there! He doesn't care!"

"He had a family emergency." He responded, "He wanted to leave you there so you didn't miss any school." I scoffed, but sat on a log. Keeping my ears open for any sign he was nearby, "Honey, he didn't mean to upset you by leaving you there." His voice was closer, and I knew he was just trying to make me talk again so he knew which direction to go, "I have him on the phone now if you want to talk to him."

So Carlisle knew I'd been found, but ran away.

I stood and started walking again, away from his voice.

"Leandra?" The cop called again a few minutes later, "I'm trying to find you, honey."

"No shit." I called, looking back toward his voice, "You won't find me."

"You're not in any trouble, Leandra. I promise you that." He tried again.

"Yes, I am." I whispered to myself, looking down and forward.

I yelped as I was suddenly pounced on, a blanket wrapped around me, and lifted off my feet. It was the second cop. I fought, twisting in the restraining pair of arms. I squirmed out of his arms and took off again once my feet hit the ground.

This one was fast. Faster than his partner. He followed me, knowing that soon I'd run out of energy, and he wasn't wrong. I slowed just a fraction, and was scooped up immediately. The blanket securely around me, he held me tight this time.

"I got her." I looked up, glaring up at him. I realized then. The first cop wasn't trying to get me to talk so that he could find me. He was trying to get me to talk so that the other cop could find me. They were smarter than I gave them credit for.

I struggled briefly, but didn't budge his hold on me again. He held me securely around my arms, pinning them to my sides. He carried me back toward the house, and around to his car, sitting me in the warm backseat. I glared downward, hating how I'd been outsmarted. The two cops stood outside the car, talking.

I continued to glare, wanting them to know how much I detested them right at that very moment. I was offered food, and a bottle of water. I refused it each time, not even bothering to look up.

Looking up only a few minutes later, I spotted Carlisle's car as he pulled up. He climbed out, looking to the house first.

I laid to the side on the hard plastic seat, curling into the blanket. Glancing out the window to the cops, Carlisle was there talking to them. I covered my head, curling into a ball. I didn't want to see him. The heartbreak came forward again, and I'd nearly forgotten just how badly it hurt.

After a minute or so, the door opened. I didn't have to look up to know that it was him. I didn't look up, either. I kept my head buried into the blanket, sniffling quietly.

"Leandra." Carlisle murmured, "I'm sorry I had to leave you there. I thought it was for your own safety, I promise you."

I shook my head, glaring into the blanket as more tears welled in my eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you when you were so scared." He tried again, "I'm so sorry." It was quiet for a few minutes. I whimpered when I felt him lift me, and pull me into his lap. I poked my head out of the blanket. He wrapped his arms around me as I looked up, meeting Esme's eyes as well.

"Leandra, I can't tell you how glad I am that you're safe. That you're okay." He said quietly. I stared down at my hands, curling them in the blanket around me. I sniffled, hiding my face in the blanket. I knew I was streaked with dirt, probably looking as if I just fell down a chimney. Added in the fact that I'd been crying, my pink nose and eyes.

"You left." I finally accused, "You just left me there. For no reason."

He gently turned me around so he could see my face.

"I promise you." He said firmly but gently, "I had a reason."

"It didn't seem like it to me." I replied, avoiding his gaze. After a moment of sitting there, something more pressing came to mind. Distracting me from my broken heart for a moment.

I looked around, listening to both cops' voices further from the car. I finally looked up at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I didn't see what they think I saw." I whispered, "W-When I left, I didn't see anything." Looking into his concerned eyes, I watched as he sighed in relief and pulling me into a tighter embrace.

"Leandra, there's something important I must ask you to do." I looked up at him, confused by his whispered words, "And I promise to explain everything later." I stared, unsure, "I need you to tell them that Mrs. Harrison told you to run away. When they ask you what you saw, tell them that you didn't see anything, because Mrs. Harrison was very worried, and asked you to run away. To come here to hide." His voice was almost silent in the way he whispered.

"W-Wha-"

"Please, Leandra." He murmured. The pleading look in his eyes made me nod.

I listened as they made their way back over to us.

"You aren't in any trouble. I don't want to keep you here for too long, sweety." One of them said, "So I'll just ask what I need to ask. Leandra, what happened the night you left Mrs. Harrison's house?" I looked down, curling tighter in the blanket. All they wanted to know was anything I knew. I wasn't being blamed for whatever happened to her, to my relief.

"I-I.." I frowned, not liking having to lie, "I was sitting on the couch, when Mrs. Harrison walked up to me. She looked scared. Like.. Really scared." Even I believed my voice. I guess it was all the years of lying that made this so believable, "She told me to go and grab my bag, that she was going to drive me here to hide for a little while. When I walked back out, she looked even more worried, and she told me to go without her. I didn't want to worry her more, so I did."

"Did she tell you anything about why she looked worried?" The cop asked, frowning also.

I shook my head, "No, I didn't ask."

"Leandra, before you left, did you see anything out of the ordinary? Out of place, a person, a thing?"

I looked down, thinking.

I shook my head again, "No, everything looked like it always did. Before I left, she told me that if anyone were to come looking for me here, that wasn't Carlisle or any of my family, to hide for as long as I could. Even you guys." The cop nodded, understanding coming to his eyes and stood, "Is she okay?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked to the other cop, their eyes worried.

He sighed, looking down at me, "No, sweety. She's not." I frowned, trying to piece everything together. Trying to comprehend that the thoughts my paranoid mind had put me through was true. The violent murder, the cover story... It was, in fact, Mrs. Harrison that got killed. I started to cry again, hiding my face once more, and someone patted my hair.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen for coming down here." One of the cops said, "You're free to take her home. If she remembers anything at all, please give me a call."

"I will, thank you." Carlisle said quietly, holding me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck, unable to keep myself from hugging him tightly. Despite how much my heart still hurt, I sought comfort. Mrs. Harrison died, and it was entirely my fault.

**CPOV**

We sat there in the airport, waiting to get back home. I was especially anxious, hiding it well. Emmett sat beside me, waiting impatiently. I couldn't wait to return, and prove to Leandra that I was coming back for her. That I hadn't abandoned her.

I'd attempted to call Glenda that morning, but there was no answer. I didn't think much of it, but was a bit disappointed that I couldn't check up on Leandra.

My phone rang as we sat there. It confused me, because though I was expecting a phone call, I didn't recognize the number, and instantly knew to worry.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I greeted, hoping it was just a wrong number.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. This is officer Eric Bradley from Forks P.D." I was suddenly tense, "I'm just calling to ask you a few questions regarding your foster daughter."

"Has something happened?" I found myself asking, and Emmett's attention was also captured.

"It seems she's missing, and I wanted to see if maybe you had any ideas where she might be?" This news came as a shock to me. How could this have happened?

"Missing?"

"Yes." He said, "Witnesses say you dropped her off at Glenda Harrison's home on.. Friday evening?" Neighbors, more than likely.

"Yes," I answered, "My family and I had to rush out of town quickly, and I didn't want her missing any school. Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Mrs. Harrison was brutally murdered two nights ago." Instantly, my heart sank. Why hadn't Esme or Rosalie told me of this? And I realized. They must have been keeping a careful watch on Bella's father, "Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm just.." I paused, "Taken by surprise."

"It's quite understandable." He said, "Back to Leandra. She wasn't in the house when investigators responded to the call. We didn't even know she'd had a guest at first until we spoke to witnesses." He said, "No trace of her anywhere. She may be our only witness in this case who has seen what happened, and we'd like to find her."

I looked down, trying to think of where she would go if she were scared.

"Look for her at her mothers house." I gave him the address shakily.

"If she's there, we haven't found her yet." He said, "We've searched it, and have been keeping an eye on the place. My partner and I thought she may come out of hiding if she knows you're there."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." I hung up numbly.

"Carlisle?" I looked over at Emmett's voice beside me, "What's going on?"

"Mrs. Harrison is dead." I muttered quietly.

"The lady you left the rugrat with?" He asked, his eyes wide. I nodded.

"Yes." I said, "Leandra wasn't in the house anywhere, and they wanted to know where she might run."

"Well this stuff with Bella is pretty much sorted out. Here at least." He said, "If Leandra is still alive, she won't talk to anyone but you." I didn't like the way he said the last bit. 'If Leandra is still alive...'

"Let me give Esme a call." I muttered, opening my phone again, "Chances are she doesn't know if I didn't know."

It rang a few times before she answered.

"Leandra is missing." I told her, "The woman I left her with, Mrs. Harrison, was murdered the other night."

Her quiet gasp told me Alice hadn't told her of it either, "I suppose you two were watching the wrong house."

"I had no idea!" She gasped again. Alice had driven back with Jasper, and should be nearing home now.

"When Alice gets back into town, please let her know the situation, and ask her to try and find out if Leandra is alright."

Unfortunately, to make it seem realistic we had to wait patiently for the flight that seemed to take forever. Upon landing, I had two new voicemails, which of course I checked. The first one was from Chief Swan, informing me that he had gotten in contact with Leandra's father the afternoon before, and he'd driven all night to get there. I put that information away to deal with later.

The second was from Alice. Telling me Leandra would be found, filthy but unharmed that afternoon.

Driving full speed back to the house where Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were waiting, Alice of course looked as if she felt guilty. She told me she'd seen Victoria kill someone, but thought it was just a regular hunt. She'd never met Mrs. Harrison, so it was quite understandable.

"Do you think Victoria went there in search of Leandra, or was it just coincidence?" She asked quietly.

"I really don't know what to think," I sighed, "But I can't concentrate on that right now." I took Esme's hand and walked us both toward the car that had carried Bella to safety. We climbed in and nearly sped through town toward Sappho. Before we were nearly there, I received a call, letting me know that they had found her, and after a brief chase, she was safe.

Pulling to a stop, we both climbed out. Walking quickly over to where the two officers stood talking beside a car, I knew the pile of blanket in the backseat was Leandra.

After they filled me in on what the last three days had consisted of, I was allowed to speak to her. I pulled open the door, and she didn't respond.

"Leandra, I'm sorry I had to leave you there. I thought it was for your own safety, I promise you." I told her gently. She shook her head, looking down, "I shouldn't have left you when you were so scared. I'm so sorry." I tried again. She stayed quiet and I knew. She may have been physically unharmed, but not emotionally. Just leaving her with Mrs. Harrison hurt her more than I realized. Especially when she was so frightened.

I reached down and gently lifted her into my arms. She eventually poked her head out from inside the blanket. Alice hadn't been kidding. Leandra was filthy, covered head to toe in dirt and dust. Pieces of spider web in her hair, I wondered briefly where she had been hiding. She was trembling roughly, but seemed to be okay, aside from a small laceration on her left forearm. She curled into the blanket tightly.

"Leandra," I started, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're safe. That you're okay." She just curled tighter in the blanket. She sniffled and hid her face in the blanket briefly.

"You left. You just left me there. For no reason." Her voice was quiet, and I heard the heartbreak. I gently turned her, having her face me on my lap.

"I promise you." I told her, "I had a reason."

"It didn't seem like it to me." She replied softly, and I saw it. I'd hurt her by trying to keep her safe. By trying to avoid her getting hurt, by leaving her out of the middle of everything, I'd caused her the most pain. The tired look in her green eyes bothered me, hurt me as well knowing she'd lost sleep over this.

She looked around her, before looking up at me, finally meeting my eyes.

"Carlisle," She whispered, "I didn't see what they think I saw." She didn't witness what happened to Mrs. Harrison? "W-When I left," She continued, "I didn't see anything." My relief that she didn't witness that was incredible. I sighed, pulling her into a tighter hug. After a few moments, I pulled away.

"Leandra there's something important I must ask you to do." She looked up at me, her eyes confused, "And I promise to explain everything later." She neither nodded, nor shook her head, "I need you to tell them that Mrs. Harrison told you to run away. When they ask you what you saw, tell them that you didn't see anything, because Mrs. Harrison was very worried, and asked you to run away, to come here to hide."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, "W-Wha-"

"Please, Leandra." She looked to me, seeing how important this was.

Gently, she nodded just as the two policemen made their way back over, walking up to us. I knew they were going to ask her if she saw anything, and I hoped she would be able to pull this off.

"You're not in any trouble. I don't want to keep you here for too long, sweety." One of them said, "So I'll just ask what I need to ask. Leandra, what happened the night you left Mrs. Harrison's house?" She turned her eyes down, seeming to steel herself.

"I-I.. I was sitting on the couch, when Mrs. Harrison walked up to me. She looked scared. Like.. Really scared." Her voice was quiet, and very, very believable, "She told me to go and grab my bag, that she was going to drive me here to hide for a little while. When I walked back out, she looked even more worried, and she told me to go without her." Her voice got even quieter, "I didn't want to worry her more, so I did."

"Did she tell you anything about why she looked worried?"

"No, I didn't ask." She shook her head, looking down.

"Leandra, before you left, did you see anything out of the ordinary? Out of place, a person, a thing?"

She paused for exactly the right amount of time, looking as if she were thinking.

"No," She said eventually, "Everything looked like it always did. Before I left, she told me that if anyone were to come looking for me here, that wasn't Carlisle or any of my family, to hide for as long as I could. Even you guys." She added that last part in, probably to save Esme and I the headache of being asked why she didn't want to come out for them. She was a very convincing liar, but how she learned to be that way was saddening.

"Is she okay?" She asked quietly, genuine worry in her eyes now. The officers looked at each other, sadness in their eyes.

"No, sweety. She's not." One sighed, replying. I watched her face fall as she understood everything together. Slowly, she started to cry again, and I knew she really understood. Esme smoothed her hair gently.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen for coming down here." One of the cops said, "You're free to take her home. If she remembers anything at all, please give me a call."

"I will, thank you." I said quietly, holding Leandra more securely. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, and I knew things were going to be okay for now. It was just such a relief to hold her, to know she was okay. I met Esme's eyes, seeing the same relief I felt in her eyes.

**LPOV**

As soon as he carried me through the door to the house, I fought out of his hands, dropping the blanket from around me and turning to face him. Ignoring all the other eyes on me.

"You promised you would explain." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "I did my part. I made it believable."

"I know, Leandra, and you promised to stay where you were put." He sighed, kneeling in front of me, "But.. I'm incredibly grateful that you didn't." He was trying to change the subject. I was angry again, and it showed in my eyes.

"What happened to Mrs. Harrison? Why did you have to leave me there? What happened?" I asked.

"Leandra." I knew that tone. He was hesitant about telling me. Immediately, I started to cry again, tears trailing quickly through the filth on my face.

"Why'd you just leave me there?" I demanded, sobbing in my anger, "And why did you bother coming back for me? I think I deserve to know what I did to make you just drop me off at her house!"

He pulled me into a hug, and I accepted that. I slowly started to calm down, sniffling quietly.

"Leandra," He said quietly, "Can you tell me what really happened?"

"You first." I said, pulling back.

"Alright." He sighed and stood, taking my hand and leading me into my room.

As soon as we were inside, he closed the door and kneeled in front of me again, taking my hand. He hesitated for only a moment.

"Do you remember what I told you about that man?" His voice was quiet, explaining this to me in the gentlest way he could. I nodded, "He's not the only one of his kind out there."

"Well," I said, "If one exists, there's bound to be more like him, right?"

"Right." He said quietly, "But there are others, not like him."

"Not like him?"

"Other vampires." Carlisle said gently, "Who choose a different way to live. A different diet to survive on than.. Human blood." I understood why he hesitated. Probably afraid he'd scare me.

I frowned, "Wouldn't that make them.. Well, not so bad?"

"I'm glad you consider it that way." He said softly, smiling sadly, "But sometimes, when those different vampires' loved ones get threatened, they'll do whatever they have to to right the situation." I frowned again, looking down, "And sometimes, they can't foresee everything that will happen until it's too late." I looked up, my eyes narrowed in confusion. I tried to think, what was he telling me?

"Sometimes, they think leaving their loved ones out of the situation will keep them safe." My eyes widened then, looking at him. Was he telling me what I thought he was telling me? He looked back into my eyes with a carefully controlled expression.

"A-Are you saying..." I whispered quietly, trailing off.

"Yes, Leandra." He said quietly. I took a minute to wrap my head around it. Eventually, I'd calmed down enough to think. He was saying he was one of the good vampires, one of the ones who was only protecting their loved ones.

"So.. You're..?" Softly, he nodded.

"The.." I paused, "They were after Bella, huh?" I asked, remembering the fear in her eyes. I shivered.

"Yes." He said.

"A-And, you had to leave me at Mrs. Harrison's house, to keep me safe while you all went and tried to get rid of the threat."

"Yes." He repeated.

"B-But, it wasn't safe, and you didn't know that until it was too late for Mrs. Harrison."

He paused, "Yes."

"So when.." I paused again, "So.."

"Leandra, when I got back and heard about Mrs. Harrison, I thought the worst."

"Was it the bad vampires that killed her?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded, looking down, "If you hadn't decided to leave when you did, they would have followed you." I shivered again, looking down.

"I'm glad I did then." I whispered, looking back into his eyes.

"Me too, Leandra. I can't tell you how much."

"Okay so, why did you have me lie to the police?"

"We have to protect our secret from humans." He said, "It's critically important that what you found out today stays with you, and only you." I nodded.

"I won't tell anyone." I whispered, "So, is everyone..?"

"All of us, aside from Bella and you." He nodded. I was quiet.

"Do you still want to eat humans?" I asked quietly, looking at him.

"The craving is still there." He nodded, "That's why it's so dangerous for you here." He took my other hand gently, "But our entire way of life revolves around resisting that craving."

"So how does that work, Bella and Edward?"

"Very carefully." Carlisle smiled a bit, "It's a careful balance."

"Oh." I said, looking down. My mind was still racing with what I learned. Escaping before I would have died if I had stayed? The Cullens were vampires? But they were the good kind, so I wasn't worried. To my surprise, I smiled. I felt safe, protected.

"Just please.." I murmured, my smile fading, "Don't leave me anywhere again without explaining why." He smiled sadly, pulling me into a hug, which I returned with all that I was, "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Not in the slightest, Leandra." He whispered. He had a lot on his mind, I could tell. It worried me.

I pulled away, "And I still don't want to go back to my mom. I feel safer with you all than I ever would with her."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay, Leandra?" He murmured, taking my hand again. I sighed but nodded, "But right now, I want you to get something to eat, and take a shower." I nodded again, remembering I hadn't eaten much in the last three days.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I let out a quiet sob and hugged him again. He sighed in relief, and lifted me, returning the hug.

"I'm fine." I whimpered as he started slowly out of the room, carrying me. Something I was not used to in the least, but I didn't mind so much.

As we made it back out into the living room, I met Emmett's eyes, seeing him differently. He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"She knows now?" I jumped at Rosalie's accusatory voice.

"Yes, Rose."

"I won't tell anyone." I pulled back, wiping tears from my eyes, "I don't want to lose you all."

Her eyes melted slightly at that answer, and she seemed to accept it. She looked down, and nodded. Carlisle patted her shoulder softly before continuing on into the kitchen.

A knock at the front door caused me to jump. I looked at Carlisle worried, and he gave me a comforting smile, pain hidden in his eyes. I listened as Emmett greeted Charlie, telling him where I was.

"You're a little early." Carlisle said, "She's not ready yet."

"He didn't want to wait." I looked back at Charlie who smiled at me. I wrapped my arms tighter around Carlisle's neck, swallowing in nervousness.

"It's okay, Leandra." Carlisle told me, "There's someone here to see you."

"W-Who?"

"Don't be scared." He told me, giving me another smile, "Charlie got into touch with your father." I looked at him confused. I was quiet as Emmett made his way to the door of the kitchen, "He's waiting outside."

"W-Wait.." I murmured, "He didn't want me."

"That wasn't the case at all, Leandra." Charlie spoke up, "When your mother divorced him, he was court ordered to stay away from you. It wasn't that he didn't want to be in your life. He wasn't allowed to be. He literally couldn't."

I looked between Carlisle and Charlie, trying to grasp what I was being told. My head was still spinning from what I was told just a few minutes earlier.

I closed my eyes tightly around the tears. I was feeling just a bit overwhelmed again, and I usually cried when that happened. Carlisle rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Have him come inside." Carlisle murmured, "We'll be there in a moment. Give her a chance to calm down."

I clung tighter to Carlisle.

"I-I don't know if I want to see him.." I whispered, my breath catching on a sob.

"Leandra," He whispered back, "It'll be good for you to go with him."

I flashed my eyes to his, "Go?"

"It'd be safer for you there." I started to cry harder, shaking my head, "Leandra, even if we are the good ones, you're still in danger here. I'm considering your safety in this as well." I couldn't respond, only cry. Carlisle gave me a moment, before continuing, "It'll be alright."

Slowly he carried me toward the living room. I was getting more upset, still shaken from everything that had happened in the last few days. I was still cold, completely exhausted, and hungry.

I was upset that he would be giving me away again. Right when he told me he wouldn't be.

"Don't.." I sobbed, clinging tighter, "You can't give me away." I cried harder, unsure what to think, "You promised. It's not fair! I did what you said to do!" I cried.

"I'm not giving you away, Leandra." He told me softly, "I'm returning you."

"That's even worse." I sobbed, clinging with all that I was to Carlisle.

"Leandra?" I froze as I heard a new man's voice.

**A/N: She's gonna need therapy. Just sayin'. Hope you enjoyed chapter twelve! Thanks HEAPS to Stars for their never failing reviews! Chapter thirteen following close behind. I hope I got this one right, as I wasn't quite sure how he would go about explaining this to someone. *nerves*  
If you couldn't really tell, I've had this written out for quite some time. I've done New Moon and Eclipse as well, but haven't decided yet if I want to post that after I'm done with this one.** **Let me know what you think, whether or not I should, in a review. :) Anyhoo, off to edit chapter thirteen.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Slowly turning in Carlisle's arms, I met the eyes of a man that some part of me remembered. I sniffled quietly, wiping my cheek of the tears that stuck around.

Something of a memory of his voice tried to come forward. I knew his voice, I'd heard it before. I recognized it, but it was a stranger's voice. I searched his face, trying to remember. He took a step toward me, and Carlisle set me on my feet. I looked up at him, then back to the man.

The man standing there studied me as well, probably looking for someone he recognized as well. It made me nervous, to know this man yet not know him. It confused me, overwhelming me further.

"You've grown so much." The man whispered, his voice catching on what sounded like a sob. He tried to smile at me, but I saw the pain in his expression. I watched him closely, not responding just yet. I tried hard to recall what I could remember of my memories of my father. How much I loved him. I couldn't find one familiar thing about this man.

I stayed rooted to the spot, unsure. I wasn't too sure what I should do. There was no denying that this was my father. His eyes were the same color as mine, I had his nose and chin. His hair was a little lighter than mine was, but otherwise the same shade of dark reddish brown. I saw a lot of myself in his features. I looked just like him. This was my father, and I was his daughter. What I couldn't grasp or even begin to understand was how was I supposed to go with him, when I had almost no memory of how this man treated me?

I did remember preferring him over my mother, but that could have just been because he gave me candy or something. I knew nothing of his personality, or his habits. I knew nothing about him, other than the fact that I looked just like him.

"Leandra," His voice caught again on a sob at just saying my name, "I know you probably don't remember me. But I am.. So sorry." He seemed so defeated, he looked like he felt so guilty, so upset. His voice sounded kind enough, yet filled with so much pain.

I sniffled again as I looked at him. I glanced up at Carlisle when I felt a gentle push on my back. I hesitantly took a few steps toward him, and he kneeled on the floor, being my height when I made it over to him. His eyes searched my face, before gently reaching up and taking my face in his hands. It bothered me at first, and I backed up, unsure.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I know how strange this must be for you." He took my hand instead, holding it in his own, "Me knowing you, but you not remembering a thing about me."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, "I'm trying."

"It's been six years." He reasoned, smiling a bit, "You were so young the last time I saw you."

"Three, right?" I asked.

"Nearly." He responded, "Just a few days away from turning three."

I was quiet for a few seconds, hesitating, "I remember." I murmured, looking down, "I remember the day you left."

"I really didn't want to go." He replied quietly, his voice nearly a whisper.

"I know." I replied, looking back up at him, "I remember that, too. You cried."

"Mostly because you did as well." He responded, "Knowing I couldn't comfort you." I was quiet again, searching his eyes.

"Dad," I finally said, "They said you weren't allowed to be there while I was growing up."

"That's right." He replied.

"I needed you." I couldn't stop myself from saying. He looked down, "You should have been there anyway."

"I couldn't be." He responded, shaking his head.

"Why not?" I demanded, "I don't understand how some judge could tell you to stay away from your daughter, and you listen. Even though I'm sure some part of you knew how big of a nutcase Jack was."

"Leandra." Carlisle murmured behind me, attempting to correct my tone.

"I was supposed to be important to you." I accused, taking a step back, "Now suddenly I am? No. I don't care what excuse you have. You never cared, dad, so why start now?" I turned, ready to leave the room.

"I did care." He called after me, standing as I turned back around to face him, "Don't you say I didn't. Your mother-"

"My mom has nothing to do with this. Don't blame everything on her, dad because you and I both know you could have been there if you'd really wanted to. You could have appealed it or something. You could have kept trying. You could have put forth so goddamn effort!" I was even a little shocked at my angry outburst, at my language. I wasn't surprised at the tears that trailed down my cheeks once more, "You could have tried to keep me. You could have done something, _anything_ to keep me. Instead of just letting mom take me from your arms like I was a backpack."

He was quiet, waiting out my anger. His eyes on the floor, he didn't speak for a moment.

"I wanted to." He finally said, his voice tortured and quiet, "I really wanted to keep fighting for custody, or at very least to take off the separation order. Do you want to know why I didn't?" I panted in my anger, waiting for him to continue, "Because I saw what it was doing to you. You can hate me all you want, but I remember how drastically you changed during the divorce. How scared you were all the time. You needed a stable home, not one that was constantly in turmoil."

"Yeah?" I asked after calming down a bit, "Well, I was scared all the time anyway. It at least would have been nice to know that my father, the one who was always supposed to protect me, was fighting to get me away from that hellhole."

"I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't." I spat, glaring his way, "You wouldn't. You wouldn't know, dad, because you never asked."

"I asked about you all the time." He countered, "Every week I was asking about you. Every birthday, every holiday. I called, and I wrote. Calls were never answered, and my letters were returned. Unopened." That took me by surprise. I didn't know that. He waited to see if I had the guts to argue with him on that one, "Your mother seemed to think that as soon as we were divorced, I had no rights to you anymore. She wanted me completely out of your life, and I had no say in it, thanks to her new husband." He was irritated as well, and I looked down, "Here he was, moving right into my family, and pushing me away at the same time. Holding my daughter, and _my_ wife. All without any say from me." I was quiet, staring at the floor, "Now I don't know how much your mother has told you about me, but I made every effort to keep in contact with you, even if I was never legally allowed to see you. I hated to do it, but I stepped down. You deserved parents that weren't constantly fighting." I looked back up, my anger flaring a bit.

"What?" I muttered, meeting his eyes. He stopped talking, seeing how upset I was, "Who are you to say what I deserved? You may not have left by choice, but the point is that you left. You gave Jack full reign to raise me the way he saw fit. Look where it's gotten us. Because you refused to fight for us, look where mom is. Look where I am. It was your choice to give up, dad. Not mom's. Not Jack's. Not mine. Yours. You gave up on us, and now you expect me to pretend everything is _okay_? Honestly?" I found myself needing to rant, "I can't stand this! It's not fair how I had to live for so long with the consequences of someone else's choices! I was punished for your choice, dad. I hope you can live with that." With that, I turned. Storming from the room, passed Carlisle who attempted to stop me.

I landed face down on my bed, folding my arms under my chin as I stared at the wall. Blinking unshed tears from my eyes.

I sniffled, remembering how many times I'd wished my dad was there. Remembering how often I'd wished he would just come back, just take me away from that house. I remembered how badly I'd needed him, but he was never there. He and my mom were perfect for each other. Neither gave a care about me. Neither even lifted a hand to help me.

A knock at the door had me sniffle again.

"Leandra?" It was my dad, "May I come in?" I didn't reply, so the door opened and I listened to him make his way in. I didn't bother turning over to look at him. He sighed, sitting on the side of my bed, "Leandra, I'm not leaving here until you talk to me."

"I have nothing else to say." I mumbled quietly.

"Just give me a chance." He plead quietly, "That's all I'm asking. You're right. I should have kept trying, but I never thought in a million years your mother would allow someone like that in your life. I swear to you, I thought she would step up and protect you if anything like that were to happen. I had no idea those things were happening to you, and I.." His voice was tight, and it broke as he trailed off. I finally rolled over, looking up at him, "When I heard about it, Leandra, I lost it. It hurt me to know that my oldest daughter had gone through so much."

"Oldest?" I asked curiously.

"I have another daughter. She's four." He explained quietly.

"Oh." I said, nodding, "What's her name?"

"Lily." He replied, "She's pretty eager to meet you." I frowned, sitting up.

"Dad, I really want to stay here." I said finally, "I don't want to have to leave."

He searched my eyes for a moment, before sighing, "A week. That's all I'm asking for." I looked up as Carlisle knocked quietly on the open door.

"May I have a word with her?" Carlisle asked quietly and my dad nodded with another sigh. He patted my hands, standing and leaving the room. Carlisle replaced him on the side of the bed and I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"I won't force you to go." He finally said after a moment, "I think it's about time your opinion is taken into consideration." I smiled a little, "But it is my strong opinion that you at least try. If he wanted to, Leandra, he could make it legally impossible for you to stay here. He's your father, and has a lot more rights than we do. Instead, he's asking you to leave willingly."

"But I don't want to leave." I said pleadingly, "Here, I know I'm protected. How do I know I'll be safe at his house? Look at what happened to Mrs. Harrison. How do I know that won't happen again?"

"It won't." He said firmly, "I think a week isn't too much to ask for. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out, and we'll leave it at that."

"But-"

"You'll be watched. Protected." He assured me, "The entire time you're gone, you won't be alone. You just won't see us." I accepted that, looking down, "But I want you to honestly try, okay? I want you to honestly put forth effort to make it work there. Can you do that?" I sighed, meeting his eyes.

"If it doesn't work, can I come back?" I asked quietly. I needed to know that I had someplace to go if it didn't work with my dad. I needed to know that someone would still want me.

"Without hesitation." He replied, calming my worries.

It was agreed that I'd leave the following morning, spending the night in my own bed for one more night. I was already feeling as if I were making a huge mistake. I didn't trust my father.

I hardly said a word the rest of the day. My mind reeled however with all that I had learned the last few days. Everything was hitting me all at once, but instead of crying like I wanted to, I stayed curled into a ball on the couch.

"Don't worry so much, shorty." Emmett tried to comfort me, "You'll be fine."

"That's not what's bothering me." I murmured, staring at the TV screen, but not watching it.

"Then what is?"

"I don't want to go." I replied, "I just want to stay. To have time to.. I don't know. Think. Breathe. Things have been happening way too fast around here, and I can't slow down. It's making my head spin."

"You're just overwhelmed." He reasoned, "You'll get through this. After the trial, things will settle down. You'll see."

I sat up, sighing heavily and smoothing my shower-damp hair from my forehead.

"Carlisle says I'll be watched." I mentioned, "How?"

"We'll be there." He assured, "Don't worry about that."

"Even you?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Hell yeah." He said, "I'll be the first one there." I smiled a little at the way he said that.

Talking with Emmett most of the evening, I started to feel a little better. He kept me company, and kept my mind off of what was going on tomorrow. A few of the others had come in, sitting as well. Esme seated in the chair beside the couch, Carlisle standing beside her. Alice and Jasper shared the other chair.

"Seriously, you never told us." Emmett said, shaking his head, "Where on Earth had you been hiding? You looked like you just got done crawling around inside of a vacuum bag."

I laughed a little at the thought, "In my mom's closet, there was a hole worn through the floor that led to underneath the trailer. The carpet covered it. I was just small enough to fit through it."

"You were underneath the trailer?" He asked, surprised, "The whole time?"

"No." I said, "Not the whole time. Just when they'd come in. I hated it down there. Especially at night."

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"You're telling me." I scoffed, curling my legs to the side, "I killed I don't know how many dang spiders. It creeped me out to no end."

"You'd go to those lengths for three days just to keep from being found?" Esme asked sadly, leaning forward.

"Yeah." I nodded slightly, looking down with a shrug, "I really didn't want to be found."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I.." I trailed off, my smile fading, "I don't know how to explain it. I guess I just wanted to stay in one place for awhile. I've been moved around so much in the last two weeks. I didn't want to be found, only to be taken to yet another place to live. At least there, I knew the house. It was familiar to me. I just.. I wanted to stay still for once." I paused, "I really didn't think Carlisle would be coming back for me, and I'd already made the decision to leave Mrs. Harrison's house by the time whoever it was showed up. That was just.. The extra boost I needed."

"Wait." Jasper said, leaning forward as well, "You were still in the house by the time Victoria showed up?"

"Yeah." I answered, "I was laying there, awake, when I heard her in the house. I grabbed my shoes, and my bag, and I jumped out the window. Hauled it to Sappho." I didn't miss the look pass between Carlisle and Jasper, "Why?"

"Leandra," Jasper said, and I turned my eyes back to his, "When you say you heard someone in the house, what did you hear?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was she loud? Deliberately making loud noises?" I frowned, thinking.

"Sounded like it." I said, "She wasn't very subtle about the fact that she was there." Jasper sighed, standing, "Why?"

"The fact that this happened the same night." Jasper muttered, looking to Carlisle, "It can't be a coincidence."

"What?" I demanded, getting irritated. They hesitated before Jasper sighed again.

"She was chasing you from the house." He explained, "She wanted you to leave."

"That's not so bad." I said, "I'm just grateful I didn't get killed or have to see what happened."

"Now, only to figure out whether she was attempting to scare her, sending a message, or if it was only because Leandra is a child, and she was trying to protect her in a manner of speaking." Jasper murmured to Carlisle. I decided not to ask anymore. I didn't want to know. I couldn't handle knowing any more than I already did.

I shook my head, flopping back against the back of the couch and rubbing my eyes with my palms.

"So," Emmett muttered, "Playing with spiders?"

"Yeah." I sighed, looking to him again, thankful for the subject change, "Spiders and raccoons."

"Raccoons?" Emmett seemed to splutter.

"They never bit me or anything." I said, "They were under there the first night I had to hide. Really scared me at first, because I've heard those things are mean. I guess they liked the smell of my bag. I didn't know there was food in it, but they did. It was actually because of them that I found it. I'm just happy it didn't attract a bear or something."

"So what did you do all day besides run from the law?" Emmett asked, changing the subject again.

I shrugged, "Read. Or snoozed. I haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days. The last time I slept was.. Four nights ago. The night I ran from Mrs. Harrison's house. Like actually slept. I'm surprised I'm not passed out already."

"You need to get some sleep, shorty." Emmett murmured, concerned.

"The way I see it, is I only have a few hours before I have to leave. I'm not wasting it sleeping. One more sleepless night isn't going to kill me." I sighed heavily, looking down again. Fighting back the emotions that my own words brought up.

"Aren't you excited in the least about going to visit your father?" Esme asked gently.

"No." I whimpered, "Seeing him again wasn't even a relief. All it did was stress me out, like I knew it would. All I had wanted while I was growing up, was for him to come for me. To check on me. That's it. Sometimes, that's all I could think about. Now that he's shown up, to me, it's too little too late." I paused, "To me, he's let me down just as much as my mom has." I wrapped my arms around my stomach in an insecure motion.

"It wasn't his fault." Alice reasoned gently.

"I know, but he still could have kept trying." I mumbled, "I wouldn't lose an hour of sleep if I never saw either of them again."

"Don't say that." Esme said, standing and taking the open seat beside me.

"It's true." I said, looking over at her, "I know this visit with my dad isn't going to go well. It's a disaster waiting to happen. I won't be able to hold my temper, we're going to fight, and it's just going to make us hate each other. Watch. You'll see." I looked down, "I'm only agreeing to go because I need him to see that he can't handle me anymore. To get him to give up on me like he did six years ago."

The morning came too quickly, thanks to me falling asleep on the couch around ten. I was so tired of being moved. I just wanted to stay. I almost fought having to go. I almost refused to go, but I knew I couldn't. I cried a little as I dressed, but hid it before I left my room.

My dad showed up shortly after nine, insisting we get going. I was given only a few minutes to say goodbye to the family that I was already starting to consider them my own.

"Don't worry about a thing, shorty." Emmett told me as I hugged him, "We've got you." It comforted me only slightly, knowing this week was going to be one of the hardest in my life.

I didn't look up as I was seated in the front seat, keeping my eyes on my hands folded in my lap.

"I know this is hard on you, honey." My dad said as he sat in the drivers seat, closing the door behind him, "You'll be okay. I promise you."

With that, he started the car and we pulled away. I closed my eyes at the tearing pain I felt being taken away from their home. I sobbed, and nearly told him to turn around. That this felt wrong, and it hurt, but I didn't. I stayed quiet.

I cried nearly the whole way there, 8 straight hours of driving. Maybe a stop here or there, to get something to eat or drink, and stretch. We made it into town sometime around 5pm, and I was told that Rachel had prepared dinner. Rachel. I already hated that name, even if it wasn't the Rachel from my old school.

Walking me in the door, I looked around at the decent sized house. The floor was littered with toys, to my surprise. I knew that he'd had another kid, but I didn't know how young she was.

"Oh," I looked up at what must have been his wife, Rachel, as she rounded the corner, "This must be Leandra. You were right, Chris. She does look just like you." I stepped back into my dad as she stepped closer, kneeling in front of me, "Well, sweetheart, you'll fit right in here." Her smiling blue eyes seemed friendly enough, but for reasons I didn't even understand, I hated her.

I hated the cornered feeling I had in my chest, the claustrophobic sensation squeezing my heart. She smiled at me and I watched her closely.

I looked over, seeing a little girl about half my height come running from further up the hall.

"Daddy!" She cried, pushing right passed me and jumping into my dad's arms.

"Oh! Hi, honey." He chuckled, lifting her and holding her on his hip. Jealousy burned hot in my heart as I watched her hug him tightly. Why did she get to be so happy when I couldn't? Why did she get to stay with him, when I couldn't have? Why did she get to keep him in her life? Why did any of them get to be so goddamn happy when I didn't?

My dad looked down at me as I glared up at her.

"Leandra, this is Lily." He said patting the little girl's hip, "Lily, this is your sister, Leandra." I watched as he placed the little girl on her feet, facing me. I hated the little girl looking up at me expectantly. For no explainable reason, I hated her. I hated her with all that I was.

"Where is my room?" I asked my dad, looking up at him.

"Upstairs, third door on the left." He murmured, seeing the change in me. I grabbed my smallest bag and started upstairs.

"Wait." Lily called, grabbing onto my arm.

"Don't." I snapped at her, shoving her off of me. She stumbled back and landed on her butt, shock in her eyes. I frowned as I heard her start to cry. I felt horrible, but continued on upstairs anyway.

I walked into the room, slamming the door. I paced the length of the room, biting my thumbnail nervously. I listened to Lily continue to cry, feeling worse and worse.

Thirty seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"Leandra?" It was my dad, "Leandra, what's wrong?"

"Go away." I murmured toward the door, sitting on the bed.

"I have your other bags." He offered, hoping I'd let him in. I squeezed my eyes shut, gritting my teeth. Wanting nothing more than to just scream as loud as I could. All I wanted was to just be listened to. I only wanted to be allowed to be happy. That's it.

"Leave them by the door. I'll get them." I muttered finally.

I listened to him leave, and stood. Pulling my bags into the room, I shut the door again. Lily had calmed down by then, so I knew I hadn't seriously hurt her, but it was my turn to cry. I was so mad at myself, so angry that I would snap at a kid that way. Why had I hated her? It wasn't her fault that I was in this situation. It wasn't her fault that I was brought here to stay with my dad. It wasn't her fault that my dad was her dad. It was nobody's fault.

I promised Carlisle that I would give an honest effort. I would try. Even as tears poured down my cheeks, I was determined to try.

About half an hour later, he was back at my door, knocking quietly.

"Leandra, Carlisle wants to talk to you."

I stood and crossed the room, opening the door. He held the phone out to me, and I took it slowly.

"I'll be downstairs." My dad told me, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Don't be up here too long. Dinner is ready." I nodded, letting him know I understood. I watched him turn, and head down the stairs before bringing the phone up to my ear.

"What happened?" Carlisle instantly asked.

"I feel so horrible." I admitted, sitting numbly on my bed, "I pushed Lily, and she fell. Carlisle, I don't belong here. I feel nervous, like I can't breathe."

"It'll be okay." He assured me, "Just breathe." Doing as he instructed, I took a few minutes to take slow, deep breaths. I took another one, beginning to calm down, "You can get through this. I know you can."

"It's just a week." I murmured, closing my eyes. He hesitated before speaking again.

"You can make it a week." He replied, "Just stay strong, Leandra." I looked up as I heard my dad call my name from downstairs.

"Can you call again tomorrow?" I asked quietly, hoping he'd tell me yes, "I have to go."

"I've got something slightly better in mind." He replied, "Go ahead, and eat dinner." I took another breath and nodded.

"Okay." I sighed, "I'll talk to you soon?"

"Of course." He murmured. We hung up, and I took a moment to pause before standing and making my way out of the room. Closing the door quietly behind me.

I made my way downstairs, the phone in hand. I handed it to my dad, who set it on the table beside the couch in the living area, gently pulling me into a one armed hug. I wanted to cringe away from the contact, but chose not to. I just grit my teeth and held it back.

"Is Lily okay?" I asked him quietly, "I honestly didn't mean to do that."

"She's fine." He assured me, "Come on." He led me up the hall into the dining room.

Dinner passed uneventfully. I kept my eyes down onto my plate, hardly eating despite how hungry I felt. Lily asked a million questions about me, but I tuned them out.

I already knew I was just holding on, counting my tense breaths until Carlisle could call again, and counting the minutes until I could go home. Maybe this time, I could stay there for awhile. All I had to do was just hold on. Hold on until my week in prison was up.

All I'd ever done was try to do everything I've ever been asked to do, but the fact was, often the things I was asked to do got me hurt, scared, or made me cry. Except for Carlisle.

Despite how hurt I was over Carlisle's decision to leave me at Mrs. Harrison's house, he'd stayed true to his word. He came back for me. He brought me home. It was my own stupidity that hurt me. I worked myself up over nothing, and if I'd have just listened to him, trusted him, I wouldn't have spent that large amount of time with tears down my face.

If that situation ever came up again, I wouldn't worry. I trusted Carlisle now, so when he told me I could do this, I believed him. I'd just need to hear it quite often.

Dinner was over, and I stood up with Rachel, taking my plate to the kitchen.

"Thank you for dinner." I murmured, hoping she forgave me for shoving Lily. She did seem surprised.

"You're welcome, sweety." She replied, "Would you like some dessert?"

"No thank you." I responded, "I think I might head to bed early tonight. I'm pretty tired." And I desperately needed to adjust my attitude if I was going to make it through this.

"Okay, honey." She said, giving me a sad smile, "Sleep well."

My dad hugged me as I went to pass, and I returned it awkwardly.

"Night, dad." I muttered.

"Good night, Leandra." He replied. With that, I made my way up the stairs, glancing at the phone on my way. I wished I could talk to Carlisle before I went to sleep, but I didn't want to be annoying.

I entered my room, keeping my eyes on the carpet. I closed the door behind me with a soft click. My heart felt heavy, as did my eyes. I was finally feeling the effects of no sleep, ready to just drop.

I made my way over to the bed, sitting down on the side of it. I debated whether or not to bother changing into pajamas. I hadn't even turned on a light. I hated being here. I wondered briefly how I was supposed to survive being here if I already hated it so much.

I thought about how Emmett had told me that I'd be protected. The only way I saw that they could do that would be to come here. That thought comforted me slightly, knowing they were probably around. I didn't know much about vampires. Just that they drank blood. Maybe they were fast or something. That would explain how they'd get here.

A yawn overtook me as I looked up finally, around the nearly dark room. I noticed something odd.

The curtains on one of the windows had been parted more than the other, just a bit more. I stood slowly, making my way over to it. My hand came up, softly touching the curtain. The lock on the window itself was also unfastened, but I thought nothing of it, considering the other was as well. I sighed, looking out over the side yard, over the neighborhood.

Evening birds chirped in the neatly trimmed hedges of the houses nearby, and a dog barked a few yards over. From what I could see of the sidewalk, an older couple was taking an evening walk, and a car drove by. The neighbors' porch lights were just coming on, as were the streetlights. Pristine lawns, complete with gardens was where I had come. I wasn't used to living in a neighborhood. All my life I'd been hidden away, so this was new to me.

In all my looking, I couldn't see any specific place that anyone could hide to keep watch.

Reaching down to lift the window open, my eyes fell on an object sitting on the sill as if it had always been there. Something that hadn't been there when I left the room last. I smiled tiredly, despite my previously horrible mood.

It was a cellphone.

**A/N: I apologize for the wait on this one. It was a bit hard to concentrate on this lol family demanded my attention. I made it a bit long to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed it, and chapter fourteen coming soon. :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lifting the cellphone, I carried it with me back over to the bed, sitting back down. Opening it, I saw that it was already on. I jumped, dropping it when it vibrated in my hands, signifying a call. I had to crawl halfway under the bed to retrieve it.

I looked it over, pressing the answer key before bringing it to my ear, smiling at who it was.

"How'd you get it in here?" I asked quietly.

"I have my ways." Carlisle's chuckle met my ear.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling a bit.

"I just figured you may want a way to get into contact with me whenever you want. Instead of having to use the house phone. All of our numbers are in there, so if you need to talk to any of us, just call." It comforted me greatly, this gesture. I nearly cried with it.

"Thank you." I repeated after a moment. I crawled backwards, out from under the bed, "This helps a lot."

"I'm glad."

"So.." I mumbled, climbing to my feet, "Are you outside?"

"Not directly." He answered as I walked to the window again, looking around.

"I wish I could see you." I replied, sighing, "But I get why I can't. It's too risky, right?"

"Right." He answered, "Just know that you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm more worried about my attitude." I admitted, turning from the window once more, "I feel like at any second, I'm just going to explode."

"It's the lack of sleep." He replied, "Nine hours wasn't enough sleep for all that you had missed, and given the amount of activity the last several days, you're bound to need more."

As if on cue, I yawned.

"Well, now that I have a way to call you whenever I need you, I'm not as reluctant to hang up." I laughed a little, flopping back onto the bed.

"Get some sleep, Leandra." He requested, "Don't worry about anything."

We said goodnight, and hung up. I was asleep thirty seconds later, still laying sideways across the bed with the phone still in my hand.

I woke only a few hours later with a start, flinging upright and looking around myself. It was just passed eleven-thirty from what the clock said.

Nightmares were something I knew I'd never get used to. No matter if they were always the same kind, or not. I'd still be as afraid of them as I was the first night I had them. And now I'd have to deal with them alone. Carlisle couldn't comfort me when he was outside, and I was in here.

I stood, stretching. Sleep would elude me for at least an hour now. I debated a bit over calling Carlisle, but decided against it. I didn't want to make him regret giving me the phone.

Heading downstairs, I sought company. I was lonely.

"Hey there, Leandra." Rachel said gently from the living area, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." I admitted.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked, setting her book to the side.

"No thanks." I replied, sighing. She gave me a soft smile.

"Your dad is out back." She said, seeming to understand what I wanted. She stood and led me toward the kitchen, opening a sliding glass door for me. My dad looked back at us from his seat at a patio table. What I saw him doing surprised me. Shocked me, really.

"Oh, hey there." He said, surprised as well. Rachel patted my shoulder and turned, giving us our time.

I slid the door closed after a brief struggle.

"Dad," I said, coming to sit beside him, "You smoke?"

"Only now and then." He said shamefully, "I know, I know. I've heard it a million times."

"No." I said, "I'm just surprised." I paused, laughing a little, "Trust me, I know how it feels."

He turned his eyes to me. I just shrugged, and he raised his eyebrows, looking away again.

The back porch looked out over a somewhat small backyard. A grassy lawn led to a swing set near the middle of the yard, sitting under a tree. It was quieter out here, and I found it easy to just relax. I understood why he would come out here, rather than out front.

"Okay, I have to ask." He said between puffs, "You've smoked?"

"Yeah." I replied, "I used to smoke just to give my mouth something to do. It seemed to help with the hunger for weird reasons. Edward was the one that scared me enough to quit."

"Edward?"

"I guess he's my foster brother." I replied, "He caught me, and threatened to have Jack called. That's when I first met him, actually." My voice got quieter, "The first time I met Carlisle, too."

"You talk about them like.." He trailed off, unable to find the words, "With such admiration." He wasn't disappointed at that. Just curious. I looked down.

"I do admire them." I said, "They're really the only real family I've ever had. They're the first ones to show me what it's really like to have a family."

"I can see why you'd respond so strongly to that." He replied quietly. I kept my eyes down, unable to respond. Just talking about them made me miss them so terribly. He sighed after a few more puffs, "I feel so bad. Stealing you away from them the way that I did." I felt bad suddenly. All he wanted was to get to know me again. Though I felt he'd let me down, what he was asking wasn't so horrible.

"I chose to go." I corrected, looking over at him, "I thought about what you said. Wanting a chance. I thought you deserved one, after not having one before."

"Well, thank you." He said genuinely, "I can see, though, that just being here is bothering you. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"It's only the first night." I reasoned quietly. I hated the way he was scolding himself, "I just miss them. I'm homesick." I watched as he stubbed out the old cigarette, lighting another one directly after.

"Leandra," He said, "I may have not been able to be there while you were growing up, but I know you well enough to know that that homesick feeling won't go away. No matter how hard I try." I was quiet, "You're too much like me. You hold onto the things that make you happy, and you hold onto them tight." I looked over at him, and he met my eyes, "You hold how you really feel back, just so you avoid possibly hurting anyone's feelings. Until you can't anymore, and it all comes out at once. I know you, Leandra, because I know myself."

I was still quiet, so he continued.

"I've loved you your entire life, Leandra, but I realize now. Forcing you into coming here isn't the way to go. All it's going to do is hurt you, or make you resent me. I should have known better, but I'll admit, the thought of having you back for just a little while was too tempting to resist. I'm so selfish, and I'll be the first to admit it. I can't provide you with as much happiness as the Cullens can."

"I'm sor-"

"It's not your fault, Leandra. It isn't. Not in the least." He said firmly, "You can't blame a guy for trying, though." I smiled a little. I realized then that my dad wasn't such a bad guy. He was alright, and definitely someone I might want to get to know a little later down the line. After everything settled, and I had a chance to calm down.

"Tomorrow," He said, "I'm going to give Carlisle a call. He knows more about these laws than I do. I'm going to ask him what I need to do to make sure that the state doesn't even consider taking you from them for me. I want them to know that I'm not an option. That way, there's no threat of you being taken from them for good. You deserve to be happy, more than anyone else I know. If ensuring that you stay with them is the way to make you happy, then I'd be happy to." I couldn't help the responding smile. I leaned over and hugged him, which he returned gratefully.

"Thank you, dad." I murmured, grinning despite how homesick I still felt.

"Don't thank me yet." He said, pulling back, "You're still here for the week."

"That's fine." I agreed quietly.

The entire week wasn't as happy as the first night was, however. Three days into the visit, I learned I'd have to show at the trial. I was now terrified, and chose to show it by lashing out. My behavior quickly went downhill, and I was becoming dangerous. Not only to Lily, but to my dad and Rachel as well. My temper flared at the slightest things, and I had little to no control over it. I was angry all the time, almost nothing working to calm it. I'd throw things, break things, scream and shout for no reason. I'd even attempted to hit my dad once, but he dodged it.

Out of desperation, my dad called Carlisle.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." He said into the phone outside my bedroom door, "She's destructive, verbally abusive and just plain violent. I'm afraid to have her near Lily." He paused, "I'm aware, I know I need to get her under control before the trial, but it's just gotten to the point where I don't know what to do with her. She refuses to listen to anything I try to tell her, and all it does is make her even more angry. D-Do I spank her?" He paused again, "Are you sure about that, Carlisle?" He sighed, "Okay. Bear with me on this." He said, and I heard another knock on the door, "Leandra, I'm coming in."

"Go away!" I shouted, curling up on the bed.

"Don't throw anything." He said again, opening the door a crack and peeking his head in. Seeing I was curled up facing the wall, he stepped in, "Leandra, I want you to talk to Carlisle."

"No." I growled, glaring at the wall. I listened as he made his way further into the room. I curled tighter in a ball, not liking where this was going.

"Leandra, you're going to at least listen to what he has to say."

"No." I growled louder, "I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Then don't talk, just listen."

"Go away!" I screamed at him, flinging upright and grabbing a lamp this time. Before I could throw it, my dad had sprung, pinning me to the bed. I struggled under him, screaming in anger. He wasn't hurting me, just holding me still, but it made me angry. I brought my hands up, hitting him with all that I was before he managed to catch my hands in his one, pinning them tightly to my stomach.

I struggled harder, "Leandra, stop this!" He shouted. I continued so he threw the phone to the side and took my chin in his free hand, "Look at me." I did as he said, panting now in exertion, "Stop this." I turned my head out of his hand, and pulling my hands free, I hit him again. I shoved him off of me, darting up and sprinting for the door. He darted up also, tackling me to the floor. He lifted me, me kicking as he carried me back to the bed. He threw me on it, and I sat there, panting.

"Pick up the phone." He said, panting also and pointing to it.

"No."

"Leandra, pick up the phone." His voice was raised a little.

"I won't."

"Leandra, pick up the phone!" I flinched a little at his shout. I glared, picked up the phone and threw it across the room, it landing in my clothes hamper.

"Leandra, I'm tired of this attitude!" He shouted again.

"I don't care!" I yelled back at him, "You don't like me? Fine! That's just fucking great!" I stood and attempted to walk around him.

"I'm not done with you!" He grabbed me by the arm, pointing his finger in my face, "Listen to me, Leandra."

"Well I'm done!" I shouted.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Back the hell off and just leave me alone!" I tore my arm out of his grip, glaring up at him. He glared back at me for a few seconds.

"Fine." He said, walking over and picking up the still connected phone, "You want to be left alone? I will. I won't bother trying to get through to you anymore, if that's really what you want, but let me tell you something. I love you, Leandra. I do, but that doesn't mean I have to like you." With that, he turned and left the room, the door slamming behind him.

I stood there in the center of the room, my breathing still accelerated.

"Then sell me and get a dog!" I screamed at the door, tears in my eyes. I was scared, overwhelmingly terrified that Wednesday was going to be the last day of my life. I couldn't even understand how Jack managed to fix it so I'd have to be there. Especially given his threats against my life. Somehow, though, he had.

Eventually I made my way over to my bed and sat. Fixing the lamp, I stared at the window.

Half of the week was already over, and he was nearly ready to just give me away to the next stranger that walked down the street. He was desperate, and I understood why. I knew my behavior was disgusting, but I couldn't fix it. I was expressing myself by breaking and throwing things, despite how I hated to be doing so.

As angry as I was all the time, I cried just as much. That night was the first time I'd spoken to Carlisle in two days. Sobbing to him as quietly as I could how badly I just wanted to go home. I didn't like who I was here. I didn't like being so angry, I didn't like crying all the time. I didn't like hurting people, and I didn't like hating every single thing I looked at. I didn't like the way my head pounded all the time, and I didn't like the lack of sleep.

I was still so homesick. I wanted familiar, I wanted known. Carlisle was becoming known, though I hadn't seen him in four days. His voice, however, was what I held onto now. It was all I could hold onto to keep me somewhat grounded. I was so tired of losing it over the littlest things. Carlisle was familiar, and I didn't have it in me to confuse myself by letting my father become familiar. Carlisle, however, tried to persuade me to stay just a little longer. To give it another try. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused, turned around. Nobody was hearing me, and I was getting angry again.

Tossing the phone to the side, I picked up my pillow and slammed it over my face, screaming as loud as I could into it. I doubled over with the force of it, squeezing all of the air I had out of me.

I pulled the pillow away in time for me to take a deep, gasping breath in. I panted, throwing myself to my feet and storming out of the room. If he wouldn't come to me, I would find him. Wherever he was. I kept in mind that the fact that they were there had to stay a secret. Secret or not, I needed him. Now.

I took the stairs three at a time, nearly tripping. I threw the front door open, and walked out into the night.

"Leandra." My dad called behind me, and that's when I started running. Running as fast as I could down the street, not even bothering to use the sidewalk. I rounded corners, just running. I needed to get as far away from that house as I could, and I didn't care how far I had to run.

Several blocks away, there was a park. I'd made my way there within five minutes, noticing how dark it was. I needed to just sit. To think. Hoping that somehow, Carlisle would find me.

I finally stopped running once I reached the darkest part of the park, tears streaming down my cheeks, falling from my chin. I panted, half sobbing and sitting roughly on the wet grass.

I was there for possibly a minute, maybe two before I sensed someone beside me. I looked up at Carlisle, sobbing harder. He kneeled, and I instantly kneeled up as well, hugging onto him as tight as I could.

"Please." I sobbed after a moment, "Just take me home. I just want it all to be over." He let me calm down a bit, waiting until I took a few deep breaths. It didn't take long to calm down with Carlisle beside me.

"Alright." He murmured gently, "Alright, Leandra, but we have to make this believable." I sniffled, pulling back and looking up at him, "Go back to the house, and go to sleep. I'll be there when you wake up in the morning to take you home."

"I don't want to go back there." I mumbled, looking down, "I'm so tired of fighting. I'm so tired of yelling at him."

He looked down in thought.

"You could tell him you were already on your way." I suggested after a moment, "He'll believe that. He'll believe anything if it means that he can get rid of me."

"I won't argue with you on that one." He admitted quietly with a sigh, "I also can't say as I blame him. Leandra, that behavior is unacceptable."

"I know." I said, hanging my head, "I just.. Everything about him makes me so mad. I can't help it."

Carlisle looked up, towards the street right as a very familiar vehicle rounded the corner, the lights shining into my eyes as it came to a stop. I looked over, watching Carlisle stand. I stood as well.

My dad climbed out of the car, more pissed than I'd ever seen him.

**A/N: Ack! I don't know why these are taking so long to come out. I really don't. And this one is quite short compared to the last few chapters, and I apologize for that one. Anyhoo, I haven't decided yet if chapter fifteen will be the final chapter, or if chapter sixteen will. I'll get right to work on that, and I guess you'll find out soon. :D Hope you enjoyed this temper tantrum.  
In other news, thanks a huge bunch to my reviewers! You've kept me motivated through this thing.  
As I mentioned before, I have a New Moon version of this mostly done, as is Eclipse's. I haven't decided yet if I want to post those. Please let me know if you'd like me to upload those once this is finished.** **:)**

**TL;DR: I'm slow; Hope you enjoyed; GIANT thanks to my reviewers; New Moon/Eclipse versions of this are mostly done. If you wanna read it, lemmie know.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Quick little heads up, lovelies: This chapter has strong language in it! If that somehow offends you, uhm.. Just be prepared. I sincerely hope this came out right.  
Anyhoo, without further adieu, here is chapter Fifteen!  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

My dad started toward us, leaving the car running for light. I glanced to Carlisle as he glanced down to me. Taking my hand, he pulled me back behind him, shielding me with himself.

"Leandra." My dad barked, clearly expecting another fight from me, "Are you nuts? Running off in the middle of the night?" He waited, waiting for my outburst that that statement normally would have brought on. I stayed quiet, biting my lip.

"Chris," Carlisle started, "Just breathe. She won't be a problem anymore."

He turned his attention to Carlisle, "How are you here? Wait. I don't want to know. All I have to say is thank _god_ you are. You have no idea what she has put me through in the last couple of days."

"You've informed me." Carlisle reminded him quietly.

"No." My dad shook his head, "No amount for words can properly describe the damage to the house, to my kid, to my wife.." He trailed off, "I can't handle her. I don't know what amount of.. Whatever happened to her had to happen to make her this.. This.. Destructive, this violent, but you have not experienced anything like her temper before. I can guarantee that." His voice had taken on a desperate edge to it, nearly sobbing.

I hung my head in shame now, realizing just how close to the edge I'd pushed him in such a few days. I recalled each dish I'd thrown, each chair I'd tossed, each lamp, each explosion of glass or wood against the wall or floor. Each curse word, each screamed accusation or curse word. Each slammed door, and I specifically recalled a broken window in there somewhere.

"I will reimburse you for the damages to your home." Carlisle assured, keeping me firmly behind him.

"You have to take her back." My dad plead, "Please for the sake of my sanity, take her back. I'll sign whatever papers are needed, if you just.. Take her with you. I can't take her. I can't handle her anymore. It's clear, so very clear that having her here will never work." I sniffled quietly, left over tears, along with new ones trailing slowly down my cheeks. I was ashamed, deeply ashamed of myself. I knew before what I was doing, but I couldn't control myself.

"Leandra, there's something I'd like to say to you." My dad said firmly, and I peeked out from behind Carlisle, "How you behaved these last few days.. Was.." He shook his head, at a loss for words, "Gross. Hideous. If that was any indication of how you were raised, I'm surprised.. No, honestly shocked that you're not classified as feral. That the state hasn't taken you and locked you up until you've learned how to be human." That hurt. I looked down.

I felt his pain, both in my heart, and my throbbing head, "I'd ask what on earth is the matter with you, but I already know." That did it. Him confirming what I already knew he thought of me finally broke my heart. I sobbed once quietly, clinging tighter to Carlisle's hand.

"Christopher, please." Carlisle tried again, "You don't mean what you're saying."

"No," He said, "No, I think she needs to hear this. Leandra, you're smarter than this. I know you are. You're behaving this way, for what reason? Because you're not brave enough to face life head on?"

"Please, that's enough." Carlisle shook his head, pulling me back behind him again.

"I'm not done yet." I flinched at his tone, directed toward Carlisle. Abruptly I stiffened and opened my eyes. I stepped out from behind him, looking up at my father as Carlisle's hand kept me from moving too close.

"You don't talk to him that way." I snapped, "You can talk to me whatever way you want to, but don't you _dare _raise your voice to Carlisle. Who do you think you are?"

My father sighed, running his hand through his hair frustratedly. He was already so close to the edge, and here I was, stupidly pushing him further. Even the kindest of people have limits, and I was finding his.

"Answer me!" I snapped, "Who do you think you are to talk to him that way?"

"You don't talk to me this way." He narrowed his eyes back down at me.

"Yeah? Well I believe I just did!" I shouted at him, "I don't care if you're my fucking father or not!" I took a few more steps toward him, "You don't like me, that's clear. I couldn't care less, but don't you fucking dare show him disrespect because in my eyes, he deserves a hell of a lot more respect than you do!"

I flinched at the sudden slap that echoed in the park around me. It was open handed, meant only to snap me out of my anger, but I couldn't help but whimper, and cover my cheek. Instantly, my dad was away from me, being dragged by Carlisle.

Whatever anger fit I was in before, I wasn't in it now. The sharp sting of the slap had involuntary tears spring to my eyes, before I got angry again.

"You'll have to hit me a lot harder than that to shut me up, you son-of-a-bitch!" I screamed toward where Carlisle dragged him, "Come on! Show me how tough you are, you fucking coward! Hit the nine year old one more time!"

**CPOV**

"Please, that's enough." I told him quietly. I knew that he didn't mean what he was saying.

"I'm not done yet." I felt Leandra flinch slightly as his near shout. He'd angered her again, and before I could say anything about how he spoke to me, Leandra was going to do it.

"You don't talk to him that way." She growled, glaring up at him, "You can talk to me whatever way you want to, but don't you dare raise your voice to Carlisle. Who do you think you are?"

Chris sighed, shaking his head and ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

"Answer me! Who do you think you are to talk to him that way?" Her voice was raising, and again, I saw this ending badly. I nearly pulled her away, nearly pulled her back.

"You don't talk to me this way." He was giving her a warning. Telling her to back off. I heard it plain as day. Studying the way the two of them interacted, it was clear that Chris was right. It would never work.

"Yeah? Well, I believe I just did!" Her voice was louder, "I don't care if you're my fucking father or not!" She took a few steps toward him, and the fact that he didn't back away worried me, "You don't like me, that's clear. I couldn't care less, but don't you fucking dare show him disrespect because in my eyes, he deserves a hell of a lot more respect than you do!"

Somehow me not reacting, probably not expecting the action, Chris' hand made contact with the side of Leandra's face in a split second of uncontrolled anger on both ends. The sharp sound seemed to echo, stinging sharply. Instantly, Chris' eyes were horrified.

Leandra whimpered quietly, her eyes wide as if not understanding as she covered her reddening cheek. She'd pressed him too hard, pressing too many of his buttons. I grabbed him by his shirt, and dragged him away from her, over to the nearest tree which was about ten feet from her.

I pressed him back against the tree, looking straight into his eyes. His eyes were still horrified at what he'd done.

"Whatever she says." I told him quietly, "You do not respond. Don't reply to it, don't even look at her. I'll calm her down."

We both listened to Leandra's angry shout, "You'll have to hit me a lot harder than that to shut me up, you son-of-a-bitch! Come on! Show me how tough you are, you fucking coward! Hit the nine year old one more time!"

He was about to respond but I held up a finger.

"After the trial, we will take her back. I want you to sign the papers as soon as you get a chance to." I said, "I can see that her living with you won't work out, and we both want what's best for Leandra." He nodded vigorously. "I'll be by your house to get her things in a bit. Go on." I said, stepping away from him. Instantly, he stepped away from me and strode straight back to his car, not even giving Leandra a second glance. She glared at him as he passed, nearly running after him, but I caught her. She struggled briefly with me, watching as he drove away.

Her cheek was still red, but it had already faded a little.

"Leandra," I said gently, "Leandra, listen to me. You're coming back home with us. Tonight." She spun around in my arms, clinging to my shirt and sobbing. I kneeled before her, taking her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, clinging as tight as she could. I closed my eyes in sadness. I'd rushed it. I pressured her into coming here. I'd pressed her into coming to stay with him when I clearly should have left it her choice. I held her tighter, feeling her tremble. I lifted her, leaving the park. Up the street, quite a ways where Emmett stood keeping an eye on the house from afar.

"What happened?" He asked immediately. Leandra sat up in my arms, turning to look at him.

"She'll be coming home with us." I told him, "She's not going back there. Take her to the car, and I'll be right back." I set her on her feet as she sniffled, and Emmett took her hand. I handed him the keys and they turned, heading in the direction of the car.

It took about an hour for me to gather all of her things up, be shown the damage to the house, and discuss what went wrong with both Chris and Rachel. I explained how terrified she was, and the reasons why. Though I had explained this to Chris before, speaking to him in person seemed to make it sink in.

I wrote out a check for an amount far larger than the amount needed to repair the home, and was on my way. I made it to the car in no time, Leandra sitting quietly in the backseat, and Emmett in the front.

I knew the others would be thrilled to see her again, but not how she came to be home. I knew they would be just as shocked as I was to hear about what happened. I started the drive as soon as I was in the car, eager to get her home and back into her own bed.

I detested what happened. It should never have happened. I understood, however. Her actions in the park were just as hostile as I remembered them being at the school. When she lost her temper, she didn't think. She became a different person, but just because I understood what happened, didn't mean I forgave him for doing it.

"Carlisle." She said quietly, "I'm going to die next week." It wasn't a questioning statement. She really believed her life was going to end. She didn't seem afraid, she didn't seem uncertain, "When I do, can you apologize to my dad for me?" Her eyes closed, "I know he hates me now, but it's okay he does. Makes it easier on him."

"Leandra, you aren't going to die." I told her, "I won't let anything happen to you."

**LPOV**

I fell asleep on the drive home, laying down in the backseat. The gentle motion of the car making it possible after such an eventful night. The fact that I was asleep also allowed for Carlisle to continue on, not needing to take any breaks. We made it home a couple of hours before dawn, and I was carried inside. I seemed to know as soon as we made it through the door, without even opening my eyes, that I was home. I just felt myself begin to relax, unwind after the days I had. Instead of snoozing in Emmett's arms as he carried me, I fell right back to sleep.

The days passed too quickly, and before I knew it, Wednesday morning had come. I felt what was coming like a painful rope around my neck, like I couldn't refuse to go. I knew I had to do this. I had to see Jack again to never see him again.

I had to do this.

I was placed into the backseat of Carlisle's car, and we were on our way. Everyone else but Carlisle weren't allowed to come, which disappointed me heavily. I would have loved to have Emmett there.

I was scared more than words could describe.

Feeling the rope again, I let a few tears escape as we neared the large city. I wanted to fight, I wanted to struggle, resist and run away. I wanted to go back, but I knew I had to do this. I had to.

I turned to look at Carlisle as he parked in an almost vacant parking lot, beside my father's SUV.I wondered briefly what he was doing here, but then decided it wasn't important. I didn't care.

I looked at the building in which I would face Jack again. Carlisle got out of the car and opened my door to let me out. As he stepped out, my father stepped out of his vehicle as well, looking extremely nervous.

I almost lost control of myself, kicking and screaming to take me home. To not make me face him. I almost crawled away from the door, but instead, I climbed out.

My heart was pounding a million miles a minute, waves of fear crawling over my skin and all through my body. Carlisle kneeled down in front of me, his golden eyes fiercely looking into mine.

"You can do this." He said quietly to me, "But if at any time it becomes too much, tell me. We'll find another way to do this."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I knew there was no other way. I knew he wouldn't be making me do this unless there were no other options.

My father kneeled beside me as well, looking into my eyes.

"Leandra, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice quiet.

"It's okay." I said, looking away, "I know I deserved it."

"No, honey." His eyes were pained.

"I pushed you too hard." I said, meeting his eyes again, "Maybe some other time, we won't fight as much. If I live through today, would you want to try?"

"Of course." He replied, hugging me briefly.

I sighed once we pulled away, and looked back to Carlisle.

Carlisle stood up and took my hand. I trembled hard as we three made our way into the large building. I felt like throwing up in fear, but I just swallowed against the feeling as Carlisle spoke to someone. She nodded and handed him a card with a clip on it.

He led us through a couple of heavy doors and up a large hallway. The floors were a thin maroon colored carpet, our feet making no noise as we walked. I continued to tremble and try to keep from throwing up.

"Now we wait until the judge calls us in." My father and I sat on a bench outside more heavy looking doors.

"W-Where is he?" I asked quietly.

"He'll be brought in through another door." Carlisle said, sitting beside me and pulling me into his side, "He'll be in there."

I closed my eyes, pretending I was somewhere else. Pretending I wasn't about to face the man that said he'd take my life if I ever told on him.

"I can't believe I have to be here." I whimpered, keeping my eyes shut.

"Me either, Leandra." Carlisle murmured, holding me more securely.

I jumped when the heavy door beside us opened with a loud squeak. Charlie stood there with a worried expression on his face, and I knew he was in there. I wondered why he was there as well, but then thought about it. He was the one that had handled my case. Personally.

He waved us in.

Again, I almost fought. I almost screamed and begged not to be taken in there. Instead, I stood up and clutched Carlisle's hand in my own, my father following behind me. I hid behind Carlisle closely, clinging to his suit jacket's sleeve as tightly as I could. I couldn't keep a quiet sob from leaving me as Carlisle led me down an aisle with lots of seats, but empty of people. Carlisle paused to talk to the lawyer that met us halfway up the aisle, and walked with us the rest of the way.

My trembling intensified as I listened to the quiet clank of metal against wood and I knew he was just a few steps to my left. I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel his gaze burning holes in my skin. My eyes were wide open, staring at Carlisle's back. My father's hand gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, and I was suddenly thankful he was there.

"Please take your seats." I flinched at the voice that sounded. It was quiet, but it seemed so loud to me. I was led to a table on the right, and seated in the middle, along with Carlisle to my right, my father in the first seat closest to the aisle to my left.

"I trust you're here acting as the girl's guardian, Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes, your honor." My father's voice was strained, as if he were afraid as well.

"And Dr. Cullen, thank you for coming as well." Carlisle gave a tense nod beside me.

"Very well then." The judge said, "Let's proceed."

I swallowed against the sick feeling again, and chanced a glance at the other table. Jack's eyes met mine as soon as I did, and I gasped at the fiery, very real threat in his eyes, known to no one but me. I flinched as though he'd thrown something at me, when he didn't even have to move. He smiled slightly and nodded at me, before looking away.

I knew what he was saying to me.

I clutched Carlisle's jacket, looking at him with pure panic in my eyes. His eyes met mine with a comforting yet saddened glance. He placed his arm around me, and I let out a quiet cry of fear, shaking from head to toe. Nausea threatened to overcome me once more, and I clutched Carlisle's jacket.

"I can't do this." I whispered quietly to him.

"Defense, please present your evidence." I glanced over at the other table, watching as the man sitting beside Jack stood and walked around the table, and up to the judge, handing him a packet of paper.

The judge flipped quietly through the papers, frowning as he did.

"Please present your evidence as well." He said looking in our direction. The lawyer stood, and walked forward, handing the judge a large clear bag filled with what looked like pictures, along with papers.

I chanced another glance toward Jack, and this time, when he met my eyes there was no smile. Only a glare. A glare filled with hatred and anger. I'd always run from that glare, I'd always hidden. It was a glare that told me I was in trouble. It was as if he knew what my lawyer had was much better than what his did.

After a moment of the judge looking through what was in the packet, his eyes narrowed in what looked like disgust.

"Carlisle," I whispered again, looking up at him desperately, "I don't want to die." My father looked down at me in what looked like surprise, as if he hadn't been expecting me to say that. Carlisle hugged me tighter to him, and I whimpered, looking down.

"I'd like to speak with the child." I looked at Carlisle again. He nodded and I stood, he went to stand also, "Alone, if you don't mind, Mr. Cullen."

Walking slowly out from behind the table, glancing over my shoulder as I walked. Unfortunately the only way to get to the judge, was close-by Jack's table. I hesitated slightly in the aisle, almost knowing what was going to happen.

Taking the few steps it took to carry me close enough to his table, I held my breath.

Suddenly, Jack bolted up from his chair, and rushed in my direction, leaping over the table before the guards could catch him. I shrieked, trying to run but he dove at me, and he caught my lower leg. Two guards struggled with him, trying to pull him free as I hit the floor. Somehow he'd pulled me closer to him, sliding me across the thin carpet. The look of pure hatred shining in his blue eyes as he climbed over me, pinning my small frame to the ground, crushing me under his weight and wrapping his hands around my neck, squeezing painfully.

Before he could get a good hold, however, he was suddenly off of me. Carlisle was there, throwing Jack off of me with a force so strong, he flew back into the table he had been sitting at. My father lifted me from the floor and held me to him.

All of this seemed to happen in the time frame of 5 seconds.

"Officers, please detain Mr. Wallace!" The judges voice called. Carlisle was on his feet, standing defensively in front of me. I stood there, looking at Jack from my fathers arms, my breath coming in panicked gasps. I needed to know where he was. Jack struggled against the guards, almost shaking them off as they dragged him around the table.

"Listen you little bitch.." Jack hissed in my direction, "You know as soon as I see you again, you're fucking _dead_!" His last word was snarled so harshly, I flinched backwards, stumbling out of my father's arms, and landing on my butt with a whimper, "You have nowhere to hide, cunt! I'll slit your fucking throat into tiny pieces for what you did to me! You'll _never_ be safe, you hear me?!"

I scrambled to my feet, meeting his furious eyes once more. He shook one guard off of him and almost pulled free of the second. I watched as he threw himself away from the second, and toward me. I turned with a panicked cry and bolted back up the aisle as fast as I could, stumbling over my own feet. I listened to the commotion behind me.

"Leandra! You stupid bitch! You just got yourself killed!" He snarled after me, "You know that, right?! Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! Run! It's no use! Your blood will be on my hands soon enough!"

I slammed through the doors and hurled myself onto the floor, throwing up on the marble beneath me. Sobbing hysterically, my sobbing cries echoed through the hall, off of the high ceiling.

Before I was there for ten seconds, I was already lifted and held tightly in Carlisle's arms. I clutched at him tightly and shook harder than I ever had before. I buried my face in his jacket, just sobbing. Screaming my cries and just clutching onto his jacket as tight in my fists as I could.

I struggled to get closer to him, to feel safe again, but I knew that wouldn't happen for a long, long time. I trembled more violently than before, shaking with the effort with which I clung to him and the overwhelming fear. When I wasn't sobbing, I was whimpering loudly, still trying to get closer. I needed him to hold me tighter, and never let go.

"What was _that_?!" My father's angry voice shouted, slamming through the doors after Carlisle, "Is he _allowed _to act that way? Jesus!" I cried harder at his shout, clinging to Carlisle with all that I was.

"That, Christopher," Carlisle answered, holding me tighter in his arms, "Is Leandra's entire childhood. You understand now where she learned such anger?"

Jack's words still echoed in my mind, I still saw his angry glare behind my tightly closed eyes. I still felt his hands wrapped around my neck. Carlisle held me tighter to him, and sat on the bench outside the door. My screaming cries hadn't slowed down yet. I had to gasp for air in between each sob, and I felt myself slowly suffocating on my cries.

Jack's words stung me physically, as if each word he yelled at me had been a cold steel knife, piercing my body. I sobbed and shook intensely with the pain and the knowledge that he was right. There was nowhere to run.

It took about ten minutes to calm down enough to breathe, my head spinning with the lack of oxygen.

Then the sobs started up again, double what they were before. I buried my face into his jacket to keep most of the sound in the cloth, the pain running rampant through my body with each violent tremble, each screaming sob.

"Breathe, Leandra.." Carlisle shushed to me, "Just breathe.."

He wasn't telling me to keep quiet, he wasn't telling me to calm down. All he wanted from me at that moment was to just breathe. Just to take a breath. Trying to comply, it took about five minutes this time for me to take a decent breath, choking on my tears.

I cried harder than I ever had in my life during those fifteen minutes. I opened my eyes for the first time in fifteen minutes, looking into my father's concerned eyes. Tears still fell uninterrupted down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly again, not wanting to see how bad I was.

I didn't want to know how much trouble I was in for running out. For running away.

When I'd calmed down enough to breathe, my father stood up.

"It worked." He said, "The judge ruled in our favor because of how he behaved, and what he yelled to her."

"Good," Carlisle's voice was quiet, "Because she is not going back in there." My breathing had yet to slow down, but at least I was breathing at all.

"I know now." My father said quietly, "I didn't fully understand before just exactly how bad it was. Seeing first hand what it must have been like.." He covered his mouth and turned around, pacing.

"No one has ever shown you?" Carlisle asked, seeming shocked.

"No," He said, "I just knew the basics."

The lawyer stepped out then, taking in the scene with horrified, sad eyes.

"Mr. Wallace's lawyer tried to push for a retrial, trying to say Leandra egged him on." He scoffed, "Of course, denied. Sentencing in two weeks. She won't need to be there for that." I still clutched Carlisle's jacket tightly in my hands, which were starting to ache with the strength.

"Mr. Peters," Carlisle spoke, "Please show Mr. Thomas the evidence collected."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked quietly.

"Positive." I watched as the lawyer pulled the clear plastic bag from his briefcase, handing it to my father. He looked to me, his eyes sad as he opened the bag and lifted out the group of photos. As soon as his eyes looked down at them, he shut them tight and started to cry. After a few minutes, he chanced another look at them, trying to look away but forcing himself to see them.

"Oh, god.." He whispered, barely managing to switch to the next photo. The stack of photos was larger than I remembered. Gently, I pulled away from Carlisle and down onto the floor. I was still trembling violently, and I felt more exposed without clinging to Carlisle, but I walked across the small area and over to my father. As I got there, he flipped through the last photo of the welts on my body, and the photos of my room started. The first picture was of the holes in my bedroom door.

I leaned against him, looking down at the pictures, as he moved to the next one. My bedroom carpet. He gasped, turned his head, closed his eyes and cried harder. A few seconds later, he flipped to the next, another angle of my bedroom floor, managing to catch the holes and the streaks of blood on the far wall. He paused, his hands shaking as he flipped to the next one slowly. My mattress. Dark crimson pooled in the center, streaked in all directions.

That was all he could take.

He dropped the stack of photos and stood quickly, running toward the restrooms. I watched as he disappeared, leaned down and picked up the photos and held them. I looked down at them, before looking up at Carlisle's eyes.

"I don't think he wants to see these anymore." I whimpered, placing the stack of photos back into the bag, and handed it back to the lawyer.

I walked back over to Carlisle. He lifted my chin gently, looking at my neck.

"I'm okay." I said quietly, knowing what he was looking at. If Carlisle hadn't of been so quick, stopping Jack before he could get a proper hold on me, I would have been a goner.

I looked up the hall as I heard my father's sobs and headed that way. I found him sitting against the wall beside the bathroom, his knees bent and his elbows rested on them. He opened his eyes and looked up at me as I stood there.

"I'm sorry." I told him quietly, "I never meant to act the way I did at your house. I really didn't. I was just.." I looked down, shrugging, "Upset I guess. Wondering why everyone but me got to be happy. I saw Lily run to you the way she did, and it just hurt me. The whole time growing up, I wanted to be able to do that, but I've just changed so much, I don't think that way anymore. That isn't your fault, and I know that." I looked at my hands, entwined against my stomach, "I wanted Carlisle the way Lily wanted you."

Sitting forward, he pulled me into a hug.

"I had no idea." He whispered to me, his voice filled with anguish, "I didn't know it was that bad. I was told about it, but seeing it for myself.." He trailed off, holding me closely. He was quiet for a minute, just holding me.

Shortly after that, we left. Tears still streamed down my cheeks, but I was able to walk on my own.

As soon as I was in the car, seated securely in the backseat, I fell asleep. I don't even remember leaving Seattle. Comforted greatly by the fact that I was in Carlisle's car, as I now felt safest with him. He'd proven he could protect me against Jack, and that mattered greatly to me. Seeing him throw Jack off of me like a pillow intensified the trust I had in him.

I awoke briefly when I was lifted out of the backseat, carried gently into the house, but fell back to sleep on our way upstairs.

I opened my eyes next to Esme's soft hand, brushing my hair back. I looked at her, staying quiet. Just once I wanted to be a child, to be cared about, and as stupid as it sounded, to be babied. I was so tired already of being an adult. Esme stayed quiet as well, probably letting me initiate the conversation. She continued to smooth my hair, which comforted me.

"Esme?" I finally asked, turning my eyes to her, "Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Without warning, tears started slowly down my face, "Please.. Don't give me away again." My heart broke at the very idea, "Please. I love you all so much, a-and all I want.. All I'm asking for.. Is to just be.. Maybe a little.. Loved back."

"Oh, sweetheart.." She whimpered, scooting further onto the bed and pulling me to her in a soft and gentle hug. The embrace, the way she held me, told me all I needed to know, despite her next words, "You are loved here, Leandra. You're very much loved."

"I don't feel safe anywhere but here." I told her, "I won't ever feel as safe anywhere as I do here."

"You're not going anywhere for quite some time." She assured me quietly.

I couldn't help but believe her.

**End**

**A/N: I guess I was able to do it in one chapter. :) Chapter fifteen = done. I hope you enjoyed this little fic of madness. If I decide to post the New Moon version, those of you who are following me will know about it. **


	16. Important AN

**A/N: **

Hello, my beautiful readers. I'm only writing this as a little heads up.

In the next couple of days, please be on the look out for these chapters to be changing. Quite a bit. I won't remove them, and reupload, because that'll remove the reviews I have, which I'd like to avoid at all costs.

What I'm doing now is finishing the entire story, and I'm going to replace each chapter at once.

Just a few of the changes that I've made, is removing **CPOV**s, and just leaving it in Leandra's POV. It was a tough decision, doing that, but I found it flowed better without taking up too much space. I've changed the opening, as I'm sure you'll notice right away. I made each chapter longer, taking things out, adding things in, extending descriptions and shortening others.

It's a pretty big overhaul, but I'm confident it's going to come back even better than what it is now. **(:**

Until then, dear readers.

**-Kneu21**


End file.
